Echo
by BacchikoiBABY21
Summary: After his battle with Itachi, Sasuke returns to Konoha to confirm what Tobi has told him about his older brother. (SasuHina, slight ItaHina at first.) ON GOING.
1. Looking beyond

**_Author's note:_**

Warning, Contains major character death and it's canon and this chapter is a rewrite.

 ** _Disclamier:_** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended.

 **CHAPTER 1**

He longed for Konoha everyday, he longed for his comrades, the training grounds, the guidance of the third hokage, he longed for his little brother.

But Uchiha Itachi has a mission, and Konoha is scared of him. His former comrades thinks of him as a rogue ninja. The third hokage is dead, and his little brother is not so little anymore. Sasuke would definitely try to kill him, if he could try.

 _Go on, I've been waiting.._

Deep inside He's still a Konoha Shinobi, loyal to his village and his people. His will of fire will never fade, even after joining the Akatsuki. He still does what he can to help Konoha. He proved it when he all but delayed the capture of the kyuubi, he couldn't let the Akatsuki get its hands on the nine tails.

So when he came across a Konoha kunoichi he did what the old Itachi would do, he took her with him. He landed with a thud and across him was his partner.

"Ah, Itachi-san. I see you've got company. A woman eh?" Hoshigaki Kisame was seated on the floor, his broad back against the wall.

"Hai." He can't have Kisame become suspicious of his actions.

"Eh! So you are a man after all, even a monster needs the warmth only a woman can give." Kisame smirked, his sharp teeth gleaming. He did not like where the conversation was going but he knew well than argue.

"I should be on my way now, give you a little privacy I guess. You do own this place." He laughed and looked at the girl on his shoulders with lecherous eyes. Then went on his way.

"All these jinchuuriki are tiring me, I'll see you when leader summons us again. Ja." He whined a little with his back turned and started walking away.

"Hn." It's a good thing that Kisame wasn't the nosy type.

When he was sure that no one was around, he put the girl down to his futon. She's younger than him, probably the age of his brother Sasuke. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, with dried blood and mud all mixed. He could've left her when he saw her lying on the ground unconscious, but he saw her hita itae. On her neck was the symbol of konohagakure, his land.

She's a hidden leaf ninja just like him, doing missions just like him.

He wouldn't deny that she's a pretty little thing, her hair was long and straight, with the color of the sky when it's dark. Her lashes were long and dark too, giving shadow to her tired eyes that was closed. Her mouth was small, and it had a tint of pink that was slowly fading. Her body was definitely a woman's. If he had not picked her up someone might have and that someone will notice what he is noticing now. A beauty like her won't go unnoticed, and vile men have a thing for the likes of her.

The night had passed unnoticed. He cleaned her the first day and healed her wounds. Ignoring the heat of his body every time he sees her body, sometimes his Sharingan would go spinning when he touches her. _I am still a man._

She woke up the second night, and that was when he saw it. He thought he'd seen it all, but her eyes was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. It was ghost white, with the hint of lavender. And when she looked at him, he thought she saw his soul, naked and afraid.

"I, i can't see." Her voice was soft and light as a feather.

 _Reckless_ , she trusted him already. _Him_. A stranger. He wouldn't tell her but he was relieved to know she couldn't see him. Things would be easier that way. "You should go back to bed, I'll Fetch you some food." He turned and took a few steps.

"Wait! Ano, what is your name?" she asked him her eyes were wide as if trying to find his face.

"There is no need, you should rest." With that he left.

When he came back, he gave her food and she ate on her own while he was explaining how he found her. She was worried about her mission, it was her first solo mission and she failed. She said that Kiri wanted her eyes but she fought and killed that ninja from Kirigakure.

"I thought I died. Arigato for saving me." She bowed her head in his direction.

 _You don't know what dying feels like._

"It's nothing, you probably exhausted your eyes and drained your chakra so you should be able to see and go back to Konoha in a few days." People don't thank him, he doesn't save people, if only she knew who he was. She would probably go running blind.

"Hai! Ano, I wish I could know your name, I am Hyuuga Hinata."

"You don't have to, names are just names. I'll go now, please rest Hinata." He got up and left, his lungs are burning for a moment now, and breathing is getting harder by the minute.

He went to the bathroom and coughed into the sink. Blood. He was coughing blood a lot lately, that even his ruthless partner Kisame was getting worried.

He was slowly drowning, gasping for air but he kept a straight face whenever someone is around. But when he is alone, pain was evident on his face, his forehead was scrunched and his eyes are tightly shut while he's spilling his guts and blood on the sink.

 _I'm dying Sasuke.._ _Are you strong enough now?_ _Did you train well?_ _Can you kill me now and be a hero?_

His thoughts were everywhere, when he felt like he was about to collapse a soft hand steadied him. Her hands were soft not like any other shinobi with rough callused hands. Her hands were delicate like a flower, caring like his mother used to be, rubbing his back trying to ease his pain. And it didn't fail, after a few minutes his body calmed down and finally he could breathe. _You're not taking care of yourself Itachi._ He heard the voice of his mother.

"You are sick, very sick! I smelled blood, you were coughing blood? We need to get you to Konoha, I know someone who can heal you." She finally spoke, but her voice was still soft, she's still weak too.

"No" That's it. This woman needs to go as soon as possible.

"No! Come with me please, she's good she can heal anything. Please I beg you do not.." but she was cut off by Itachi.

"Kill myself? I know she's good, your Hokage is one of the legendary Sannin after all. But I don't need her help. I am counting on me dying soon. Go! I told you to rest didn't i? Tomorrow you'll go, I don't care if you're blind, I'll take you there myself. Now go!" He snapped, his voice was weak because of all the coughing fit. He saw her sniffed with her head down and her arms afront trying to find her way back to her futon.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't mean to make her cry. She was trying to help me damn it! People don't help me, they hate me! Why can't she? I'll tell her, I'll tell her who I am and see how she'll tremble.

He was so mad, but when he saw her sleeping he calmed down.

"Hinata.. I can not go with you back to Konoha." He saw her move on her bed and sat up to listen to what he has to say.

"I cannot go back to my village" Her small face twist in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a Rogue ninja, I am on the bingo book, I am also part of the Akatsuki, you probably heard of me. I am Uchiha Itachi." He observed her reaction, and was greatly disappointed. She wasn't scared. Her face was calm.

"Now that I know your name, I want to thank you for saving me Itachi san." Then she smiled, a simple gesture that shook his legs and made him feel like an Anbu on his first Mission again, nervous and happy.

—

More days had passed and she didn't go back to konoha. He urged her, and even told her that he'd drag her there if she wouldn't. She only blushed and laughed at him, not the laughter of a bully, but the laughter of someone happy and giddy. That confused him, why would someone laugh at you when you're clearly threatening them?

A few more days and she regained her sight back. But still she didn't go back to Konoha. Hinata insisted that she could at least cook for them, sometimes he would bring home dangos. She cooked really well, sometimes he forgets that she's a ninja. Ninjas don't often know how to cook that well, instant foods like food pills are enough for him but it was a good change. Sometimes he thinks that kami must be giving him his last meal before he finally dies, so he brought him Hinata.

Hinata wouldn't question him about anything, Hinata was always soft spoken and her manners were of a hime. For a time he enjoyed the company she provided, it was different compared to all people he acquainted himself with. She wasn't afraid of him, she didn't ask questions, she didn't squeal in his sight like most girls, she smiles at him like he wasn't what he was supposed to be. But time was running out and he decided she really must go.

"I.. I want to take care of you." She said with her cheeks blushing and her eyes trying to look at him.

"You're sick and I can't leave you like this." She finished.

"I didn't asked you to repay me, I told you I don't need any healing or care. You have to go home, your family must be worried and your friends too. This is not your place Hinata." He tried to convince her. Or am I convincing myself that I don't need her?

" Itachi-san, you…. You are right. My Family and friends must be worried. I will go back to konoha…

"But in one condition." Her palms were sweating.

"Say it, i'll do it. Someone might see you here, it's not safe anymore. Kisame, my partner would go back here any day. What is it that you ask?" Yes, he almost forgot about kisame.

"Please Itachi-san, tell me." She slowly walked towards him, he didn't move a muscle. When she was in front of him he stared into her eyes, _she knows! She knows I am more than I am presenting._

Slowly her hands rose up to touch both sides of his face and held him. She was small, and he could smell her skin. _Lavender_.

"Tell me who you really are" And without thinking his Sharingan went flaring, red as blood. Spinning madly at her lavender ones.

There standing on her bedroom. He showed her his life, through his eyes. Everything, when he was four and how he saw the gravity of despair a war can give, his time in the academy, the deaths of his comrades, sasuke being born, his family, his first love, the world of Anbu, Kakashi, Danzo, the elders, the third Hokage, he showed her all the times he spent with Shisui and how he died, how his clan grew impatient and arrogant, how the Hokage was losing hope, he showed her how he avoided Sasuke, he showed her he killed his brethren, and spared Sasuke, up until the time he joined the Akatsuki, he showed her all his pain, sadness and longing, he showed her how he cries when no one is around, how he prays when he thinks he can't go on anymore. He showed her all. Everything, nothing left, he showed her who he is.

Who Uchiha Itachi really is.

She gasped and he didn't noticed how he was also holding her face now. "Itachi, you suffered too much" And then she hugged him, tight and true.

Kisame was right, there is warmth that only a woman can give, a woman like her. He didn't care anymore and he hugged her back, he didn't notice how his tears fell from his blood red eyes but she did.

She looked at him and slowly wiped his tears away. And then she kissed him, a chaste kiss, just a peck. But how his world melted and until it was only her. He needed more, more than a kiss, more than a hug, he needed her, he needed Hinata, all of her.

 _I wanted her the first time I saw her smile._

When he kissed her, he thought she'd slap him off her and run. Run back to Konoha, but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck so she could reach him. He smirked through the kiss, _she's so small and she tastes sweet._

He took a breath, and when he looked at her she was gasping for air too. Her hair was a beautiful mess and her cheeks were red. His Sharingan was spinning and remembering every single detail of this moment because he wants to remember it, to cherish it. Because he knows once this is over, there is no way he'll have it again. He'll die before that happens.

He kissed her again, now much more passionate and slow. He slowly push her back to her bed with him on top of her. Still kissing, her hands shaking at his shoulders.

"Hinata.." He hissed and kissed her jaw, her eyes were closed but her mouth was still half open, inviting. It's too painful for him now, everything was too hot. He took his shirt off and kissed her again, her shy hands were at his chest and the thought that he was going to be her first made his head spin. When he attempted to take her shirt off she stopped him gasping his name.

"itachi.." He looked at her slowly taking her shirt off leaving her only with her bra. She was well endowed like he always knew. But these was different she wasn't unconscious, she's awake and looking at him with half lidded eyes that are still shy.

He traced her ribs and to her back to touch the clasp of her bra all the while looking at her eyes. Honest and longing, waiting for her. When she touch his jaw he knew she wanted him too and it was okay. He took her bra off with ease and she held her hands in front of her ripe breasts in an attempt to hide but he took her arms to the side and looked at her, her waist was small but muscled, her breasts were untouched and beautifully staring at him.

"You're beautiful Hinata.." He whispered and kissed her again, his chest rubbing against her hard nipples, while his hands tried to cup one of them. He kissed her neck, while her hands were on his hair, his tie was loose and his strands were tickling her everywhere his head went.

When he kissed her between her breast, she was stuttering his name, when he licked one of her nipples she drew a sharp breath, and her hands were painfully pulling his hair. But he didn't care, he needed more. He took his pants off along with hers. She didn't protest, they both wanted this. He kissed her again while discarding the rest of his undergarments leaving him bare, freeing his painful erection. She felt it and her blush deepened realizing what's going to happen next, slowly Itachi took off her last piece of undergarment all the while they stared into each others eyes.

There is no turning back now, I deserve this. All the pain, all the weight of sorrow and lies. It will all fade away if I have her, even if it will only be once. Another memory to cherish in his cursed life. Soon enough he'll die anyway.

Arigato Hinata, for letting me show you who I really was, what I really felt. Arigato.

When he took her innocence, she cried and whimpered. She was in pain, Itachi painfully stayed still until she was ready to move. He was right afterall, she was pure. Her movements unsure, the sound of her voice embarrassed and shy, her breath shaking from all the sensations she was feeling because of him.

When he came after her, he collapsed on top of her. Their breath synced, bodies covered in sweat. His head between her neck and breast.

"Hinata..?" He spoke to her without looking.

"Hmm?" He felt the vibration of her voice in her chest, the beating of her heart loud and fast. But calm and not nervous or afraid.

"Arigato. For letting me show you who I really was." He told her, every word coming from his heart.

He felt her hands delicate and soft turn his face to look at her. _She's beautiful, I could die right now and I wouldn't mind._

"People said that you're a heartless monster. People are afraid of you, people despise you for what you did. But I.. I know now that they are wrong and you.. you are capable of loving too. Just like everyone else. Maybe even more than anyone I know, that's who you are Itachi." Her words touched him more than anyone ever did.

 _Is she even real? Could a woman like Hinata exist? Maybe I am dreaming, maybe I'll stay here for a while and pray not to be awaken again. Right here in her arms, in her lavender eyes, where she won't judge me. And she would smile and laugh and tear up to silly things._

He kissed her and smiled, they slept embracing each other. Naked but not afraid. All false pretense gone.

 _Just for tonight, I will be selfish and then tomorrow everything will get back to way it used to be. Gomen hinata, you do not deserve a man like me._

That night, both of them drifted into the best slumber of their life. Hinata letting go of her fears and Itachi letting go of his past.

—

Hinata woke up with a smile, she's always been beautiful but a different bloom is now etching her face. But when she got a good view of her surroundings she wondered if she had been dreaming all this time.

She knew this place like the back of her hand. The white walls, the sterile smell of air. She's in the Konoha hospital, she's back in konoha.

She clutched her hands in her chest, her body is sore so it was not a dream. Itachi was not a dream. _It was real._

 ** _"I trust you with my secrets Hinata, but gomen. You don't belong here, you belong in Konoha with your family and friends. I still have things to finish, soon you'll find a suitable man too, a man not like me. Gomen"_** Itachi's words echoed thru her head.

Now she remembers everything, Itachi must've brought her back home. But she wasn't sure if this place was still home, _is it?_

A knock came and she saw the Hokage herself striding inside, on her back was her father and her teammates along with her Niisan, Neji.

"Hinata! You're awake now!" Everything happened so fast, before she knew it Kiba and Akamaru was already on her bed. Kiba was hugging her while Akamaru licked her face and barked back at his master. Hinata smiled, it is home. But anyone can have two homes.

Neji only smiled and her father too was showing emotions. The Hokage too seemed relieved that she's alive and wasn't missing limbs or worse her eyes.

"Hinata, I need you to report about your mission. Submit it tomorrow." Tsunade's voice was stern.

"Hai Tsunade sama." She bowed, and the Hokage smiled and went off with her father.

"Ano, what happened to me? How did I get here? I couldn't remember Neji-niisan." She asked Neji, afraid of what answer he might give. Maybe Itachi left her at the gates or somewhere.

"You were found unconscious a few meters from the gates of Konoha, a few genins and a jounin returning from mission found you Hinata-sama. What happened Hinata sama? You were gone for too long we thought we'd lost you." Neji held her hand and squeezed it, he almost seemed mad.

"I didn't think for one day that you're gone Hinata chan, I knew you'd come back." Kiba grinned beside her, his fangs showing. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It was only a matter of time, but waiting for you was painful. We were still worried, because you are our comrade, our teammate." Shino added his hands inside his pockets and his face hidden by his parka and shades, but she knew him. Shino always talks with sense, and honesty is one of his best traits.

Hinata lowered her head and touched Akamaru's head.

"Gomenasai, for making all of you worried. I'm fine, and soon I'll be taking missions again. Please don't worry about me."

They all filled her room with laughter, or Kibas laughter. Neji brought her food, and Shino brought her butterflies. They always treated her like a sister. And a child as well, if only they knew.

Night came and she was alone again.

Father would be furious once he finds out that someone had deflowered her, and that someone is a rogue ninja whom she cannot marry. What will her future husband say? Whoever he is he will surely be disappointed.

 _But did she regret it? Did she regret giving herself to Itachi? Not one bit._

—

Rain was falling hard, leaving him cold to the bone. He has sealed Orochimaru, freeing Sasuke from the curse mark.

He smiled inside, _this is how I die._

Stepping closer to Sasuke, whose shaking in fear now. He could feel his lungs burning, he coughed more blood.

 _I am almost there._

With his Susanoo gone, and Sasuke wide eyed in front of him. There was nowhere for him to go, he felt bad for his brother.

 _To think that my own brother would be afraid of me._

"Forgive me Sasuke, this is it." He smiled, he's almost forgotten how to smile, but a month ago a gentle woman named Hinata reminded him how.

He flicked Sasuke's forehead and stumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

 _Hinata, gomen too._ Itachi saw the sky, almost dark as Hinata's hair and the rain falling to his face reminded him of her soft touch. He felt the last beat of his heart and let go.


	2. Forever with me

Author's note: this is during her recovery, and her discharge from the hospital, Itachis battle against Sasuke hasn't happened yet. here it goes!

ps. thank you for all your follows. favorites, and reviews! love yall!

 **CHAPTER 2**

Stepping out of the hospital, Hinata knew that this is still the same Konoha but different at the same time.

The same sun shines through the trees, the same wind caress her hair, the same people living. But anything was not the same with her. She was the same Hinata, but not.

It was unexplainable but it makes so much sense. All these people, all the things she's seeing are here because of him. _He saved them all and no one would know._

She knew the consequences of her actions, but she did it anyway. _Was it pity? Did i fall for him in just a short period of time?_ She couldn't answer her own questions. For now, she would try and live normal again, but at the same time not giving up on the small hope that she would see _him_ again.

Life was simple again for Hinata, her father was still the same stoic man. Her sister still feisty and colorful. She's been spending a lot of time with her teammates, Kiba and Shino for almost a month now. Mostly helping their Kurenai Sensei with her pregnancy. Everything was back to normal until she vomited during their meal.

"Hinata i thought this was your favorite" Kiba was already behind her rubbing her back.

"Hai, I'm sorry i just felt sick for a moment." She really was sorry, Kiba brought them food and she was afraid he would be offended that she didn't like it.

Going back with everyone, she bowed and apologized for her behavior, and told everyone she's not feeling well. Kurenai and Shino expressed their worry for her but she dismissed it immediately. "I think i should just go home or visit the hospital, i don't know what's wrong with me. Gomen."

 **Konoha Hospital**

Ino and Sakura has been looking at each other for a time now, both of them pale and sweating.

" _are you sure?"_

 _"yes! i confirmed it, you confirmed it."_

 _"tell her!"_

 _"What? no! you tell her!"_

 _"Whatever! how is this even possible? i can't believe this!"_

After the conversation inside their minds, Ino and Sakura decided to go together instead.

Hinata was now seated, and had just returned to her clothes. With her sharp eyes she noticed how Ino was shaking a bit and forcing her smile, while Sakura can't even make an eye contact with her.

 _Just tell me.._

"ano, Hinata chan we may have a little problem." Ino said while sakura nudge her.

"Ino! ahh, Hinata did, did someone wronged you recently?" Even Sakura who was usually loud and confident couldn't make her words.

"Please just tell me" Hinata urged them.

Taking a deep breath Sakura told her only two words. Two words that will forever change her life, two words that will crumble her and build her at the same time.

"You're pregnant"

 **Hyuuga Compound**

With her head held down, she sat in front of her Father and the Head of the Hyuuga Clan. She didn't need to look to see the livid face her father was having. His veins were more visible, and his form was shaking.

"Tell me once and for all, who is the father?"

"I can't tell you father. I'm sorry." She tried to sound strong and brave but her voice was failing her, her tears already falling.

 _No one can know, I'll take this to grave if i have to._

"Did someone rape you during your absence?" His voice sounded angrier now, and impatient. And this made her look up at him.

"No Father, no one raped me." She looked into his eyes and she could see he was hurt. Hurt at the fact the she wasn't raped, Hurt with the fact that she willingly gave herself to someone she wouldn't even dare name.

"You've always given me shame, and i think that i have had enough..."

She closed her eyes and prepared herself.

"...You have given me shame as the Hyuuga head, and now as your Father."

This hurt her, it was true. She's given nothing but shame, she wanted to prove them wrong for so long but now she just solidified her position. She could never bring honor to the Clan.

"You will gather all your belongings, and move out of the compound as soon as possible. i don't want to see your growing belly every single day." With that he stood and went out straight to the garden.

 _please forgive me father.._

 **Later that night**

Neji and Ko accompanied her to her new apartment, with disappointment and worry plastered on their faces. And here she thought that Hyuugas were supposed to be good at hiding emotions.

It was small, with two bedrooms and a balcony. All her things were already there, she turned and looked at them and bowed.

"Gomenasai Neji niisan, Ko san, i failed you again. I'm sorry." she cried with her head still bowing.

But Neji stopped her and hugged her tight. "sshh Hinata sama, you didn't fail us. yes, we are disappointed but we will still be here to support you." she looked at Ko and he nodded and bowed to her.

She hugged Neji and thank them for their support. Neji bid her goodbye saying he has a mission tomorrow, while Ko agreed that it was already late and that pregnant women should be resting already. She nodded and kissed them both goodnight.

Now alone inside her new home, Hinata let herself crashed to the floor and cry.

 _Maybe i could just go and find him, I'll tell him about our child and everything will be fine._

She touched her belly, and felt the tiny chakra from within. She smiled, a sad smile that still crinkled her eyes.

 _You will be strong just like your father, one day he'll see you and you'll see. You will see the man that he is._

In her mind, Hinata was already planning her escape from Konoha. She needed to find Itachi as soon as possible, but things like this needs more time and a perfect one to be executed.

 **Konoha Gates**

Team Gai was already gone for their mission, when most of the rookie nine has been called to the Hokages office. Apparently there's a lead on Sasuke's whereabouts. and Naruto is not one to waste time so they all took off soon.

With Captain Yamato leading the group consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Sai. Everyone was determined to bring Sasuke back.

"Let's bring that teme back home!" Naruto said in his naturally loud voice, he noticed Sakura was still sensitive around the subject but didn't mind. They can't fail now, it's all or nothing for him.

 **Hinata POV**

Words spread like fire inside the walls of Konoha. Who started it? Hinata didn't care. What matters is her child, she believes that Kami will guide her and that everything will be fine considering Itachis sacrifice for the village.

"I heard the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan is pregnant with a bastard."

"Some said she was raped in Kiri, it's really sad."

"How old is she? 16? She doesn't know what's coming for her."

"Maybe the man was handsome and she spread her legs willingly."

"It's always the quiet ones."

She was right how everything was the same and different at the same time.

Growing up inside the compound of the Hyuuga Clan, she grew immune to the whispers of people who looked down on her, the Elders, her father, and even Neji at some point. She told herself that everything she hears are not the truth, that she makes her own reality.

It was the same now with the village, only bigger and louder. But still lies.

 _If only you all knew how you're able to talk now because of the father of my child._

For the first few days she was lonely, after hearing that Kiba and Shino was sent to a mission with team seven. _Must be a very important mission._

The next day Neji came back from their mission and brought her foods. Lee and Tenten came along asking her how she's been but not bothering her about who's the father and how it came to be. Lee was extremely happy that he even touched her belly confused as to why she doesn't have a bump yet. Hinata only laughed while Neji slapped him on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about that Hina, you know how Lee tends to overreact." Tenten laughed while shaking her head in dismay.

"It's fine. Lee can touch my baby bump as soon as i start showing." Hinata smiled, seeing as Lee already proclaimed himself as the childs godfather while crying.

"How was your mission Neji niisan?" she asked her cousin who looked deep in thought for a while now.

"It was simple. We came across Team seven with Kiba and Shino, and i think they're about to fail on their mission." Neji took a deep breath and looked at Tenten who nodded.

Hinata was confused, team seven is strong while Kiba and Shino have great team work and capabilities. _Must be some S-Class Mission then._ "Their mission was to bring Sasuke home. But when we came across them it looks like Sasuke was already gone after he killed his Brother Uchiha Itachi."

Hinata felt the world collapse on her, _did i hear him right? He's, he's dead?_

She paled and her breathing became shallow, she can't hear them anymore. She tried to talk but her voice seemed small, like no one would be able to hear her. Her vission was getting dark, she felt her strength fading.

 _Itachi? Did you really die?_

Lee was quick to catch her from hitting her head.

 **hours went by**..

It was already dark when she woke up from her bed. Neji was still there saying she was just probably exhausted, and that Tsunade has already taken a look at her when she fainted.

"You need to rest, there's food already. You'll just have to heat them Hinata sama."

Barely containing what she's really feeling, she smiled and told him that he should go home already. To which Neji agreed after making sure she was comfortable.

When she heard the door closed, she closed her eyes and let her emotions flood her. Her tears flowed endlessly, her pillows already soaked. Some of her tears went to her ears, she didn't care.

Hinata stood and went the window where the sky was dark and she was sure that it was raining somewhere far.

Clutching her belly, she cried more. But silently, because that's how a woman like her cries. With dignity, but how she wanted to scream and shout his name. But the thought that Itachi might hear her being miserable made her bite her lips.

"You can't leave me like this."

If only she was there, if only she escaped Konoha weeks ago she might have had save him. Take him somewhere. Somewhere far and quiet, with the sea.

If she was there she could've told him he would be father soon.

 _He didn't even know.. How could i let this happen? Didn't he suffered enough? Did he think of her when he died?_

That night Hinata has never felt more alone. She looked at the stars and it reminded her how he smiled at her. How he looked peaceful, how he looked younger. How his eyes were sad but grateful.

She touched her belly once more.

 _Maybe I'm not alone at all. Itachi is with me. Forever._

 **authors note:**

this is a bit shorter i know. I'm sorry.

a little reminder that this is a Sasuhina, so Sasuke will be introduced in the next chapter.

also to the guest who said that Itachi would never want a useless, fugly, virgin whatsoever. **are you sure you're describing hinata? or another character? hahaha**

i might update faster now because i already have the chapter ready just a few revisions. love yall!


	3. The Smell of Lightning

**Author's note**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! I really appreciate it! And don't be shy, tell me what you want to see or if something seems wrong with the way I write.**

 **To Djenaba: Merci et j'espère que vous appréciez la lecture! Ceci est pour vous!**

 **CHAPTER 3**

The journey back to Konoha was easy, the trees, the wind, and all the bodies of water he came across with were all familiar. He can't believe he's going back now, maybe not for good but still. Sasuke remembered his past conversation with the masked man of Akatsuki.

 **Flashback**

The cave was dark, and the air was thick. Sasuke's breathing hard, listening to masked mans Revelations about his older brother Itachi. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. But when he thought about it, everything made sense. Itachi was indeed a pacifist. He was a good brother and a shinobi of the leaf before the massacre. Itachi was the type of person who will think of others before himself.

 _Niisan, you should've told me..._

Lowering his face to hide the tears, Sasuke felt the guilt rising from his gut.

 _I killed my own brother. He suffered so much, and yet he smiled at me and asked for my forgiveness before his death. What did he want me to do? Where would I go? I'm lost.. Niisan.._

"what else do you know about Itachi that I should hear?" he asked the masked man who proclaimed himself as Uchiha Madara.

"ah, there was this girl. A woman perhaps." Madara scratch his non existent chin.

"My brother had a wife?" Sasuke was confused. _Did he make a family for himself? Now that I killed him, is that woman crying for Itachi now?_

"ie.. For a time I've been suspicious of Itachi, I've always felt that he wasn't loyal to me and the Akatsuki. So I had eyes to follow him, see what's he's doing when he thinks no one was around…"

"…and I was right, he kept a kunoichi from konoha, in that very place where he died." Madara seemed to be laughing, sasuke wasn't sure.

"where is she?" Sasuke asked, he needed to know more.

"Itachi brought her back to Konoha a month ago, now that I think about it. She was a hyuuga, a pretty one." Sasuke didn't get it, why keep her and then push her away? Was she a spy? Any Hyuuga has great eyes, a vision like no other.

 _Did Itachi needed to find something?_

He knew that the only way to get answers to his questions is go back and find that damn Hyuuga.

 **End of Flashback**

Now inside the village he left years ago, he felt almost nostalgic. Creeping in the shadows of Konohagakure, he almost felt like a child chasing cats. But He's chasing a ghost now, a pretty Hyuuga.

He only knew a few Hyuuga, the Patriarch Hyuuga Hiashi was stern and proud like his father Fugaku was. The Prodigy Hyuuga Neji who was silent and sure, he remembered he wanted to fight him too back in the day. Neji had a shy cousin from his batch named Hyuuga Hinata, but they didn't talk much. Was it Hinata?

He sneaked through the busy streets of Konoha, the moon was enough to remind him all the sleepless night he had inside the walls of this village. Covering his identity with Henge, people didn't even realize how close they are to the last Uchiha. He saw a few familiar faces. He saw Might Guy and Rock lee across the street, talking about curry. Perhaps a spar with Lee wouldn't be so bad. He was good before when they were younger, and maybe even better now. But he wasn't here for Lee, he needed to know who this female Hyuuga was.

Just when Sasuke thought that Guy and Lee wouldn't shut up about Currys, he heard them shout a familiar name.

"Oy! Hinata chan! You look pale, are you doing good?" Hinata was wearing a dress over her pants. He remembered her from his academy days, she was timid and shy. Always stuttering and blushes from time to time. Her hair was longer now. And her face was subtle and beautiful just like how an heiress should be.

 _Perhaps I could follow her, and gather intel about the Hyuuga_

"Guy sensei, Lee san, arigato. I am doing good" she bowed to them.

"Hinata san, we should have curry sometime! I am sure that your baby will be as youthful as the blue beast of konoha!"

 _Hinata_ is going to have a baby? Now that he can look closer he noticed how maternal she was dressed. _Hinata is the same age as I am and maybe even younger, was the heiress married that young?_

"That would be wonderful Lee san, but I think there is only one blue beast." She smiled and laughed with them. They shared a few more words and then she bid them goodbye.

Sasuke then decided to follow Hinata. Silent as a cat, he followed her through the mass of people walking by. When the crowd was too small, he decided to hide behind trees and it's shadows. She didn't seem to notice his presence, Sasuke was good at hiding his chakra.

He grew wary when he noticed that she passed the Hyuuga compound. This spiked his curiosity since a few more blocks from the Hyuuga compound was the Uchiha compound.

 _She's heading to that place? No one goes there but_ _me, and that was years ago._

A few more turns and she was there, he had no choice but to be there as well.

 _She brought me back to where I started. Great._

Hinata headed straight to Itachis room, like she knew it all along. Her bare feet padded thru the floor where he used to play and eat with his family.

He watched her take a box from the tatami floor, an old piece of wood with the Uchiha symbol sculpted on top. Hinata then sat on Itachis old bed and ran her fingers through her belly. The box was nothing special, no traps or seals. She opened it and took out a few photos and kunais to her lap.

 _I didn't know that box existed._ With the abilities of her eyes it seemed easy for her to find it.

There were Pictures of Itachi.. Itachi as a baby. Itachi playing with Sasuke. Itachi with his former team, Itachi being promoted to Anbu. All pictures were of Itachi. Memories that didn't seemed to be real anymore.

He saw Hinata held those pictures to her chest and lied down on the bed. Now that he can see it, the house was clean. Like someone has been cleaning it.

A few more moments and he heard a sob, and another. Giving him more reason to believe that Hinata was the woman his brother has been seeing.

"Maybe in a another life, we could have been together. Itachi.."

Sasuke froze. His breath hitched and he thought his legs would give in. The thought of someone else mourning for his brother was so out of this world for him that he forgot how to breathe.

 _She knew him, she knew my brother. My real brother, Uchiha Itachi. If not, then why would she cry? Why bother? Was Itachi her lover? The father of her child? Did Itachi loved her?_

Sasuke felt the tears from the back of his eyes, and blinked it back. The guilt rising up again and shaking his world.

When he saw her fall asleep after an hour of weeping silently, he stepped out of the shadows and took the photos in her hands. Most of the photos were of him and Itachi, some of it he didn't even remember.

Stepping closer to Hinata, he saw her red face. The tears have dried up, but the pillow was still wet from all her crying. That's when he realized he didn't belong here, he needed to go.

When he turned his heels to jump out the window. Two shaking soft hands reached out to him, hugging him from behind.

 **HINATA POV**

She didn't know how, but she saw him. His back barely visible in the dark. The moon shone as if telling her that's where she should look. Her eyes hurt from all the crying she did, and blurry from sleep. But she had touch him, she had to grasp him, hug him and never let go. She never knew she could be that fast, as fast as her beating heart, as fast as her emotions flowing through her eyes in the form of tears.

"Itachi! I knew it! You.. You didn't die! You came back for me!" she wanted to shout but her voice was almost a whisper. She hugged him from behind.

"You're going to be a father soon, I- I'm with child and, but, my father he.. He disowned me in a way. And I understand. Please I-itachi, I didn't tell anyone. No one knows that you're the father. Please Itachi, don't leave! Take me with you."

She felt him stiffen. But he didn't talk. That's when she thought that something was not right.

 _This man! This is not Itachi.. He smelled of lightning and fire._

Immediately she jumped back, and fell on the Hyuuga Stance. Her face was streaked with new tears, and breathing hard but she looked mad.

"Are you now going to kill me too and my unborn child, Sasuke san?" her voice was that of a lioness protecting her cub.

She saw Sasuke stiffen at her words. _Do I speak the truth? Does Sasuke have it in him to kill a woman bearing his only kin left?_

"I will come back for you and the child you bear." It was the first time that Sasuke spoke to her with full attention. How she wished he didn't.

"Please.. My child will bear no ill will." She was begging now, but her form didn't quiver.

He looked at her with his Sharingan blazing like forest fire. Her heart was racing.

In a second Sasuke was already gone. Only the smell of thunder lingered through the room. Slowly Hinata buckled to the floor, her hands shaking at het belly.

"I won't let you die. I promise."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The morning was fine, like nothing happened last night. She shivered remembering Sasuke. His words left her worried all night.

 _What did he mean he'll come back?_

The walk to Hokages office was uneventful. Some people would smile and greet her, while some would whisper behind her back making her companion annoyed and pout his lips.

"It's okay Neji niisan, I'm used to it now. By the way do you know why Tsunade sama has summoned me?" Tsunade sama often sees her when she has her weekly check-up. She would always pressure her to tell who the father is, but she never did.

 _Did she summon me to ask me again who's the father of my child?_

"No Hinata sama, I'm afraid not." Neji has grown to be like a brother to her. Sometimes she would think that maybe telling Neji the truth wouldn't be so bad.

When Hinata entered the Hokages office she was stunned. Her Father was there along with Hyuuga elders. The village elders were there too, along with Danzo of the foundation. But what shocked her the most was when her eyes locked with black.

 _The room smells of lightning again What is Sasuke doing here?_


	4. The Sound of Reality

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! And I'm really sorry for updating a little late, life just catched up at me. I deeply apologize. Now let's get this over with! ;-)

 **CHAPTER 4**

The room went silent when Hinata entered the room with her cousin Neji. Hinata who didn't have much sleep, was feeling light already.

A few anbus where there beside Sasuke and even Kakashi was invited for the show. Hinata was about to faint from everyone looking at her.

 _Did Sasuke tell everyone I'm carrying Itachis child?_ _He wouldn't, would he?_

"Ah! Hinata chan, gomen! gomen! for summoning you this early in the morning but it seems that the last Uchiha here is very eager to get this over with so come." Tsunade sama was tensed and surely she'll be asking Shizune for her sake after all this.

Hinata stepped forward and swallowed her nerves. Her mind was racing.

"Go on, I'm all ears." Tsunade gestured for Sasuke to speak.

"I'm here to talk about Hinatas child." Sasuke didn't even give her a glance when he talked. Everyone stood and sat straight, it was too quiet. _No! Please don't tell anyone!_

"Go on I'm listening." The hokage motioned for him to continue.

Hinata could feel her tears already prepared to fall, but she stood her ground and hoped no one noticed. Neji who was quiet, glanced at her with worried eyes.

Everything was about to fall down, and she couldn't even dare herself to talk. Now is not the time to be polite. She had to talk or else everyone will know, only Sasukes words were not the words she expected.

"I'm the father of her child. Our child " Sasuke was serious, he didn't even blink. Gasps were heard, but Kakashi only snorted and crinkled his eyes.

"What do you mean your child? This treacherous man must be lying!" One of the Hyuuga elders spoke. Hiashi was still and his eyes were closed.

Neji didn't speak but his face looked as if he was betrayed. His fist were closed with anger and his veins were showing.

Hinata trembled on the inside, the thought of Sasuke taking responsibility of her child didn't even cross her mind. _Why would he lie? What good will it do?_

"Please let the Uchiha finish. I want to hear the rest. Why the secrecy Sasuke? And why say it now?" Tsunade was shocked, and intrigued. From all the stories she heard, Sasuke was not the type to even give any woman a second glance and now the man is saying he's going to be a father.

"I had two goals before I left the village. First to kill my Brother Uchiha Itachi, and second to restore the Uchiha Clan…"

How Hinata wanted to curse and cry when he heard him say that.

"..I wanted her to be the next Uchiha matriarch, but I was also a rogue ninja at the time. I told her to keep our relationship a secret, I asked her of the same favor when she got pregnant. It was for her safety, I am the last Uchiha and a lot of people wants to kill me. I needed to make sure that she would be safe until I get back here in Konoha."

Sasuke was lying in the front of everyone's faces but only Hinata knew the truth. Her knees felt so weak.

"And is she safe now? Is that why you came back?" the Hokage asked.

"I killed itachi, so she is safe." Hinata stiffened and she felt tears forming behind her lavender eyes. But held it back, now is not the time to cry. Not in front of everyone. But to hear Itachis name was like a slap upon the back that has been soiling in the sun.

"Hinata is this true? Every word? I need you to be honest, lying to your Hokage is a great crime." Tsunade along with everyone looked at Hinata and waited for her answer, half of Tsunades mind was betting that it was not true, but half of her is also hoping that it is, so that the last Uchiha wouldn't be the last anymore. And the once pride of konoha will stay inside the walls of his village.

Hinata decided to play along, she needed to know what exactly Sasuke was planning. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Tsunade sama, what Sasuke said is true. I'm sorry for not telling everyone." She bowed her head, trying hard to seem honest and not lying at all.

"And what does the Hyuugas have to say?" Danzo spoke for the first time, his one visible eye were old and scary. But Sasuke seemed to be giving him the look that would make her run to the forest of death.

"Uchiha-san, didn't you think that you should've married her first before you impregnated her? My daughters reputation was tainted, she's our heiress and the village sees her as a whore." Hiashi spoke to Sasuke, his posture was perfect. And his eyes are calculating

"I could marry her anytime. And besides, you've disowned her already. She doesn't have to answer to your clan anymore." Even with Sasukes rudeness, Hiashi seemed to be pleased with him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, because you deserted the village, you'll be on probation, and i need you to give information about your whole journey including the death of Uchiha Itachi. For now I think Hinata chan here will be able to keep an eye on you. A few Anbus will check up on you from time to time. You can't get into trouble, and you can't go outside the village for 3 months. For now, I guess you should go." Tsunade finished the whole ordeal, Asking Shizune of her Sake.

Danzo looked pleased with the situation, while the elders seemed unaffected. The Hyuuga elders were a bit shaken but still looked stern, they bowed to the hokage and left.

Hiashi asked Neji to step outside, while he looked at Hinata with worried face.

"Hinata i need you and Uchiha-san here to come over for dinner tomorrow. There is a lot to talk about." He looked at Sasuke and gave him a slight nod and left the Hokages office.

Sasuke turned to her direction and gestured her to come with him. Hinata knew better and nodded, bowing to the Hokage and the other guests. Giving her father and Neji outside a glance before she turned and left the building with Sasuke.

Outside the tower, Hinata kept her distance. She didn't know where they would go, all questions are now scrambled inside her head.

"Hinata where do you live?" Sasuke suddenly asked her. She stiffened, surprised by his voice. _Did he really have to call her name without any honorifics?_

All the heads of people they were passing by were directed to them, some scared of the Uchiha walking, some surprised, some girls were giggling at the sight of Sasuke then glares at her. It was a good thing that it was still early that the crowd was still small.

"Ano, I've been living in an apartment just a few blocks from here." She didn't feel the need to explain why, because he already knew that she was disowned by her clan.

"We should head there, we can't talk here." Sasuke didn't even spare her a glance when he suddenly touch her back and pulled her closer. Hinata was about to question him why the sudden action, but she didn't have the chance. There in front of them poofed Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo." The Copy Ninja greeted them, his eyes were crinkled. Hinata wondered how he really looked like without the mask. She inwardly shook her head and greeted him as well. But Sasuke doesn't seemed to be pleased to see his former sensei.

"Sorry, sorry for interrupting your reunion but it's been a long time Sasuke. And Hinata-chan! Who knew huh?" She felt Sasukes hand on her back. Cold and deceiving.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke finally responded to Kakashi. The familiarity was there.

"Ah, he's on a mission with everyone. I guess they failed because you're already here." The masked man chuckled. Hinata stayed quiet and listened to the conversation.

"What mission? And who is everyone?" Sasuke seemed to be curious too.

"Well minus Hinata-chan here, most of the rookie nine is with him. And their mission is to bring you back. They'll be back soon, considering Hokage-sama already summoned them home and I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees you." Sasuke Snorted and gently pushed her forward, urging her to bid Kakashi goodbye with a bow.

Sasuke was rude, but Kakashi seemed fine by it. He was even waving at them.

 _I guess as long as his former student is here inside the walls of Konoha he wouldn't mind rudeness.Or maybe he's just used to it._

 **HINATAS APARTMENT**

They entered her apartment and Hinata turned to him, she stood there in silence. Expecting him to talk.

He took his surrounding. The apartment was just the right size. It was simple, there wasn't much to it. It wasn't how he pictured her space, he expected her to have a lot more going on because she was a woman and an heiress. He paid her no mind and walked towards the balcony which had a good view of the Hokages Faces.

He breathe in the same air he did when he was a kid. He had no other choice, the unborn child was his only blood left, Itachis legacy, and family. He had no idea how to start again but he's willing to try for itachis child.

"Uchiha-san, why?" her voices snapped him out of his nostalgic mind and he looked at her. Today she didn't look pregnant, she looked miserable. Yes, she's still beautiful no doubt about that, but her hair was dull, and her eyes were tired almost dead.

 _Is she becoming this mess because Itachi is gone? Or is it because of me?_ I caused that didn't I?

"Your child is an Uchiha, there's no need to explain. Keep your distance close to me, remember to always be within my range. I don't trust all this people, especially the elders." He wasn't a fool, he remembered all the revelation of Tobi about Danzo and the Konoha elders. He didn't trust the masked man but he also can't put the possibility aside.

"I still don't know why you're here and doing such things, but I don't trust you." Hinata seemed to understand that he was a man of few words. And nodded at him. She went into the kitchen saying she would prepare lunch for them and her sensei.

He let her words sink in, but everything is still blurry in his mind. Tomorrow it will be a week since he killed Itachi, his big brother. Perhaps she's doing the right thing not trusting him, even he didn't trust himself. But he knew deep inside that his desire to protect her and the child growing inside her belly is genuine.

The thought of having another Uchiha born didn't sound so bad in his ears it was common knowledge the he really wanted to restore the clan. An Uchiha, an innocent one. But for a child to grow up without a father is just another form of cruelty, let alone letting an Uchiha child go through it, it would mean chaos. If the child bears the Sharingan, the elders would tear it apart, push it to its limits and make another Itachi. Itachi was the epitome of a perfect shinobi, too perfect. He doesn't need that. He can't afford that. This is the logical thing to do. _Let Hinata sulk, I don't care. As long as they're on my sight._

 **STREETS OF KONOHA**

He walked alongside Hinata when she insisted that she needed to talk to her Sensei, hence the food. It was already noon but the sun was hiding behind clouds. She was quiet, but her face was a like a window to her mind. It was clear that she was deep in thought. _Good._

Much to his surprise, Kurenai was also pregnant. But there was no husband on sight. She looked worried but as soon as she recognized Sasuke her face contorted, it made her ugly.

"Is he who i think he is?" Kurenai seemed shaken by his presence but didn't show it. She looked at Hinata expecting her to answer vocally, but she only nodded.

"You're the father. I-i never saw that coming." She tried to force a laugh but it came out like she was hurt. And perhaps she really was.

He saw that Hinata was about to deny her assumption but her nerves got the best of her and Sasuke beat her to it.

"I am." He wasn't in the mood to talk, but Kurenai would most likely get the word out. Without a warning he held Hinatas waist to give emphasis. Hinata took a sharp breath, but smiled at her Sensei and gave her the bento she prepared. She rubbed Kurenais swollen belly and bowed farewell insisting that she needed to go.

Sasuke who was usually rude, nodded at Kurenai, removed his arm from Hinatas waist as soon as they were out of sight. She was weird. It seemed like his touch disgusts her, he wasn't the touchy type. He too hates physical interactions, but he too won't deny that women can't resist him. But Hinata is not just some woman. No. Hinata was an heiress, she grew up breathing in elegance and proper etiquette. And most of all, Hinata was and perhaps the only woman to get Uchiha Itachi to his knees. _Yeah, she's not like the others._

They decided to head for the market seeing as he only has the clothes his wearing with him. Hinata was quiet but kept a close distance to him, seeing as people kept giving them weird and shocked glances.

He didn't mind. He grew up surrounded by people staring at him, strangers watching if he's going to fail. But he's learned to keep them away from his mind. Everything they say are just noises, like the wind or the sound of rain falling and hitting the ground. It was natural.

Even Hinata seemed to be the same. After buying all the necessities he needed, he didn't even see her flinch from the whispered words directed to her.

"I bet she was raped by that bastard."

"Poor thing, can't even talk in his presence."

"Fucking whore."

Despite all the words, she remained calm. But he knew, she heard them all. But one thing he didn't want to hear now was the sound of a loud voice. His words are along the lines of " _Sasuke"_ and "Teme".

He almost rolled his eyes when he turned and saw him coming fast. Naruto. His face red, sweat glistening despite the cold wind of the night approaching, but he wore the smile that makes his eyes dissappear. On his back was he assumed the rest of the team that's supposed to bring him back.

"Teme! You fucking bastard! I knew you'd get back, i would've dragged you! But heh, of course you'd come back you're own way!" He seemed out of breath. They must've heard the news from Tsunade just like what Kakashi said and run like hell to get back as soon as possible.

Before he could even respond to the blonde idiot who seemed so happy to see him he heard loud clap of skin to skin.

Everyone turned and saw Hinata clutching her face and looking at Sakura with surprise in her eyes.

Everyone was stunned. Sakura just slapped Hinata.


	5. Personified Blue

**CHAPTER 5**

HINATA POV

Gasps were heard. And a complete utter silence followed. No one expected it, the rage in Sakuras eyes, or the slap.

"How could you Hinata! How could you do this to me?" The words that came out of Sakuras mouth hurt more than the slap she had just received. But everything was blurred. Her mind was blank. She didn't understand. This was too much drama for a day.

Before Hinata could even register and react to what was done to her, no one saw Sasuke move. He was too fast. Before she could even blink, Sasuke has already pinned Sakura on the ground with so much force that the market place was empty in no time. She heard the ground crack and shake. Civilians were screaming that the Uchiha is going to kill everyone, children crying, men stumbling.

His hands curled around Sakuras neck, his Sharingan blazing and spinning wildly. No one moved. Not until they heard the sound of electricity coming from Sasukes Hand. Everyone's eyes widen as Sakura shrieked in fear and pain, her body twisted while the smell of her burned skin exploded in their nostrils.

"Sasuke! Stop this!" Naruto who's the fastest among them shakily tried to push Sasuke away from Sakura but his words fell on deaf ears, and Sasukes grip on her neck just got even tighter.

Hinata fell on her knees, she didn't even notice Shino and Kiba was already on her side checking her bruised cheek and trying to steady her.

 _He's going to kill her! Because of me!_

With the little strength Hinata had, she stood and run as fast as she could towards Sasuke. He looked furious, almost unrecognizable. The urge to kill was present in his eyes that was burning with hate and anger. But something else was there in his eyes that almost made her cry when she recognized.

 _No!_ _This has to stop_!

Hinata knelt beside Sasuke and slowly held his face. She winced at the smell of Sakuras skin burning, and the loud sound of electricity that echoed from his body that pierced her ears. She felt him flinch but it didn't stop her. With her voice full of concern and panic she called his name.

"Sasuke, we need to go home." It was only then that his eyes moved.

"Please Sasuke." She almost sobbed. And when his eyes settled to her lavender eyes they lost the fire that was spinning just moments ago.

"Anyone who lays a hand on Hinata, dies." His voice, made her knees weak, and her insides turn. He looked at Sakura, but it was obvious that he was referring to everyone. Making the message clear.

He let go of Sakuras neck, and took Hinatas hand when he stood. He looked at everyone as if daring them to make a move. Even Naruto couldn't speak. When no one made a move, Sasuke didn't hesitate to carry her and jumped towards the roofs.

She felt her breath leave her body because of Sasuke's force.

Hinata looked back at everyone and she saw how Sakuras eyes didn't blink, she wasn't moving, but her body was shaking involuntarily.

The speed of Sasuke made her hold tight to his clothes, she realized that again he smelled like lightning. Everything happened too fast that she didn't realize the tears escaping her eyes.

\--

If this was any other day she would have blushed at how physically close she was with a man. But this was no ordinary day, nor was he an ordinary man.

This day is the day where lies would spread around as the truth. And this man was an avenger, a prodigy, a former rogue ninja. This man was Uchiha Sasuke.

They entered her apartment through the window, and he sat her on her bed and went straight to the bathroom. Where she heard the water run and splash.

She didn't move. She wanted to. but she didn't. She needed to talk to him, but something inside of her is telling her to see what he would do. To hear what he has to say. _I saw it, in his eyes._

The bathroom door opened and Sasuke knelt in front of her. He held a wet cloth. His face was washed but he still smelled like fire.

She didn't flinch when she saw his hands move towards her face, to her cheek. Her bruised cheek. She didn't even noticed how it was swelling now until he touched it and green light emitted healing chakra from his hands that was going to snap Sakuras neck just moments ago. Just a few seconds was all it took and she was healed. Then with the wet cloth he cleaned her face including her tear stained puffy eyes. _Who would have thought that those hands are capable of such things._

Healing was normal for any shinobi. But healing just doesn't seem to fit Sasukes personality. When someone hears his name they pray, Healing is the last thing that comes to mind. Destruction, Rage, Anger, Pain, all that needs healing is what Sasuke is. So to be healed by him, should've made her flinch, move, gasp or anything. Any reaction would do. But she didn't, and Hinata knew exactly why.

"We need to stop this." His hands were each on her sides resting on her bed, caging her like the lie he has created is. But he didn't answer. His eyes never made contact with hers, with his head low.

"It's not too late Uchiha-san, i don't think i can do this. Sakura loves you, Please. We could still make this right." She swallowed when she saw him move. Looking up, straight to her eyes. There it is again, that thing inside his eyes that almost made her cry.

"This is how we make this right. I don't care about Sakura, she knows that. Only you and the child matters now. Remember that."

He was serious, and she can't have that. She was losing whatever battle this is.

"Why?" Her tears, once again stained her face. She needed to know. If she was to keep hurting her friends, then she needs to know why.

"You know exactly why. And trust me Hinata, there are people who wants to hurt you more than Sakura. Now rest." His voice wasn't cold or mad, it held something, an emotion. And with that he stood and went outside her room.

 _Do i Sasuke? And are you really?_

Even with cheeks healed, she doesn't know if she feels any better. In a way she understood why Sakura would feel that way. And given Sakuras nature, she should have expected that kind of reaction. Sakura loved the Uchiha prodigy when they were still in the academy and is obviously still madly in love with him now that they are older.

Jealousy.

She knew exactly how a harmless laughter, or a touch from Sakura could make her feel because of Naruto before, when she was still clouded with her stupid crush. But she could say that she handled her jealousy pretty well. But she could only imagine what Sakura felt when she heard the news. It makes her sick, and given the fact that it's not even true makes it even worse.

But Sasuke is right. She knew exactly why, and she saw it with her own eyes. He really is a man of few words. Even his actions are minimal. He may not voice it out loud. But his eyes, they speak the truth. And she heard them clear.

 _Sasuke is lost, lonely even. He is afraid_ _to lose everything again._

\--

With the situation on hand, Sasuke decided to cook for them given that Hinatas kitchen are packed with supplies. Contrary to what people believes, He knows how to cook a decent meal. That's what being a rogue ninja had taught him. To be independent, do things on his own, to take matters into his own hands. And how badly did he want to do that earlier that day.

Sakura was just asking for it. She didn't even think how he would react. If only Hinata hadn't touched him, or talk him out of it then her funeral would have taken place as soon as possible. But no, Sakura was lucky.

A knock came and interrupted his thoughts and he immediately paused his business in the kitchen and headed to the door.

There in front of him, are two man that he quite remembered well. Kiba who is basically a brunette version of Naruto with a dog which is humongous now. And Shino who rarely talked during the academy, one he can actually tolerate. There in his hands were bags of clothes that he and Hinata bought before all the ruckus in the market began.

"Sasuke-san, we came by to give this to you." Shino handed the item to him and he nodded his thanks.

"Hinata forgot about it after what happened. Say, is she still awake?" Kiba who he was right about being another Naruto spoke loud, even his dog is barking some kind of question mark with his question.

"She's.."

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!" Hinata who was obviously awake now approached the three. She saw the bags that Sasuke was holding and she gasped.

"I'm sorry for causing you two trouble, thank you for bringing them. You should be resting now."

"You're like our sister so it's fine. And Hinata, are you alright after what happened?" Shino asked, his face which is usually without emotion was filled with concern.

Hinata smiled, a sad smile. "I understand her actions. I should have known. But I'm fine, Uchi.. Sasuke healed me well." She almost slipped on calling him Uchiha-san. If she continues this, then somehow someone will catch up. Sasuke seemed to notice too, and he stepped closer to her touching her back. This action seemed to irritate Kiba.

"So it's true eh? Hinata I really thought it would be Naruto you know. heh!" Kiba who isn't one to keep his thoughts to himself spoke, he tried to fake a laugh but his smile were never the same as it usually is. This one never reached his eyes.

"No matter, it doesn't matter. I, we just want you to know that we're here for you. You're like our sister you know and your child would be like our little Baby too so. If you ever need anything don't hesitate, we heard everything including what your clan did. Those bastards! But you got Sasuke here and.."

He paused and looked at Sasuke. "I may not know you well or even trust you at all. But what you did back there proved how much she means to you, and if Hinata loves you then there must be something good in you. And i trust Hinata. So if you need anything don't hesitate to come to us."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I guess we should be going, we know you also had a long day. Have a good night Hinata, Sasuke-san." Shino who was mostly quiet spoke and bid them good bye dragging Kiba and Akamaru with him.

After hearing the door closed, Hinata looked at Sasuke uncertain as to what words she should say. She looked behind him and saw the mess in the kitchen, she immediately blushed.

"Ano, Uchiha-san. Pardon me, but I should be the one preparing our food. Please rest and I will not take long." She stammered, and bowed to him as if she was ashamed of making him cook.

He waved it off and smirked a little. "Don't mind me, you should take a shower. The food will be ready by the time you're done."

"Are you sure? Do you need any help?" She asked again seemingly making sure that he wasn't forced to do anything.

"Hinata, I'm sure. Go."

\--

The events of the day has slowly sunked into her, she felt it in her pores, her lungs, her saliva.

 _Itachi is really dead and this is what I get._

How could she be more fool than she already was? She dreamed of her future with the man that's six feet underground now. She is now sharing the same roof with the man that killed her lover, the same man that her lover loved the most even more than he could ever loved her. People who hated her, would hate her more. People who loved her would feel betrayed.

 _But this is what I get. A big fat lie, a new company, and a life growing inside of her._

The water running down her face to her naked body hid the tears from her eyes. She could not seem to stop them from flowing. Her chest hurt, she didn't know that it would be possible to hurt even more. But she needed to be strong, that's what she always tell herself.

She wiper herself dry, especially her eyes. She wrapped herself in her towel and took a deep breath.

 _Be strong Hinata, for Itachi and for your child._

She laid her favorite sundress on the bed. She felt the soft fabric it was made of. Its colors are of the darkest of blue and the neckline round and modest. The dress was herself personified. It was blue just like her. It was modest just like her.

She clipped her bra on her back when she heard the door open.

She didn't move, she knew who it was. With her back from the door she was helpless.

She felt warm hands on her waist circling to her growing belly. She took a sharp breath and held it.

 _What is happening?_

She saw the side of his pale face and Onyx hair on her shoulders with her peripheral vision, and for a moment she let herself believe that it was Itachi.

She felt her knees go weak when she felt his warm breath on her neck to her ears.

"Uchiha s..."

"Ssshhh.. Hinata, call me Sasuke."

 **Authors note:**

 **OMG!** so what do you guys think is going to happen next? you can give me any suggestions, if you think I should put in some important situations too or characters to include! I will gladly welcome them. also I'm really sorry about the delay! Gomenasai!

And thanks again for all those who favorite and follows! I really appreciate them!


	6. Bless This Mess

Authors note: Hey guys, lol for some reason the site kept on messing up the latest chapter I uploaded, you probably received a notification. I'm really sorry about that because I had to delete it. And re-upload it again and again until it wasn't messed up anymore. *sigh. Gomenasai!

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Sas..sasuke?" she whispered his name. And she felt him draw a long deep breath at her shoulder as if taking a whiff of her scent. She felt her body shiver from such an intimate, and almost animalistic act.

His hand reached for her chin and made her look at his dark eyes. And she gulped forcefully, not sure if what she's feeling was fear or disgust.

 _Maybe both. Anyone can always feel two things at once_

He then proceeded to touch her temple, near her eyes.

 _Is he going to kill me? Twist my neck perhaps? Would i feel any pain? Would i have a chance to fight him in this vulnerable position? Do i even care?_ _Maybe i really want to die.._ _Wouldn't it be better if she just die now?_ _That way i will be with him again. And forever we'll be together. That doesn't sound so bad._

Still feeling his warm hand, his other hand proceeded to pull one strap of her bra to the side, exposing her other shoulder and making her gasp and her hair stand.

 _The nerve! He's not going to kill me.. he's, he is.._

She finally decided she had to fight and resist whatever he's doing. She took a breath ready to voice out the uncomfort and disgust she was currently feeling when he looked at her as if he was trying to say something.

Her face confused at what exactly he means and why not just speak out loud. He tapped her temple and gave her a look.

 ** _Do it_**.

And she did. She activated her Byakugan and saw four men two blocks away from her house. One of them was Hatake Kakashi, he looked like he was laughing and teasing the other guy. One who looked like an Anbu, a Hyuga Anbu to be exact.

 _So that's why_. He knew that someone from her clan was outside taking a peek at them. And doing what he did to her was going to make the Hyuga Anbu stop on spying.

With her Byakugan still activated she looked at him, surprise and relief etched on her face. "How did you.."

"I felt them, and i knew they were coming after the events at the market. It was only a matter of time." He cut her, still close to her person.

 _Amazing. How he could sense them dispite the distance_.

She sighed as she was reminded of that dreadful time they had earlier at market of konoha. And she felt tired again. Nodding at him.

"Finish what you're doing and Hinata?.."

She didn't take a look at him, blushing and embarrassed at how she didn't notice it was all farce from the start.

"..Call me Sasuke, or else they will know."

She looked down and nodded her head instead, she didn't know if she still has the voice to answer.

\--

Sasuke prepared the table for their dinner. He shook his head trying to remove the memory of Hinata so close to him.

 _Is she really pregnant? Her body didn't look like one. And she smelled really nice._

His eye twitched. He was exhausted from everything, physically, emotionally, mentally and all the possible ways to get tired.

 _Was all these trouble worth it?_ _Of course._

Just like Naruto, once Sasuke makes a decision he will stick to it no matter what. And with the situation involving his kin, it makes everything worth it, ten fold.

It was a good thing that he sensed them, as soon as he did. And that he did what he did, if a Hyuga sees people having sex or are about to have sex, it customary for any Hyuga with their Byakugan activated to stop spying and deactivate them as soon as possible. They don't want people to think of them as perverts, and he took advantage of that knowledge. Add to the idea that that damn Hyuga Anbu probably saw Hinata growing up, of course he wouldn't want to see Hinata bending over for some man. He doesn't need a peeping tom, and he won't tolerate it.

But Hinata being Hinata, almost slipped his name from her pretty little mouth in a very formal way instead of the first name basis, that is expected for people who are about to have a sexual intercourse.

If that Hyuga Anbu had read her lips then their cover would be blown. And He would be thrown somewhere far where he won't be able to see her and his Nephew or Niece. Thinking about that possibility fills him with dread. The possibilty of not having the ability to protect them.

He heard the door click and he turned to see Hinata already dressed.

He always knew that Hyuga Hinata was beautiful. Just like the Uchihas, Hyugas were born beautiful, and always easy on the eyes. Her her was dark as the angry night sky, and her body was what to be expected from an heiress. Who knew Hinata would be dressing this way at home. She wore blue velvet.

She was perfect until he saw her eyes. Her eyes were shy, tired, nervous, unsure, angry even and most of all sad. Red and slightly swollen skin surrounded her alien lavender eyes.

 _She had been crying and i can't blame her._

 _Gone with Itachi, the glow of her eyes._

\--

She saw the table was set, and there was hot food. The smell was nice and she almost smiled at the thought of Sasuke cooking with an apron wrapped around his waist but forced it down, only giving away a slight tug at her cheeks.

She looked at him striding towards her, and she immediately backed herself to the door of her room.

Cornered like some mouse, he looked at her with no emotion and gently touched her hair.

"N-No Please stop doing that."

She held his arm trying to stop his ministrations but he only looked at her and arched his eyebrow.

"Stop doing that S-Sasuke.." and she held his gaze trying to look intimidating and failing miserably.

"I insist.."

"Hinata."

She closed her eyes, preparing herself from whatever he's about to do and felt him touch her hair or maybe mess was the right word.

With confusion evident on her face, she opened her eyes. Asking for explanation.

"So that they'll know that they came at the wrong time. Tell me Hinata have you ever had sex and had your hair stay in place?" He turned and messed up his hair as well. Leaving her blushing at the thought that people will really think that they were doing it now. Including Kakashi Sensei!

A knock came in, and there was Kakashi Sensei along with the Anbus spying on them just moments ago.

"Yo." As usual Kakashi was relaxed on the presence of the Uchiha, who just crossed his arms across his chest looking irritated.

So she bowed instead, since Sasuke didn't seem to know how to respect seniors or his own sensei for that matter. She remembered that her hair was a mess, and she blushed again trying to fix her hair.

"I see you've been busy Sasuke kun, Hinata, Gomen gomen!" His eyes crinkled, his one hand inside his pocket while his favorite book written by the famouse perverted sannin was held by the other. This caused her to blush even more.

"But Sasuke, what you did back there? I'm afraid it won't make the situation better. Sakura was your teammate and you almosy killed her. The Hokage is furious you know, i'm surprised she's not here herself.."

Sasukes former Sensei drew a breath, almost looking bored but his posture said otherwise.

"Pardon me Kakashi sensei but.. but how is Sakura-san? Is..Is she alright?" She couldn't stop herself from asking, she really remembered how Sakura looked almost lifeless when they left.

"uhh well she's.."

"probably not dead, but she's probably sleeping like a log now. Unmoving i'm sure since she isn't you Kakashi, that's Tsukiyomi for you." Sasuke cut him off.

"Just when i thought i'd never hear that damn word again." He scratched his mask covered chin as if reminiscing a dreadful memory. Which confused Hinata.

Tsukiyomi?

"Well Sasuke kun, i just went here myself to warn you, and remind you to at least try and avoid being in that situation again. It's not good for you and Hinata chan here.." He looked at her direction, his eyes lingering on her belly.

"..Also like i said the Hokage was furious, the elders are wary, and most of all the village is scared of you Sasuke."

"Do you think i care? Did the Hokage know what Sakura did to her?.." He waited for a moment, but no one answered.

 _She slapped me, I almost forgot. Should I?_

"..I'd do it again if i had the chance. And this time I won't stop." He turned to look at the rest of the anbus behind Kakashi.

Kakashi released his breath, as if expecting this.

"We won't be having any problem if no one would dare harm Hinata. It's that easy Kakashi." Sasuke made it clear once again.

 _I've never heard him speak so much._

Kakashi nodded. Understanding his student.

Sasuke turned, walked to the dining table and sat at one of the chairs. "Leave. We are starving and Hinata needs rest. I'll report to the Hokage myself but don't expect me kiss her ass."

"Of course Sasuke, rest well Hinata chan" He winked, and walked off with the Anbus, chuckling at his students irritation.

\--

They ate in silence. Hinata wanted to throw the food somewhere, maybe his face. But food is blessing, and it wasn't as bad as she expected.

"Your father doesn't believe us."

Just like that Sasuke breaks the silence hugging them. Of course her father wouldn't believe them.

"Yes." Short but not sweet. She doesn't feel like talking anymore. Overwhelmed by everything.

He nodded and she thought that was the end of the conversation. "That Hyuga Anbu would feed him tonight with what he thought he almost saw us doing. It will sate him until tomorrow night, do you wish to go and have dinner there?"

She was thankful she was done chewing when she felt she needed to swallow. She thought for moment that maybe she could tell her father, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

She nodded"Hai, my Father would appreciate u..us going there. I want my child to grow up with a g..grandfather."

 _Did she really have to say that? Sasuke has no one now. And if he would ever have a child, no grandfather or grandmother will be there for him._ _He had Itachi..._ _And..._ _So did I..._

Instead of getting mad, Sasuke nodded again not looking at her. He almost looked sad. And she thought he had all the right.

"I'm done. Thank you for the food S-Sasuke." She bowed to him.

\--

She was done eating he was sure, she washed her own plate. After that, she sat on a chair at the balcony, her back facing him. She had no book in her hands, she just sat there and gazed at the stars.

He watched her dark hair dance with the wind.

A grandfather, a family. Hinata has them, although they didn't have a good relationship now, he knew he needed to compromise. This child, this Uchiha child needs to be nurtured, needs to be surrounded by family, a big family, this child needs to be loved. And he will do everything to give him or her just that.

He started doing his report, telling everything from the start, elaborating situations, names, places, techniques, deaths but keeping Tobi out of the picture. He even explained Itachis death, his tears knocking at the back of his eyes at the memory of his smiling face. The smell of his blood. The loud thud when he fell. And His voice.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Hinata coming in, she spared him a glance, he blinked fast to stop the tears and he realized he had made a mess at the table.

"I will clean this mess later, rest well Hinata and don't close the door."

She didn't nod, but she heard him. She went inside her room and kept the door open.

 _Damn right I will clean this mess you've made, Niisan._

\--

Morning came and he only had an hour of sleep, after showering and wearing the clothes they bought. He together with Hinata, headed to the Hokage tower.

Civilians scattered when they walked, silence engulfed the beautiful morning and he couldn't ask for a better way to start his day. The Fifth Hokage, has been expecting him it seems. But what she didn't expect was Hinata coming along and defending him.

"You weren't there Hokage sama. I am a pregnant woman, I may be a kinuichi but that doesn't give anyone a right to just slap me.."

"..S-Sasuke may have done too much to her, and I am sorry about that. But Hokage sama let's not judge him for protecting his only family left."

She bowed very low, he thought maybe if she wasn't pregnant she would grovel at her feet. But Hinata being an Heiress was poised and dignified.

He hated how the Hokage rolled her eyes and nodded thanking him for his report. Telling him to avoid such violent reactions. He hated how Hinata begged for him to be forgiven, he hated how she bowed, he hated how she talked as if she knew. He hated how she was right.

After that shameful act in front of the Godaime, they went and bought lots of dangos. Hinata insisted she was having cravings. They went on and finally met the man he was looking for.

"Dobe, let's spar."

"Make sure you had a healthy breakfast teme, coz I'll beat your skinny ass if not!"

Naruto was right tho, he really needed a healthy breakfast, he ended up with a bruised cheek after. Hinata watched them under the shade of a tree, eating dangos like a child.

"Can I visit Sakura?"

 _So she could hurt you again?_

"No."

After that Lee, Tenten and Kiba joined Hinata. Talking and eating. Lee though didn't bat an eye and challenged him.

"Sasuke-kun let's test how youthful you still are even with your baby coming!" He shouted in that determined and annoying voice. None would know, but Sasuke respected Lee and even his Sensei Gai. Despite having no abilities for ninjutsu, they managed to be where they are right now, a powerful ninja.

Again he realized he should have eaten a healthy, big breakfast. Lee just kicked his ass, well almost kicked his ass just like when they first met. He stopped and stared at him curiously.

 _I smell blood._

"Sasuke-kun, your eyes are bleeding."

Hinata was instantly there in front of him, inspecting his eyes, she was was too fast to be pregnant. Gasping at the grotesque picture in front of them, only Kiba and Naruto teased them.

"Damn Hinata, I never thought I'd see the day you would be head over heels, over the Uchiha."

"Hinata chan, you need to feed him better."

Ignoring all the nonsense teasing, he stayed still. His eyesight are blurry, and red. He felt the substance flow from his eyes. And waited for what Hinata would say.

"S-Sasuke, what's wrong with your eyes?"

Her hands, small and smooth are touching his eyes. Her skin the smell of jasmine and lavender. He hated it. He hated what he had to say.

 _These eyes are not mine._

"It's Itachis.."

\--


	7. Blessed With Beauty and Rage

**CHAPTER 7**

The words rang in her head, running and running, but it didn't make any sense. Not until she thought of a memory. A moment in her young life, she wish had never happened. How people from the Konoha and as well as from other villages wanted her eyes, the Byakugan.

She remembered the failed attempt to abduct her when she was just a little girl. Young Byakugan eyes, all seeing, unmarked forehead, and a helpless heiress. It was too tempting. And with this situation they lost so much. Neji niisans father Hizashi lost his life willingly to protect her, to protect the byakugan, to protect her father and his twin brother, to protect the Clan. The effects of Hizashis lost life is still felt to this day. And to think that the same thing happened to Itachi made her blood boil.

 _It's Itachis..._

 _He took it. These eyes. His eyes. He's been looking at me the whole time. He killed him and then he took them for himself._

 _Didn't Itachi suffered enough?_

Her body shook and she can't hear a thing anymore. She needed to go somewhere. Somewhere private where she'll be able to cry.

Hinata turned and tried to hide the uncomfort and anger in her face, she focused on her foot and her balance. Home. She realized, she needed to go home.

"Nice spar Dobe, Lee." She heard Sasuke say. He was already behind her, for a moment she thought he almost stumbled on a rock.

"Don't be such a baby Sasuke!" Naruto teased.

 _Of course he's coming with me. I'm never alone since he came back claiming he's the father of my child._ _"Always be within my range" he said._

She turned the knob of the door of her apartment, and she felt the sticky substance still in her hands. Sasukes blood. She entered, washed her hands clean and just stood there waiting for him. Why? She didn't know.

Sasuke entered the house, his hands and parts of his shirt covered in blood. That horrible smell intensified. She stepped closer and he just stood there waiting. His eyes, droopy, irritated, and red.

 **Slap**..

Her tears instantly fell like river, and she shook violently.

Anger.

She always knew how to handle this emotion, but now failing to control herself felt better. Slapping Sasuke felf good. She had herself thinking if this is how Sakura felt when she slapped her.

"I hate you!" She aimed for a loud voice. To shout. But it didn't turn out that way. It came out like a cry, a helpless cry for something she didn't know.

Sasuke didn't even try to cover himself from her assault. He just stood there. Silent and his eyes glued to the floor, to her feet.

She wanted to punch him, she is a kinuichi and if she wanted she could kill him now, just a little chakra from her fingers to his heart, just like how Neji did it to her during the chuunin exams, but somehow she couldn't draw enough strength to do it overwhelmed by emotion, so she hit him in his chest repeatedly without the right form, like an ordinary man. She wanted to hurt him and she ended up looking pitiful.

"I hate you for being here, I hate you for taking his eyes!.."

"...This? This hateful person you're seeing is not me Sa-sasuke, I'm not like this, I d-don't slap people..."

"..But you just fill me with this emotions, I c-can't even.." She couldn't continue herself from talking, she was already stuttering, she didn't know what she was saying. Breathing became hard and she just wanted to die.

She felt Sasukes hands curl around her arms. Stopping her movements. His eyes looked mad and confused and hurt.

"What did you see in him? How old are you Hinata? I know I'm older than you and yet here you are, pregnant. How long did you know him? Was that enough time to be in love with a person? I thought you liked Naruto? Did you really know him huh? The real Itachi?" He spat, shaking her, insulting her, and finally talking. He didn't know it but his words hurt her she thought she would crumple and die of shame. But she stood her ground.

"You may see me as a shameless s-slut, but know this Sasuke, I had no regrets! No matter what you do here, no matter what the people may see, y-you will never be Itachi."

There she said it. She held her head high and stared at his face, who wasn't showing any emotion at this point. Until he smirked a little and came a snort.

"I hate to disappoint you but I will be Itachi.." Her face contorted in confusion, shock and fear.

"..I will burn an entire clan or a village if that meant that you and the life of your child will be safe." He looked at her with _his_ eyes. Sincerity was there, she felt it. She heard it. And how she wished she didn't see them. _Again. Why does she always see his true intentions?_

"But you killed him Sasuke.." She cried more. "You killed your own brother." Her voice now a whisper in the hot wind. Her heart almost felt like it was at her throat. She hates confrontations.

"Did you love him Hinata?" He asked. His voice now much calmer.

Five simple words, that made her heart tremble. A question, people and even her family have asked her before. But now hearing Sasuke ask her the same made her feel afraid. She could answer this. _Right?_ _I loved him despite the short period of time i knew him. Right?_

"I l-love him." There was a stutter, and she wanted to smack herself for this. Sasuke tho, just nodded.

"I didn't kill him.. I.." He sounded like he was confessing.

"..I couldn't kill him."

"He died on his own."

Hinata was confused. Suddenly remembering how Itachi coughed blood when they were together. He was so sick.

 _I should have taken him to a healer. I should've forced him. I should have done something. Anything. But i couldn't, just like Sasuke i couldn't do anything._

"He looked peaceful. Maybe that was what he really wanted.. I didn't know it then but I knew something or someone made him happy, Thank you for giving him happiness." Sasukes eyes looked so far and sad and almost peaceful but also full of regret. She thought for a moment if he was being sincere. After all the hurtful words he said to her.

"Give me all your hate, all that violence you have, all the anger.. I will accept them Hinata. But I will be here." She heard him say as he gave her space going to the bathroom.

Sasukes face made her crumble to her knees and cry. She imagined how Itachi looked like, what were his last words, his last thoughts. And all the places her mind went made her heart break.

\--

Drying his face with a small towel, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. A lot of people said that he looked like his brother, but he begs to disagree.

Itachi was just different, in so many ways, as a person, as a Shinobi, as a brother, he _was_ unique. Unlike him.

He stared at the veins in _his_ eyes, red and angry, he strained his newly acquired eyes, he slept for only 3 hours in the span of one week, it hurts now that the adrenaline he felt from the spar with Naruto and Lee was slowly washing away.

He could heal himself. Just a little chakra and he will be good as new. He knew he could but he chose not to. He realized he wanted to feel the pain. He wanted to feel this agonizing pain behind his eyes, behind his brothers eyes.

It's the least he could do. He guessed that guilt was the one to blame.

\--

The buzzing of his companions vibrated his chest, telling him that something was wrong. Like always.

Aburame Shino adjusted his glasses, his eyes squinting from the bright sun. His parka despite the warm weather is still on. He walked along the parts of Konoha which he is still not familiar with. Hinatas apartment was near the Old Hyuuga Compound but still farther.

This will only be the second time that he will be visiting her new home. Carrying the package securely, he tried to think of how Hinata and Sasuke came to be. In all the years that he knew his teammate, Uzumaki Naruto has always been the apple of her eyes. From their days in the academy, her admiration and dare he say love for the Blond has always been there even when she blossomed into a young woman. _So how and when did Sasuke entered the picture?_

 _When did he notice Hinata?_

 _Did Sasuke have a crush on Hinata when they were younger?_

 _Did he visit her when he was still rogue?_

 _Did he ask her to wait for him?_

 _Did Hinata liked two men at once?_

The more Shino thought about it, the more he's getting confused. He wanted to feel betrayed, maybe even offended that Hinata didn't trust him or Kiba enough to tell them who was Sasuke in her life, but he just didn't have it within him. To have anything against Hinata would be like him killing his own bugs; it won't be good for him and he will end up hurting her. _So no._ Shino is above that, he loves and respects Hinata, simple as that.

He turned and saw the structure of her new home. The air in this area is fresher compared to the polluted center of Konoha, at least polluted in his standards.

He knocked twice and heard a shuffling of feet. His insects still buzzing telling him things he chose to ignore. There in front of him stood Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata, here's what you asked for last night..." He saw her puffy and sweaty red face, his kikachû still vibrating. "Are you alright Hinata? I heard about Sasukes eyes bleeding when i saw Kiba, is he okay?"

"I am a-alright Shino-kun, it's just that i get really emotional these days and i cry at little things, S-sasuke is fine. Thank you for this Shino-kun, i am really sorry if i bothered you for this." She stammered, her eyes darting everywhere, mostly looking down at the package, but he nodded anyway.

"We will always help Hinata, and don't ever think that you're bothering anyone. Well i will leave you now, i know you have a lot preparations, i hope it fits."

Shino who isn't one for physical affections didn't budge when Hinata hugged him without a warning. Hinata unlike the others wasn't afraid or disgusted by the nature of his body, and he welcomed her touch everytime.

"Arigato Shino-kun." She smiled shyly when she let him go.

Adjusting his glasses and his parka, he wen't on his way thinking that maybe Sasuke being with Hinata doesn't have to complicated to understand.

Because Hinata will never judge a person without knowing them first. He can testify to that. And also now that he thought about it, Hinata wasn't a fangirl of the Uchiha. And everyone knows how the last Uchiha hated them screaming his name.

He smirked. _I shouldn't be making this complicated._

\--

Hinata stared at the package she asked of Shino last night. Their team has always been unique when it came to their natural abilities and physical attributes, they can communicate through Shinos insects.

He insisted that she keep one special kikaichû inside her house for occasions that she cannot go outside. She used it for the very first time last night.

Hinata never liked asking favors from other people, her teammates or even her family. She would rather do things on her own but her teammates especially Kiba would always treat her like a princess. She took a deep breath and entered her room.

\--

"Let me."

Sitting at the edge of her bed, Sasuke let Hinata take a look at his eyes, for a moment he thought she will just wrap it up with something. But it turns out she wanted to heal him. He closed his eyes and let her do anything she wanted. He's tired of fighting.

"Do you still want to proceed with this dinner? We can't strain your e-eyes. I am sure Father will understand."

"Ie, we should go." He needed to meet the Hyuuga Clan as soon as possible. He can always rest later.

Hinata nodded and gave him a package he knew Shino brought. He looked at her and opened it. A simple yet elegant Yukata was introduced to him, colors of deepest red and blue stared back at him.

"Father would be pleased to see you in your clans colors."

"And you?"

 _Would she be wearing the Uchihas colors too?_

"I will be wearing both of our Clans colors, i do not wish to offend him." She excused herself and turned for the bathroom, while he took his time to examine the fabric in his callused hands. _Our Clan._

\--

It only took them a few minutes to be at their destination. The Hyuuga Compound was a real sight to see, more traditional compared to the Uchiha District, but the vibe was almost the same.

He saw how Hinata was loved by most of her Clansmen, obviously they are delighted by her presence. But there are also some who looked downright disappointed. Hyuuga Neji was there, welcoming them and thanking him for protecting Hinata from Sakuras wrath. He could see he's pissed at the idea of Sasuke getting his sweet little cousin pregnant but he chose to not speak about it.

"About the wedding Uchiha-sama, when do you intend to marry my daughter?"

Hyuuga Hiashi kept calling him " _Uchiha-sama"_. He didn't care about titles and honorifics, but it also did not sound like Hiashi was kissing his ass. No. Hiashi was intimidating. Just like how he expected him to be. He was just being respectful to him, because he's basically the Head of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke keeps on forgetting about the technicalities of being the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre.

"After Hinata gives birth, i intend to marry her as soon as she's strong enough. Hyuuga-sama." Sasuke clench his jaw, as if it was so hard to talk to someone with respect.

Hiashi nodded, pleased about the whole thing.

"When did you first noticed my neesama?" Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinatas younger sister smoothly joined the conversation. He looked at Hinata who's looking nervous.

"When she did not chase me around when i was in the academy, Hanabi-san" He smiled a little at his own revelation. At this Hiashi too gave a small smile, the patriarch seemed almost proud that his daughter wasn't a fangirl.

 _She really never did. She did follow Naruto around tho._

The dinner was not as bad has he thought it would be, Hyuuga Hiashi was indeed cold and old and intimidating, but he's also caring and thoughtful of his daughters, he finally understood why Hinatas situation made him snap. He didn't know how to show his love for his children.

Hyuuga Hanabi was a different case, she was loud and cheerful and honest. The younger Hyuuga wasn't shy about speaking her mind. Not once did Hiashi tried to stop her from joining the conversations meant for the adults, it was almost as if Hiashi enjoyed this from Hanabi. Hinata tho, was quiet and just enjoyed listening.

"I insist that you spend the night here Hinata, Uchiha-sama, It's late and you should be sleeping already. Why don't you two sleep at your old bedroom?"

"Father kept your room clean ever since you moved out." He heard Hanabi whisper to her older sister, who is blushing now.

"Thank you Father. I hope you sleep well." Hinata shyly walked up to her father and stood on her tip toes, giving her father a kiss at his cheek.

"Go rest. I still need to talk to Uchiha-sama. It will only take a minute."

Hinata and Hanabi nodded and went to he guessed the direction of Hinatas old room.

\--

"She would never name you when i asked her."

Sasuke stood still, silently listening and admiring the fireflies flying far around the garden.

"I asked her a thousand times but she didn't. If i knew then what i know now, i would have understood. But i didn't so i asked her to move out."

Hiashi looked like he was talking to himself. But Sasuke knew better.

"I was hurt. Hurt that my own daughter won't tell me who she loved. I imagine that my wife must be angry at me right now for what i did. And i admit that i was wrong. I hope she finds it in her to forgive me, and you too." The patriarch was sincere, his appearance looked more like a father now than a clan leader.

"Hinata is not someone who will hate you for vanishing her. She's hurt too, but we all know how she is. You're still her father.."

"..It was wrong of me to have her in this situation without marrying her first or even introducing my self to you. I apologize for that. But we want our child to know you as its grandfather."

Hiashi nodded and smiled genuinely. "Thank you."

\--

He finally reached Hinatas room, he almost thought he was lost in this huge mansion. He saw Hinata already asleep at her old bed. He observed the place and realized it was almost the same as her room in the apartment. It was simple.

Her bed was a little small but they would have to sleep together, just in case someone decided to take a peek at them, it could be Hanabi for all he knows.

He sat silently at the edge and looked at Hinata, she looked so tired and stressed. He thought of how she healed him earlier when he wanted to feel pain.

He thought of how she hit him that afternoon, how she was so mad. He thought maybe those hits could have been kisses for Itachi. He swallowed these familiar and old emotion down.

"Thank you for healing me." He slept beside her.

\--

Sasuke wakes up giddy and at the same time irritated. The morning was cold and his bones ached to be moved.

Hinata was hugging him, her face at his chest and her arm across his abdomen. His muscles clench at the sensation of her dark hair sprawled at his body. Sasukes eyes travelled down and he saw a dent in his pants.

 _Fuck._

He quickly stood, looking at Hinata who's slowly awakening from his sudden movement.

"We should go." He cleared his throat, taking deep breaths, turning and successfully hiding his shameful body reaction, trying to calm himself.

"But Father would want us to have breakfast here." She clearly had no idea what was going on, and what she had just done to him.

 _This woman is filled poison, and it's affecting me now._

"No, we need to go. I will wait for you outside."

 _She's poison blessed with beauty and rage._

\--

Surprisingly Hinata cooked him a large portion of breakfast when they got home, he didn't want to believe that it was because she believed Narutos insistence that he eat more. Because he was just tired, and clearly it wasn't because of him lacking a nutritious breakfast.

A weak knock interrupted their silent ritual, and Hinata took it to herself to open the door.

"Oh Hinata-chan is Sasuke h-here?"

" What is it Dobe?"

Naruto wasn't his usual self today or as far as he could remember. He stuttered and his eyes had sad look.

"It's just.. it's Pervy sage, they said he's dead."

Hinata gasp and held her hand over her mouth. She immediately held the blonds hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that Naruto-kun, he was like a father to you right?"

Naruto seemed to be out of his mind, sadness didn't register well in his face. He hugged Hinata and thank her, turning to Sasuke.

"Let's go Dobe. Hinata i'll drop you off to Kurenai."

"H-hai."

\--

"Hinata, is he treating you right?" Kiba sniffed at her while Akamaru slept at her side.

"Of course Kiba-kun, it's just that Naruto needs him now."

"I heard what happened to his Master, one of the Legendary Sannin was killed last night." Shino who was sitting at her front spoke calmy.

"There must be someone really strong in Ame." Akamaru barked in agreement with his master.

"But really Hinata, is Sasuke treating you well? If he doesn't, you know you can tell us right?" Kiba pushed further.

"He treats me well, sometimes he would cook for me too." She smiled.

"Wouldn't that be a sight?" Kiba grinned.

She suddenly remembered how Itachis demise affected Sasuke as a person, and as a shinobi. Itachi sacrificed his whole life for Sasuke, for the village.

"Please give him a chance, he is but a lonely child. I'm everything he's got."

Akamaru whined as she scratched him behind his ear.

\--

"If only i was there, Ero Sennin wouldn't have to die." Naruto cried with anger in his voice.

Drinking their sake early in the morning, Naruto and Sasuke both sat on top of the Third Hokages Head.

In a way he realized he could relate to Naruto, the feeling of wanting to save someone and realizing you're too late was something he's still trying cope.

Naruto talked about how Jiraiya had taught him so much, from all the techniques, about their travels together, all the new things he got to experience because of the Legendary Sannin. All the while the blond cried silently. Sasuke who isn't one for situations like this listened and gave him all his attention.

"Itachi was already dying when we fought." He looked at the village he left years ago. And he remembered how he and his older brother walked these streets happy before it all went to hell.

"We never really had a chance to talk about that Sasuke." He heard the blond said, and he was right. Sasuke has been all over Hinata ever since he decided to come home. _It can't be helped._

"Live your life Dobe. Your Master did just that."

\--

She bonded with her teammates, had lunch and dinner with them too. She never really realized how she missed having moments like these, and though the whole day was fun for them, there is a part of them that would get sad about the news of Narutos master passing away in Ame.

The blond was a great part of her life, and she owed him a lot. To see him so sad and miserable was enough to make her sad too.

"Where is Naruto-kun? Is he alright?"

She asked Sasuke who smelled like sake now, but wasn't as drunk as she thought he would be.

"He's safe in his home, he's quite drunk."

He looked at her as if contemplating to do something. He looked confused and irritated.

"Did you eat well?" He asked, his face waiting for something.

"Yes, we ate at Kurenai Senseis house. She cooks really well. Did you eat at all?"

He nodded and handed her a box of special Dangos, turning and walking to the direction of her apartment.

She sniffed and her mouth watered instantly, she saw him stop walking and she caught up to him. The moon lit his face, giving his pale face colors of red. He was blushing from drinking sake.

She didn't waste time and took a bite while they walked.

 _Maybe Sasuke isn't as hopeless as he seems._

"Arigato."

\--

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello guys! I have decided to add another characters POV (SHINO), it's short but i think i will add more soon in the future chapters if i think it's neccessarry.

Also i changed the genre from Romance-Drama to Angst-Drama. I realized that given Hinata and Sasukes situation it will be hard to turn it very romantic, but dont worry there will be romance and fluff in this fic, not just the cheeziest situations tho, and i promise you a (hopefully) satisfying Sasuhina ending.

Thanks for all the Faves, Follows and Reviews! It means so much to me, it keeps me motivated!

PS. My inspiration for this chapter is Lana Del Reys song ULTRAVIOLENCE, if you're familiar with song then you will notice there are bits and pieces that will remind you of that song. i suggest you listen to it! till next time! hugs and kisses!


	8. White

**_"Bold italics are conversations in_** ** _flashbacks"_**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He blushed like a normal person last night, on top of that his body reacted shamelessly to Hinata the first time they slept together like a hormonal teenager would, and it annoyed him to no end. He felt like an idiot.

He sighed as he heard the news of Sakura being discharged from the hospital. He looked at Hinata holding the flowers they bought from The Yamanaka Flower shop earlier, luckily his famous fangirl wasn't there to irritate him more. Hinata insisted that they visit the cemetery.

 ** _"I never really had a chance to visit them, even if i wanted to."_**

For a reason he did not understand, she wanted to pay respects to his dead clan members and most especially his parents. He realized though that he too never visited them since he came back.

When they finally stood across the tombstones of his parents, he felt his heart twist. He clearly remembers how he cried at this exact place when he was but a kid. He saw Hinata place the white flowers on top of both his mother and fathers names. Silently she prayed, and he let her be.

 _Okaasan, what am i doing?_

 _I am sorry for failing._

 _Help me._

\--

For weeks it became their ritual, she will pick the prettiest flowers from The Yamanaka Flower Shop, then they will silently pay their respects to his deceased family.

 ** _"Do you really intend to marry me?"_**

She asked him one time when he was sitting in front of his fathers tomb.

 ** _"Yes"_**

He did not understand her struggling mind about him marrying her. It was the only way that the child she's bearing will be acknowledged, and be guided and be loved he hoped. Although the name Uchiha would also give the child the worst treatment, it is neccessarry and logical even that they marry. There was no other way to it.

 _What else did she expect?_

 _Let someone else marry her?_

 _Make that man the father of her child?_

 _Hell no._

Amazingly — although slowly, he tried his best to treat her better, because he knew he's been causing her a lot of stress lately, and he didn't want that. He came back to protect her, maybe not initially but he is now, and not to scare her.

He took petty missions as soon as he was allowed to, it did not bother him that most of them could be done by a genin, well he was technically still a genin. But he will do anything to gain Hinatas and the Hyuuga Clans trust, anything to make her realize that he's serious. During these times he would trust Kiba and Shino even Neji to watch over her while he's away, and he knew that she needed a breather from him from time to time.

When they are at home, he would help her do the chores, cooking dinners sometimes lunch, but she always insisted on cooking large quantity of breakfast for them, her reason still annoys him, he even offered on washing the clothes, although she insisted that she wash her _other_ clothes. She's also gained weight which was good for her, since she's already showing.

A small bump on her lower stomach is visible now, reminding him why he decided to stay in this god forsaken village. Her choice of clothes still the same, opting for simple dresses and leggings, and occasionally for colder days she adds her jacket.

Today she wore a pale pink dress and red leggings. She nervously prepared a different set of flowers, in colors of white and pink. He did not understand why they had to go.

"I hope Kakashi-sensei likes these colors." She bit her lip.

He did not want to talk about flowers. "Let's go."

She quietly followed.

\--

People scurried all over Konoha, the news of the appointment of sixth Hokage was on the mouth of every Konohan. Hatake Kakashi, Sasukes former Sensei was chosen for the position. It was said that Tsunade Senju wanted an early retirement, but she guessed that it had something to do with the death of the other legendary sannin who was known to be her close companion. Hinata looked at the flowers she held, she insisted on cooking for the new Hokage but Sasuke did not want her to _tire_ herself from all that work.

She nervously wiped her free hand that was starting to sweat, she knew that a lot of people will be there, including Sakura. Her teammates will be there too, Kiba, Shino as well as her Sensei are in good terms with her. That thought made her relax a bit.

Neji and his teammates Lee and Tenten are always welcoming and positive whenever they see her, she smiled at the memory of Gai Sensei bringing her curry from outside the village, insisting the he hadn't forgotten his promise to make her and her baby more youthful.

She quietly smiled, _imagine an Uchiha wearing green tights._

Naruto has been a natural presence in her life now that Sasuke, his best friend is living with her. After the death of his Master Jiraiya, Sasuke slowly welcomed his intrusions from time to time. Sometimes he would even invite him for dinner, just so he could take a break from eating ramen. Hinata welcomed his warmth or _noise_ in Sasukes words. Her apartment is always extra lively whenever he's around.

She sighed as she remembered Sakura. She honestly don't want another confrontation, she glanced at Sasuke. He is wearing a black shirt that has the Uchiha symbol on its back, the dark colors contrasted sharply with his pale skin, his dark hair longer now. She can't have Sasuke be in trouble again by attacking someone just because they are angry with her. She silently prayed that Sakura would stay away. If not, then she herself will keep her distance.

She took a deep breath and welcomed her surroundings. This will be their very first appearance as a couple in a formal event. Although they wore casual clothes, because Kakashi insisted he didn't want it to be too formal, she still saw people who wore their Kimonos. Differents colors of lanterns, and people wearing smiles in their faces, it was a beauriful day.

"Kakashi-sen.. Oh! Hokage-sama! Congratulatuons, these are for y-you!" She bowed handing the flowers and blushed furiously at her blunder.

Hatake Kakashi, seemed a little shy at the grand welcome for him. His face immediately lightened when he saw them wearing casual clothes.

"Aww Hinata-chan you can still call me Kakashi-sensei. Actually i would prefer that. Thank you for these." He smiled genuinely taking the flowers, patting her head. Beside him, Genma Shiranui and Tsunade Senju nodded at her smiling.

"Sasuke i'm glad you came for your poor old sensei." Kakashi pouted she assumed, teasing the man beside her.

"Hn. Just don't slack off when you're up there." The Uchiha gave a snort.

"Hinata! Finally!" A familiar voice shouted her name.

She turned and saw Tenten running towards them, she wore a dress similar to her usual attire while on missions but this one was blue and had a different texture. "Tenten-san, there's no need to run."

Tenten smiled and nodded at Sasuke and bowing to the former and current Hokage, "Can i borrow her for a second?" She sounded a little nervous for a second.

"I should.." She heard Sasuke start, but he was interrupted.

"Oh you should let her be with her friends every once in a while, you can be very toxic you know? Go Hinata-chan! Have fun!" Tsunade cut him. Clearly the former Hokage was drunk.

She felt Tenten drag her off gently away from the former and present Hokage, and she locked eyes with Sasuke. He nodded.

\--

His eyes followed Hinata until he lost sight of them. His jaw tensed, when he realized she wasn't within his range.

For the tenth time that day, Kakashi looked at Sasuke teasingly, the fomer Hokage even Genma seemed to get the inside joke that apparently centers him.

"What is it?" He was getting irritated.

"Well Sasuke-kun how is it so far?" His former sensei asked suggestively.

"How is what?"

"Oh come on Uchiha, i know for a fact that pregnant women are always horny." The busty old hag chimed in. Having no shame at the words coming out of her mouth. _Drunk or not, she still irritates me._

 _Wait. What the fuck?_

He wasn't sure if he heard her right, he was too busy looking for Hinata in the crowd.

"It's fine." Hoping to end the conversation. A sweat formed in his forehead, one that Kakashi immediately took notice.

"Is she fiesty in bed? I bet she's all shy and cute." He giggled like a school boy. Genma almost choked on his sake.

"Be quiet Kakashi, her whole clan is here attending your ceremony." Genma who suprisingly had more sense talked in a hush tone while chewing a senbon, his head whipping around trying to see if anyone heard the new Hokage being a pervert.

"Don't fucking talk about her that way. And what happens between us, stay between us. Unless you wanna spy on us again Kakashi." He threatened the newly appointed Hokage.

He didn't want to think about Hinata that way. He didn't want to know if she's horny or not.

Kakashi laughed, and patted his shoulder not too gently. "Gomen gomen, just make sure she's satisfied or else she'll leave you." He whispered.

He rolled his eyes, _When will this conversation be over. And where the fuck is Hinata?_

\--

The look of Tentens face was making her nervous, her hands were clammy and she fidgeted constantly while they were walking farther from Sasuke. Usually it was the other way around because everyone knows that Tenten is a confident woman and Hinata a nervous wreck. _So what's making her this way?_

"Where are we going Tenten-san?" She finally asked.

"Just Tenten Hinata, you're always so polite..."

"..And to answer your question someone wants to talk to you." Tenten took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

Hinata immediately stopped on her tracks. _No, no! I don't want this to happen again._

"I d-don't think this is a good idea, she might get hurt again and i don't want trouble Tenten." She tried to explain to her brunnette friend.

 _Involving yourself with an Uchiha insures trouble._

"No no! Kami no! It's not Sakura, its Ino actually. She really wants to talk to you without _him_ around."

"Why would... oh." Yes. Ino, how could she forget? She loved Sasuke just as much as Sakura did.

"Yeah. I don't want to force you or anything, if you don't want to i'm sure she'll understand." She seemed apologetic and stressed.

"No it's fine, i g-guess." Maybe Ino wouldn't attack her like Sakura did, maybe just maybe she'll understand.

They entered a shade of a large tree, private enough for them to talk where no one would hear. Ino stood there, her usual energetic personality gone, replaced by a woman with her head down and eyes cast faraway as if thinking. It hurt Hinata to see her this way, it hurt Hinata that she is one of the reasons why a lovely person like Ino is sad.

"I'm hurt Hinata, i just.. I love him you know? Since we were kids. It's just really surprising and painful to see the end of my chances with him." Ino had tears in her eyes, seeing her so broken made her insides twist in a painful way.

"I-I am sorry Ino-chan, i.." She tried to apologize, she wanted to make her feel better.

"No no! It's okay, i just needed time i guess. It's just seeing him once again after for so long, it brings back memories and feelings you know? But, i know i'll be over him, i don't deserve him anyway and he's always made sure i know that." It's common knowledge that when Sasuke still havent left the village, he would rebuke all the girls who would confess their love for him. That included Ino.

"Is that why i haven't seen you at the flower shop?" She noticed her absence in the famous Yamanaka Flower Shop whenever she and Sasuke would drop by and although she had the idea at the back her mind, she didn't not want to believe that Ino would be avoiding her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't ready, and now i need to be an adult and realize that Sasuke is finally home, and he's going to have his own family soon. That should be enough to make me happy right?"

She realized when the words left Inos mouth and the way her face smiled sadly, that she admired her more. At one point in her life she was like Ino too, in love with the boy who won't give her the time of the day. But Hinata got over it, and she prayed that Ino will be too in the future.

"And I'm sorry about Sakura, i was there and i know her the most, i should've known that she would do that to you." She breathed deeply.

"Sakura will probably come around soon. Don't stress yourself! Or your baby's gonna look like her!"

Even when she mentioned Sakuras name, Hinata couldn't help but smile because this is the Ino she knew; Funny, possitive and smiling.

"Can you imagine an Uchiha with a huge forehead? Because i can't!" Tenten laughed openly.

A man with bowl cut hair running towards their direction got her attention, it was Lee. Under his arm was Sasuke, who had his head down for a reason.

"Sorry to interrupt this youthful conversation between women but Hinata-chan, um Sasuke-kun is a little un-youthful!" When she had a clear view of his face, she noticed how he had rashes all over upto his arms, he was so red.

"Sasuke! W-what happened?" She immediately stood at his side and held his arms, If it weren't for the clothes he wore, she wouldn't have recognized him.

"It seems like he ate something."

 _Oh kami, he must be having an allergic reaction._

"Let's go home. Tenten, Lee thank you and Ino, it was nice talking to you." She went under is left arm, she felt a little of his weight dawning on her. but it wasn't too heavy.

\--

"Maybe you ate something you're allergic to."

He was now resting on her bed, his skin not as hot as it was 3 hours ago but he still had a few rashes all over his body. It was a good thing that she had various salves that could give him comfort, and ease the itchyness he's feeling.

"I don't remember being allergic to anything." He breathed slowly.

 _You are not invincible Sasuke._

"Kakashi and the old hag won't stop talking to me. I ate to keep my mouth busy." The image formed in her head almost made her laugh, she bit her lip to hide smile that she was sure slipped for a moment. It was a good thing he only had one eye open.

"I didn't know what was in the food."

She looked at Sasuke again and saw how vulnerable he looked now, she suddenly remembered Itachi.

"Sasuke did you know about him? Why he did those things?" She couldn't help sounding so serious suddenly.

"Yes" He rasped, the sleepiness he showed before went out the window when she asked about _him._

A thought crossed her mind, a place where Itachi felt emotions that shaped his entire existence.

"Can i take you somewhere, when you're better?"

He didn't answer, he closed his eyes for a moment as if thinking. And then eventually nodded.

That night she became the mother who he never had for a long time, she thought maybe her maternal instinct are slowly showing but Hinata has always been helpfull whenever she could. She loved taking care of people, regardless of who they are or what they do. _Didn't Itachi did the same thing when he took care of me?_

\--

"Why are we here?"

They now stood on a cliff, one of the few near a waterfall near the Uchiha District. The sun was hidden in the clouds, and it was the perfect time to be outside. He looked at Hinata and he saw familiarity in her footsteps, he figured she must've been here for a few times, today she decided to wear a yellow dress which only made her skin whiter than usual.

"His best friend died here Sasuke."

These words made his whole bidy stiffen, he looked at Hinata and she sat on the grass. Gathering the small bento that she prepared for them to share that afternoon.

"Shisui was his name, and he too sacrificed himself."

Shisui, yes he could remember him. Their older cousin who was also an Anbu just like his older brother. Shisui was not just a cousin to Itachi, he was also his best friend. When he died, the clan accused Itachi of killing him, it was the day that he first saw what he really felt. But he was so young, and naive that he didn't know there was more to it.

"When i came back, i couldn't go to the cemetery and pay my respects to the Uchiha Clan because people might get suspicious."

She gestured for him to come over and sit beside her. The sound of water just below them can be heard. He looked around and saw a group of white flowers, looking like a mural.

"Then i remembered this place. He showed it to me, and i decided to come here." She was twisting the hem of her dress, a sign that she was nervous.

"Did you do that?" He pointed with his eyes at the flowers growing.

"Oh Y-Yes, i planted them, for him, for his best friend, for e-everyone."

Something twisted inside his chest, and he felt the tears growing behind his eyes. She looked at him and clearly saw them, but she turned to give him privacy.

 _Hinata, you never fail to make me feel things._

"Sasuke, the bento is still hot. W-We should eat."


	9. Moving Mountains

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A little time skip.

 **CHAPTER 9**

The rays of the rising sun was slowly unveiling the masked face of the sixth hokage on the high rocks of Konoha. Sasuke never really thought that a day would come that his lazy sensei will be a hokage, but there was his face, looking over him and the rest of the village.

The morning was cold and the wind had a bite making him snuggle closer to his scarf. He walked silently towards his destination and yawned, he was still sleepy but Shino insisted that he should go early before it's too late.

The smell of bread lingered in the air as he saw the specific bakery she favored. There was only two customers waiting in line as the baker was preparing what he assumed was the first batch of his bread, he mentally sighed, he was right on time.

Hinata has been having cravings recently, at the weirdest times of the day. But Hinata being Hinata, wouldn't tell him whenever she craves on something. He noticed there was something bothering her when she couldn't seem to sit still, he always asked what was wrong but she kept her pretty mouth shut and insisted that she was fine although he could clearly see her eyes glisten with tears.

He had to get out of his way and ask Shino about it, and luckily her friend knew of this. She had been craving baked stuff. _She would eat anything that would come out from a bakery_ , that's what he said. So here he was, standing in front of an old man, buying a portion of everything he has – just to be sure.

"Arigato."

He thanked and gave his payment to the old baker who visibly flinched but nodded nonetheless and he went on his way back home, carrying various types of bread. He didn't understand why Hinata would hide this cravings from him. He's bought her dangos before when he reported to Tsunade, and Hinata was very vocal about her cravings that morning but now that he thought about it, that was the only time that she voiced out her requests in such matter.

—

Hinata woke up cold, alone and hungry.

She had been craving but she couldn't force herself to ask Sasuke to buy her the foods she wanted to taste, so she took her chances when she was in the company of her teammates and Neji.

Today though, she felt her mouth water as she smelled and growled at the delicious aroma of a freshly baked bread in the morning air, she was sure Kiba would be proud of her smelling abilities that was now amplified because of her state.

She immediately stood and covered herself with her cardigan. Tenten and Ino always told her that she now has the glow of a pregnant woman but she didn't believe them, she did not bother looking at the whale that was herself in the mirror and went outside where she saw him.

He stood there outside her porch. The sun has just risen and to her knowledge Sasuke didn't have any mission today and it's not often that he would leave her without notice. "Sasuke?"

"Where did you go?" She asked.

He stopped walking and her eyes trailed towards his arms - where a bag full of different breads poked out. Her feet eventually stepped forward to him, her mouth watering as she confirmed that the smell was coming from him and the baked goods he was carrying.

Reluctantly he held it out to her and she shyly took one that seemed to be calling out to her and took a huge bite, her huge eyes searching his for answer. "Oh kami!" She moaned happily as the warm bread and chocolate melted in her mouth.

"How did you know?" She all but asked him with her mouth full. She didn't remember telling him about her cravings, _did he really woke up that early to buy all these for her? Oh god! What if i was talking in my sleep?_

Sasuke's mouth formed a straight line, and his eyes made her flinch. "Hinata i told you that i will take care of you and your child.."

"..Never withhold such needs again, i had to ask Shino what was bothering you." He turned his head as he talked, his eyes hovering over the vast greens of her garden, their nearest neighbor too far to see.

"B-but they aren't needs, more like w-wants.. And i didn't want to bother you."

She avoided his eyes, afraid that he'll see and say something that will make her crumble. Why did he have to suffer because of me? He didn't asked for this.

Lost to her thought she gasped as the warmth of his thumb brushed along the corners her lips, her hair raising at the sensation. Seeing his hand pull away, a trail of chocolate was there, what a messy eater has she become.

"Thank you.."

He nodded and licked his thumb with his pink tongue. "I hate sweets."

She did not know how she would react to what he just did or to what Sasuke just said, blushing as they awkwardly stood outside, she bit another large chunk off the bread with the chocolate filling inside.

She heard him clear his throat but she did not look up. "We'll visit the Uchiha District after your check up."

"Oh of course." She answered back.

She vigorously chewed as his hand settled on her back urging her to go on. She forced her mind to drift into somewhere she was more familiar like planning what she'll be making for breakfast since she was sure he wouldn't eat any of the stuff he bought.

"Let's go inside, it's cold out here."

—

Sasuke had his forehead knotted like his insides, the feel of her lips upon his thumb was enough to make his knees weak but there was one flaw, in the corner of Hinata's mouth there lies a tiny scar.

A scar that made his blood boil.

Sakura had put it there when she had the nerve to lay her damn hands on Hinata. He swallowed the anger that was slowly rising inside him, thinking of things that will surely distract him from his thoughts of snapping Sakura's fingers, like how would Hinata look if instead of blood like months ago, or that chocolate filled bread earlier that morning, she had something else dripping on her mouth. _Damn_. The thought made him swallow harder and breathe deeper.

He turned around and looked at the person plaguing his mind with thoughts he never really had before. Hinata had been restless after preparing herself for her check up, walking all over the house grambling and eventually sitting on the bed and folding her clothes with too much force. He thought buying her the foods she's been craving would give her a little peace but the look on her face said otherwise.

"What is it?"

"What is it?"

"What is it?"

Sasuke sighed and asked for the third- and with the sound of his voice, -the final time today.

"N-Nothing.." She stuttered and bit her lip, her hands continued folding her clothes as if it had a mind of its own.

He walked towards her, surely he could buy her more food if she was craving for something else. "Tell me."

She sighed, her head cast down and finally her shoulders shook a little. "I feel ugly.."

"..and f-fat." And a sob escaped. She looked at him and surely there were tears. "I'm sorry, I think maybe it's the hormones working, I'm not really worried about how I look before, but now I feel horrible even when I walk around and see a mirror."

"You're not.. ugly." He stammered awkwardly.

"And being fat doesn't make you ugly."

She sighed rather loudly, folding the last kimono he washed yesterday. "I can't even reach my toes anymore, i can't cut my nails." And she stretched and tried to reach down her hand to her feet, when she couldn't even make it past her knees, he saw her point. She gave up eventually and layed on the bed, releasing her breath towards her bangs.

He looked at her feet and quickly went to her drawers, when he got what he needed he knelt in front of her and took off her slippers, she visibly flinched at his touch but didn't protest. He looked up at her and only saw the waterfalls that was her legs and the mountain that was her belly, she was still laying on the bed.

Her feet was small and pink, the skin soft as if it never belonged to a shinobi, how come her feet smells like flowers too? He cleared his throat and his thoughts and proceeded to cut her toenails. Although he did not react, he clearly heard her giggle, maybe she was ticklish.

When he was at the last toe, she slowly pushed herself with her elbows and he couldn't help but steal a glance at her disheveled hair and blushing face.

"A-Arigato.." She sounded breathless and was now sitting fully.

He nodded and stood thinking where she hid the dust pan but stopped at her door. "And Hinata.. nothing is more beautiful than someone who's seen the ugly truth behind a person and still decide to love them."

With that he left.

—

The path they were walking was familiar after her checkup, the silence welcomed them. Tsunade was confident that her child is healthy, she even insisted on knowing the gender of the child but Hinata didn't want to know.

There in front of her was what's left of the Uchiha district.

She tried to imagine how the place would have looked like if it was still existing. If lives were not shed that night. Children must have been running all around it, men in uniform must have been visible in every corner, colors of the clan vibrant on every wall, there would've been lots of noises, sounds of laughter, sounds of life. And at the center of the district stood the mansion of the head, where Itachi would've come home to after his long missions.

"I plan to restore it to its glory." She looked at Sasuke as he started to undo his standard issued sandals, setting them just outside the main door. She followed him easily as he walked around the house. His callused feet dangled in the air as he sat on the edge of the floor and his face settling on the overgrown grass on what used to be his family's backyard. For some reason Sasuke didn't want to go inside the house.

"And then we could raise the child here." He breathed lowly and patted the space beside him, urging her to sit. His eyes lidded as if deep in thought.

A child. Slowly she slid her fingers across her growing belly as she sat, feeling its warmth from within her, this child. Suddenly a memory shared to her by Itachi flashed before her eyes.

It was one of Itachi's most treasured memory.

It was a baby tumbling as he took his very first attempt to walk inside this very mansion, she felt how Itachi felt when it happened. His heart fluttered in joy, his blood rushed in his worry when the baby fell on his bottom, but he also smiled happily and proudly when he saw that the baby didn't cry, instead it laughed and stood again to try and take his first step towards him.

It was only then that Hinata realized that that baby was indeed Sasuke.

She turned her head and looked at the man sitting beside her. His dark hair, his pale skin, it was him. But the only difference was that the baby in Itachi's memory was happy. His eyes gleamered in delight, his mouth smiling without a care in the world, the realization left her feeling like she was stabbed in the heart, a tear burned behind her eyes.

That once upon a time, Sasuke was carefree child, an innocent soul just like her sister Hanabi.

And she knew exactly why he was changed into this man before her.

 _Sasuke.. What is your truth?_

"Itachi would want that Sasuke.." Hinata almost whispered, trembling as she tasted his name in her mouth.

He nodded and finally graced her with his eyes.

"Yes he would."

—

Author's note: I am sorry for the long delay, i had a really bad writer's block. I had to read a lot of fics (not neccessarily sasuhina) and books and listen to a lot of songs to be inspired again to write.

This chapter was different originally but i decided to make the story a little longer so i had to add more to the plot so that it could flow smoothly.

Another reason why i couldn't update was because i had another story and it just to happened that i was hyped for that (Check out Unforgettable, it's a Captain America/OC/Loki love triangle time traveling fic).

Again i am very sorry and i just want you guys to know that i will never abandon this fic, because i know how it feels to be a reader left hanging.

Aaand! I changed it back it Romance/Drama, because lots of you didn't want angst. But there will still be traces of it. I'm also thinking if rewriting some stuff in the earlier chapters, they were just horrible. XD

I'd like to thank all my reviewers! I love reading them! And also to my new readers! Welcome!


	10. The Pretender

**CHAPTER 10**

The plans renovation has been going well, he never really wanted to change a lot about his old home. Renovation for him was basically new paint, cleaning, mowed lawn, electricity, water etc. He wasn't planning on demolishing the whole thing and starting from scratch.

He took his time to listen to what Hinata would want to add to their future home, and she shyly said that she only wanted a little space for a tiny garden and he silently admired the woman for being such a simple person. He'll give her all the land she needs if that meant that she will be happy, he and his brother owed it to her.

A rather loud knock on the door made him stood from his current position and open the door for the loudmouth or his so called closest friend.

"Wharap! Sasuke! Guess what, Baa-chan and Kakashi sensei has granted you freedom!"

The old hag told him he won't be able to go outside the village after three months since he came back, but it's been seven months already. It's about time.

"Naruto, you've been here so many times, fucking take off your sandals."

Naruto stopped striding inside the apartment, and tiptoed outside to remove his footwear, he wore the brightest of a hoodie, his eyes gone as he smiled to his ears as he apologized and sat across him.

He followed soon and sat, folding all the mess on the table. He nodded.

"Aaand... we're going on a mission tomorrow morning! Outside Konoha!" He announced like he's some kind of a Hokage already. He rolled his eyes. _This idiot. As if i never had enough time outside the village._

His voice almost making his ears bleed but it was fine. After the death of his master Jiraiya, he and Naruto has somehow rekindled their bond.

Well missions outside the village also means higher chances of getting assigned to higher ranking missions, missions that will get him payed better. Seeing as he can't have his hands on the fortune the Uchiha left since he's not yet eighteen. _tch_. He was lucky Hinata wasn't demanding.

Light footsteps registered in his ears, and kami only knows how Hinata manages to walk that way even with her current weight, somehow the thought that maybe it was how she was trained when she was a kid and an heiress in the Hyuuga compound made him feel unsettled."Konbanwa Naruto-kun!" She greeted the blond.

Naruto quickly stood, and it was only then that he noticed the package he was carrying. "Oh damn Hinata! Look at you! I want to squish you!" She blushed. "I brought you some ramen!"

Hinata smiled genuinely and accepted the food. "Thank you Naruto, do you want to eat some?"

He shyly scratched the back of his head but smiled anyway. "Of course!"

She giggled and turned to the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

Naruto craned his head following Hinata's movement. "Thank you Hinata-chan!"

He sighed. "Dobe, we already had dinner. What rank is it?"

He plopped again and smiled proudly. "S-rank asshole! That's why they want us team seven to handle it."

Sasuke held the bridge if his nose. "Remind me who team seven is."

Naruto blanched. "The hell?"

He cleared his throat and started blabbering. "Well since Kakashi sensei is the Hokage now, Captain Yamato will lead us and then there's Sai, and me and you and Sakura."

Gods, he'd rather go on a mission with Lee.

He seriously thought that a vein popped in his head when he heard Sakura's name but he realized it was the sound of a glass breaking after hitting the floor. Without any thought, he was there in the kitchen in a flash.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped and held her round belly.

He knew what he was feeling, a very familiar fear crept behind him at the sight of Hinata clutching herself and the mess around her. "What's wrong?" He was afraid that she burned herself from the ramen but he could see that only shards of broken glass was scattered around swollen her feet. The hot ramen was left untouched on its container.

When she didn't answer his question, he quickly picked her up and sat her down at the couch. He almost forgot that she was wearing a bloody red dress today, for a moment there he thought that she was bleeding all over. "Wait Sasuke!" She gasped in protest but he was having none of it. _Is she having contractions?_

Naruto all but knelt in front of Hinata, his face pale and panicking. "Naruto get out!" Sasuke growled, he almost forgot that Naruto was there.

"Nani? Teme!" He screamed his protest.

"Out!" Sasuke snapped, his body shaking from adrenaline. If it wasn't for his stupid ramen this wouldn't have happened.

Naruto jumped out of the balcony cursing in the midnight air. "Kuso!"

Soft hands held his shirt and pulled him down to his knees. "What?"

For a woman who was having some sort of pain her face was calm and there was a certain delight in her eyes. He checked her feet, looking for any wound from the shattered plate. "Your hand.." She demanded and she reached for his hand and pressed it firmly to her belly.

And there he felt it, something moved. His breath hitched and he didn't know what to do. His mouth agape. His heart thundering inside his chest.

"Is that..?"

She nodded a little enthusiastically as this was also the first time that it happened. He sat beside her unsure of the next movements he was about to do.

He leaned down and pressed his ear to her belly, his eyes never leaving hers. His lungs was filled with her scent of flowers and meadows, and there inside her was a life taking its shape. The dreg of his older brother, a proof that he existed and that he loved. Itachi didn't only killed and taken lives, he also made them and only him and Hinata knew. "Thank you.." He whispered.

It was only two words, but it meant so much.

He thanked her for giving his brother a chance, for giving an Uchiha a chance. For loving this child and keeping it, for protecting his brother's name even when everyone including her father asked her who was the father. He thanked her for honoring his clan, for planting those flowers for Shisui, for praying for his parents. He thanked her for slapping him and for cooking him healthy breakfast. He thanked her for trusting him to cut her nails, to wash her clothes even if he ruined them when he mixed the colored ones to the white ones, to sleep beside her. He thanked her for her warmth and presence, for giving him the chance to finally not be the last Uchiha.

He didn't noticed that he had been crying until he felt that her dress was wet, his tears flowed even without the sounds of sobbing. She stayed still, not minding him, Uchiha Sasuke ruining her dress.

"Hinata.." There was sadness in his voice, the wet trail of tears visible as he prepared himself at the possibility of being rejected. He would never admit it but he was afraid.

"..Just tonight.." There was begging in his voice, the raking of his body vibrated through her and into the child inside her. Maybe he was talking to Hinata or maybe he was talking to his brother's child or maybe he really was talking to himself.

"..pretend i'm not who i am."

 _Pretend i am not me._

Pretend that he wasn't a killer, that he wasn't a lost cause. That he didn't used to be a missing nin. That he wasn't an asshole, that he wasn't alone and angry at the world. That he wasn't weak and jealous.

She sadly smiled down at him. _Okay_. And his hands slowly crept to the curve of her lower back, a futile attempt to hug her with his ear still pressed to her warm belly and his neck resting on her thighs. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be drifted away, his heart overflowed and the waves that he could hear inside her belly was his lullaby.

Just tonight, he begged her to pretend that he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke.

—

"Naruto! Why did you drag me here?!" Tsunade looked livid. Naruto was sure that she was losing her game when he picked her up telling her that Hinata was in pain and that Sasuke was mad. Her ears were red as she recalled all the money she lost while they jumped through the roofs. He thought of Sakura first but decided against it, remembering how their first interaction ended.

"I told you i-i think Hinata-chan is going to pop any time now!" He screeched.

Sasuke was being a stupid bastard. He didn't have to kick him out, he could've helped him carry Hinata to the Konoha hospital. But for some reason they weren't there. He perspired at the thought of Hinata giving birth at home.

Tsunade smacked him on the back of his head growling like some kind of a man and not a woman at all. He felt dizzy. "Naruto she is not due by more than a month!"

"O-Or maybe she was hurt, i dunno!" He weakly countered. He didn't know much about pregnancy and stuff but the look on Sasuke's face got him worried.

Finally they made it. He landed on the giant Mahogany tree, and there was a good view of them inside through the balcony.

 _Damn it teme!_

Naruto could see that Hinata still sat on the couch where he last saw her, but what made him shut his mouth was the look on Sasuke's face, he could only see the side of his face but he could see it. For the first time in long time, Sasuke had a genuine smile plastered on his mouth. It almost felt wrong to disturb them, they looked so peaceful. He couldn't help but smile himself at the scene in front of him. He felt like crying for his best friend.

 _You're.. you're really happy teme.._

 _Finally.._

Now. He was thinking of the only thing that would help him keep his damn head on his shoulders. He turned to Tsunade and scratched the back of his neck. She looked like she aged from just the rage she was feeling.

"Ah... hehe false alarm! Maybe we should just drink, let's go Baa-chan! M-My treat!" He jumped so fast going to the direction of the nearest pub afraid that she would punch him if he was too slow.

"Naruto! You're not old enough to drink!"

 _Ero sennin, watch over me! Don't let her kill me!_

—

She didn't know how but when the warmth of the sun hit her face she was already in bed. For months they have been sleeping on the same bed. Afraid that again, some Hyuuga Anbu would try and catch them off-guard. In all of those months, Sasuke never touched her willingly. He might've seeked her warmth when they were asleep or maybe it was her that moved but Sasuke never ever touched her when he was awake.

Today was a different day, he was asleep beside her. Maybe it was because last night was a different night. His arm cradled her stomach, his face too close and his breath mingled along with hers when she turned to look at him. He looked so much like _him_.

Hinata recalled falling asleep with Itachi months ago and waking up alone in Konoha. With Sasuke it was different, because there was no doubt that he'll be there when she wakes up, the only time that she woke up alone was when he bought freshly baked chocolate breads she craved, but still he came back.

Looking at him now, she saw how young he was and also how old. There were lines in his forehead but there was no smile lines in his mouth. It only made sense because she knew he never really had a reason to smile or laugh. She wondered how he laughed, how would it sound if it escaped those lips. _Will his eyes wrinkle from laughter? Will he be able to grow old unlike his brother?_ Her hand absentmindedly reached for his face, touching his temple.

Just one touch and he was awake.

His dark eyes fluttered open, and she could see his face was a little swollen from crying. "Sasuke?"

He pushed himself off and up, stretching like a cat. His eyes focused in their crumpled blanket. "I have a mission today, I'll take you to the Hyuuga compound."

"No, I want to stay here." She was going to continue knitting baby clothes today, and the warm sun was inviting her to start already.

"Are you sure?" He took off his shirt and headed for the bathroom.

"Ano.. Hai." He nodded and accepted her decision. When she heard the door close, she stretched and went to the kitchen where the mess of shards greeted her. She didn't think twice and cleaned the floor. Starting her morning ritual, she prepared tea and the much needed breakfast for her and Sasuke. She also prepared him two bentos for him to take with to his mission.

He ate soundly after taking a shower and sighed to his hot tea, the smell of it all made her insides knot painfully. _What if he doesn't come back?_

Once he was full, he sat on the porch and started sharpening his katana. The glint of it told her that it wasn't a normal weapon.

"Are you comfortable with snakes now?" He asked not lifting his head and continued cleaning the blade.

She recalled all the times she was able to see his summons, most of them were fairly small and not bigger than her thighs, but stories from Kiba and Shino about the day Orochimaru laid waste on Konoha during their Chuunin exam made her sweat a little. Kiba said that the snakes that the sannin summoned were bigger than the Hokage tower, and considering that Sasuke was his student, it made her think that there was a high chance of him summoning the same thing. "H-Hai. Ano, as long as it's not so big."

He nodded, a light tug on his lips told her he found her request amusing. "I will leave one behind, I'll tell Shino and Kiba to keep you company. Is that alright?"

She nodded, and saw the familiar handsigns for the summoning jutsu. And poofed was a purple snake the size of her arm, she zoned out after that. She didn't hear what words went out of Sasuke's mouth or what orders did he give the snake. But when she saw him walking out the door, she almost ran thinking he'll forget about the bentos she prepared. He grasped the clothed boxed and nodded. The last thing she saw was his back fading away.

 _Why pretend Sasuke? Isn't the man who wept last night who you really are?_

—

 ** _Author's note:_** Chapter is dedicated to Usagi-chan8, futaba Mikami, Katia Montoya1, skioeoizx, justmarly, Hobo ghost, Missgaga20, Splaaash-attack, seman99i, noodlekins and fuyuuki756! You guys are the best!

Don't be shy, tell me what you want to see, situations, characters, or if I'm missing something etc. Or you can just tell me what you liked about the whole thing. I would really appreciate it!

Ps. I have 2 Hinata fics otw, one is MadaHina, the other is another Sasuhina. I just don't know which one I'll be focusing first after Echo.. So which one would you guys prefer? (''-'')


	11. Sky or Quicksand

I recently discovered a Sasuhina story, "The Plan" by Nami2255, it won't disappoint. *wink

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **CHAPTER 11**

He knew snapping at Naruto last night will have its consequences. Namely him not knowing what the mission will be. But now hearing the order from Kakashi, he understood why he was chosen. They needed to track down three people he was very familiar with.

Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin.

He honestly never thought about them for some months now, he was too occupied with Hinata. Somehow it didn't bother him to sever the bonds between them when he decided to go back to Konoha after the death of his older brother. It was easy for him to just move along and leave people behind. But now he would see them again.

He was sure that at some level this was a test. This people are his past companions, and they saw him at his worst. Maybe the council wanted to know if he was going to revert back to being a rogue ninja in a whim when he sees them again. They were tempting him of freedom. If only they knew.

He thought that being outside the village will be nothing but a piece of cake but now miles away from the Hidden leaf, Sasuke felt his chest tighten at the thought of her. He spent so much time with Hinata, month's taking care of her, that his sudden distance from her made him feel unsettled. He told himself that she'll be fine, but he knew for a fact that the news of him leaving her for the first time will spread like fire. He only wished that Kiba and Shino will be there all day to keep her company.

He felt the burning sensation at the back of his neck from the looks of longing that Sakura has been sending his way, even with his back turned from her he could feel her reaching for him. Sakura has been quiet since their departure but he knew she wouldn't last that long.

"Sasuke-kun.." She whispered. Beside him, he saw Naruto flinch visibly. Sai and Yamato we're already ahead. He almost got the feeling that Naruto wasn't moving away because he wanted to be there in case he snaps again. He didn't answer and kept on going his way above the trees, it was a promise he made with Naruto.

"Aren't you even going to apologize?" Her voice was higher pitched this time, just a few more push and it will be her normal voice. Naruto looked worried and he knew that the volume of her voice has gotten Yamato's attention.

 _Apologize? Isn't she the one who needs to apologize?_ As far as he knew, in his mind, his actions to her were justified. He sighed, maybe silent treatment won't work. "Are you talking to yourself?" He replied, his promise to Naruto already forgotten.

"Sasuke-kun I never thought you'd be this hateful." She answered, sounding a little hurt and angry. At a certain level, he could understand her, she worshipped him for years maybe she even expected him to come back having feelings for her, but that's not him and somewhere in his twisted mind, a voice told him once again that his actions were justified.

"Apologize for what Sakura?.." He snapped, suddenly he was irritated. He thought Naruto was the one with the thick skull."..For protecting my child?"

Somehow the word "my child" made her voice tremble a little, "I.. I am sorry. I know how much you wanted to restore your clan. I respect that but.. But why her?" She asked.

"Why not her?" He countered. _Why not Hinata?_ It wasn't like he had a choice but living with Hinata made him realize just how much different she was compared to all female population he's come across. She was calm and not annoying, she was quiet and not loud, she was poised and had good etiquette. And most of all Hinata was the woman his brother loved.

"Why not me?" _Ah. There it is._ He almost rolled his eyes but a certain Hyuuga Hiashi told him that he should be careful with his words if he wants to be reinstated well in the village. Sakura was the former Hokage's apprentice but then again he was a little loose in the head. Maybe he could try and word it nicely.

"Move on Sakura, we're not kids anymore." That honestly sounded better than "Fuck off or i'll kill you".

"Sasuke-kun please, you're not even married yet. Think about it!" He didn't like what she was implying. _Yes_ , for so long he wanted to restore his clan but that didn't mean that he'll go around getting every woman who threw themselves at him pregnant. He had dignity and pride.

He saw her move towards him but he didn't flinch, she was bold as always but things have changed. He had responsibilities and she must respect that. "I have no words for you, you're lucky you're alive."

She managed to catched him off-guard as she grasped his arm, her eyes pleading. But her next words made him want to backhand her and at a certain level it offended him."Sasuke-kun. All these time, I haven't even seen you kiss her."

He stopped moving and landed on the branch with Sakura still holding him, her skin paled. _Has she been spying on them?_ Naruto who noticed the flare of his chakra and his nose, was beside him instantly. "Sakura-chan!"

He took a deep breath and thought of Hinata and her swollen belly. He asked himself, _Is it really worth it?_ To keep himself from hurting Sakura with such finality so he could be there for Hinata? _Yes_. "I've done more than that." He growled more to the words that escaped his mouth.

She had tears now, and she was sobbing. He pulled his arm away sharply, he might be letting her get away with it without him physically hurting her but he still had his sharp tongue. "Keep your hands to yourself, Sakura."

He turned to Naruto, and he could see he was worried. "Naruto, let's double our pace. I want to go home soon." He didn't wait for him to respond, he leaps and went on ahead.

—

Her sweat gathered along her forehead as she finished knitting the second shirt with Uchiha sigil. Hinata smiled as she imagined her child wearing them, and he or she shall wear it proud.

She lounged at the balcony but it was already getting too hot for the morning sun. She gathered her things and stepped inside, the purple snake still following her. She heard Sasuke talk about his summons speaking, even Naruto's toads can speak so she wondered if the little guy can too.

"You're kinda cute.." She smiled down at the serpent, it slithered beside her and it's scales gleamed as it hissed, it doesn't talk it seemed. Such action would've scared her but she's part of team 8, the team which was often described as weird. Lots of people are wary of them, Kiba had a huge and adorable dog but he's rash personality and fangs made people put their distance, Shino was basically a hive of his insects and a lot of people mainly girls are afraid of him, and then there was her, she looked normal but the sight of her byakugan activated usually gives the people the creeps. That, and she was sure that Sasuke would never leave her a summon that could harm her.

She thought about feeding it raw meat but she didn't know if that was acceptable for a summon. She went to the kitchen and it followed her silently. "You must be hungry.."

She took out some chicken from the fridge and sliced a part of it into small cubes, once she's done she put them in a platter and nudged it towards the snake. It looked at her as if asking for permission and she nodded. "I should've asked Sasuke what was your name." It was the first time she saw a snake eat, and maybe it wouldn't be the last.

She washed her hands and dried them with a towel, she turned to see the serpent was done with its meal. She was happy that she was able to feed him, for the most part a summon is not a pet. You give them instructions and they do it regardless of their state or its master's state. You're not entitled to feed them or treat them like a domestic animal but even then the snake didn't look hungry at all, that was until she fed him. "You're misunderstood aren't you?.."

Snakes are often casted aside, they're symbols of deceit and sin. They change their skin and turn into something entirely, they bite and they have venoms that could kill. They constrict your body until your bones break and there's no breath within you.

But snakes are also beautiful, they're strong and resilient. They thrive even when alone. They're silent and peaceful when not aggravated. And because of the nature of their blood, they seek warmth.

She reached for its head to touch it but it quickly slithered away. "..Just like your master."

—

Kiba took a sniff at Akamaru and was proud to say that he smelled great today, it took a while for him to take him to bath but it was worth it. He didn't want Hinata or Mirai to get irritated by his companion, given that they are extra sensitive and vulnerable these days. He walked alongside his teammate Shino and felt the inside of his shirt sweat, it was a very hot day.

"We should've brought Mirai here, instead of taking Hinata to Kurenai senseis house." He whined a little, Sasuke asked Shino that morning to keep their eyes on Hinata since apparently he was going on an S-Class mission with his former team. It was a good thing that they have no mission today.

He sighed thinking of Sakura. He was never close to her but they were classmates and had some missions together, including the one where they had to track down and retrieve Sasuke. He saw how hopeful she was during their runs, and he also saw how sad and disappointed she was when they came back empty handed. But the summon of the Hokage for them to come back as soon as possible gave them a hint of what was coming. Sasuke has returned. _And he came back with a surprise._

"Kiba, Mirai is only a few months old." Shino who wasn't breaking a sweat spoke and broke his thoughts of the pink haired girl and her actions. And Shino was right, Mirai was born three months ago, the little Sarutobi was a lively baby and he loved spending time with her. Sometimes he actually thinks that he wants to have a child as well.

"I know! But I feel bad for Hinata, sometimes her feet gets really swollen.." He answered, clarifying that he's not a self centered bastard, gesturing at his feet as he remembered Hinata being puffy and bloated all over. "..I could carry her but I don't think she'll like that." Beside him Akamaru agreed with a loud bark.

"She's strong." The Aburame countered.

"I also know that! Whatever!" He fumed and it only made him sweat a little more. He believes that Hinata is a very strong kinuichi as well a person. He never gave a doubt but he always had a soft spot for her. He rolled his eyes at Shino and knocked on Hinata's apartment.

He strained his ear and heard nothing, no feet padding on the floor. "Hinata!" He shouted louder and banged at the door, but still there was no movement inside the house.

He looked at Shino as they both nodded and instantly paled. He barged in through the door with Akamaru tailing behind them. He barked at the kitchen and they saw her sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Akamaru licked her face and whined beside her.

"Oi! Hinata! Wake up!" He held up her face and took her pulse, she was still alive. He looked around and took a whiff, there was nothing he could get. Damn it!

"Shino, check the whole place! I'll take her to the hospital!" He quickly carried Hinata and aimed for door. He heard the all too familiar buzz of Shino's kikaichû as it spread throughout the place. He nudged at his trustworthy companion.

"Take Akamaru."

Shino nodded, with Akamaru beside him. "I'll catch up."

Kiba jumped fast, aiming for the Konoha hospital. He took Hinata's appearance, she was pale and sweating but she was still breathing. He took another whiff at her and smelled no blood. He felt his hair raise up at the thought of being too late for Hinata. "Crap! Sasuke will have my head if something happens to you Hinata, wake up!"

—

He drank the last dregs of water in his waterskin. The substance slowly pushing down the food he ate. He absentmindedly smiled at the taste of Hinata's homemade bentos. It was simple and there was nothing grand about its presentation but the taste was all that mattered to him. And Hinata as always never disappoint.

The night was hot and humid and it only made him more thirsty. They settled in for the night in the forest near the small village they were heading, Naruto was already snoring in his sleep while Sai and Yamato was quiet in their slumber. It was his own initiative to take the first watch seeing as he didn't think he will be able to sleep even if he tried. Sakura was nowhere to be seen, saying she wanted to wash the mud and dust off her person from their travel. _Tch._

He jumped off the tree he was perched on and scanned the area, the shadows of the trees pointing him to the lake. He sighed when he saw the body of water sparkling in the moonlight, it was full moon tonight and it gave him more light than he ever needed.

Sasuke crouched down to his knees and dipped his empty waterskin, watching as the water was sucked inside and before he knew it, it was full again.

That's when he heard a splash of water on his right and saw it ripple towards him. He stood and activated his Sharingan but when he saw her, he immediately deactivated them.

Sakura swam towards him and slowly walked his way as the water became shallow. She wore no clothes, and there he saw her everything. Her slender neck, her toned arms, her pert breasts that had small pink erect buds, her long legs and the shaved forest between them. And most of all, he saw her intention.

She glistened and blushed as he saw her shiver from the wind or maybe it's because he was looking at her. "Sasuke-kun.." She whispered his name, inviting him. She stopped only a foot in front of him, the water from the river only reaching her calves.

He shook his head, irritated at the fact the Sakura wouldn't stop. He closed the flask tightly and turned to leave her alone hoping she would do the same to him. "Why won't you give me a chance?.."

 _Damn her. Why did she have to speak?_

"..I waited for you all these years.. I prayed for you.. Cried for you.. And this is all I get?"

"What else did you expect?" He hissed at her, angry at the prospect of her wanting something in return. He wouldn't be able to bear a woman so entitled. He wasn't an investment.

At his question she actually sobbed. "For you to return your feelings.."

 _No. A woman who won't listen can't hear._

"I tried to kill you Sakura." Just saying those words made his fingers twitch. The memories of how she slapped Hinata flooded him. How his hands curled perfectly around her long neck. And he knew for a fact that he will do it again, if not to Sakura then to someone else who would dare do any harm to Hinata and her child.

Even a sick person like him knew that no one should vie for someone who tried to kill you with no remorse. "Remember that." He dropped his waterskin on the ground, feeling his thirst go away at the thought of her swimming in the water he was going to drink.

With that he left and continued his watch, turning his back to where the team was sleeping. He didn't want to see Sakura walking back to the camp and make another attempt at him. He summoned a small snake to sneak around the small village near them and he knew that come morning, the reptile will have some good news for him.

—

For an S-rank mission, it was easy. Considering there was absolutely no team work between them, and thanks to his trusted summon, it only took them less than half a day to track down Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin.

They all looked like they lost a lot of weight from the last time he saw them. Juugo looked slimmer and taller because of it. Karin and Suigetsu still bickered it seemed.

Juugo was very positive at the idea of seeing him again knowing that he was the only one who could control him from his rage, he was tired of constant travelling and was content with the idea of being locked up somewhere, and in this case in Konohagakure.

Karin was adamant at first but was more than happy to be in his presence again and the fact that she had sensed that Naruto was also an Uzumaki, she willingly submitted to him.

Suigetsu on the other hand was the only one willing to put up a fight. Not wanting to be under anyone's judgment. The beast has always been wary of superiors, but this was Sasuke's mission and he needed this to be done so he could go home.

They're all in for some interrogation, seeing as they're all part of Orochimaru's sinister ordeals. And Suigetsu didn't like the idea.

"You know, I know this girl Tenten? She's knowledgeable on weapons you know. She had these collection of huge swords in her home." Naruto tried to persuade the man from the knowledge he got from Sasuke, making grand hand gestures as he spoke. He told Naruto that Suigetsu was big on weapons, especially swords, and he will be the only one who will try to resist.

"Is she hot Sasuke? This Tenten?" He whispered not so discreetly to him. Sakura looked offended but Sai and Yamato was indifferent. Naruto was acting very well.

"Hn. Just come or I'll drag you there myself, and I'm sure you don't want that." He needs to have more patience if he's going to help Hinata raise a child. These three are in a way, were like children. Juugo was the obedient kid with uncontrolled temper, Karin was the kid wanting a lot of affection and has a temper, Suigetsu was the mischievous child and still with a temper.

Karin fixed her glasses and hissed at the guy made of water. "Just go Suigetsu! No one wants you to come anyway."

Karin's words only made the beast look smug. "Okay, I think I'll go with you guys. Just a hunch." Suigetsu changed his mind with a shrug.

—

Stopping on a small village to get some sustenance, Naruto walked beside him. Sasuke still had one bento with him but Naruto insisted that he accompany him. He knew he wanted to talk.

He coughed unnaturally. "Yesterday was awkward. I'm sorry, I know Sakura will come around someday." He walked slowly with his blond head down, he was sad about the situation.

"Hn." He nodded. Yesterday, Naruto meant the words exchanged between him and Sakura when they were leaping through the trees as they left Konoha. Yes that was awkward and irritating. But he never told the blond about Sakura's tricks in the lake last night.

Naruto snapped his head up when he saw the booth that served dangos the size of an apple. He sprinted towards it, quickly buying two sticks and he followed. "But look on the bright side, you didn't actually go berserk on her."

He looked around the establishment and saw how it had many customers, maybe it was good. "Hinata won't like that." And Hiashi, the man wanted him to have patience. He ordered two boxes to go.

Naruto was already chewing his first dango, it was big but his eyes were bigger as he looked at him. "Teme I thought you don't like sweets?" He asked in disbelief.

He tucked the boxes inside his pack. "It's not for me."

"Ha! You're getting soft-ttebayo!" He pointed the empty sticks in his face and looking at Naruto's face, he had the urge to stab him with it.

Instead he sidestepped him and went back to the direction of the camp. "Shut it."

—

Naruto knew that their first Mission together won't be as smooth as he wanted it to be but considering the situation between Sakura and Sasuke he should've seen it coming. He honestly thought that Sasuke has calmed down now but to see his Sharingan activated all of a sudden made him sweat and shout. "Oi teme! Your eyes!"

Sasuke who was usually not one to show emotion in his face stopped and looked at the ground. He looked scared, weird patterns in his eyes spinning, to see his eyes glowing in such state made him worried as well. "Something happened, my summon h-he.."

 _His summon?_ "Is it Hinata?" He saw him do some hand signs and poof, there was a large hawk, larger than Akamaru. This action made the whole team stop and gather around them.

"I'm going. Just catch up, I don't fucking care." And just like that he was already gone heading to the direction of Konoha, the wings of his summon giving them a breeze as it flapped. Sakura panicked for obvious reasons.

"What if he leaves the village again!?" She screamed.

"Trust me, he won't." Naruto managed to say, he just hope that nothing serious happened to Hinata. Kami knows that Sasuke will do more than just leaving the village if that happens.

He tapped Sai's shoulder. "Sai do your thing, we have to fly to catch up to him. I don't feel good about this." He nodded and drew three beautiful birds.

—

It was already dark when he got so Konoha. He couldn't sense her in their apartment so he went straight to the Konoha Hospital, his summon already dead.

People and hospital staff avoided him like a plague, his eyes glowing without consent. His palm sweating as he anticipated the dreadful sight he was going to see. He could see Kiba, Shino and Kakashi in the hallway, there was no surprise in their faces. They have sensed him from afar.

"What happened?" He demanded, his eyes scanning the whole place.

Shino answered him and it didn't taste so sweet. "She was unconscious when we got there."

He swallowed something inside him. _Who would dare?_ "You found anything?"

"Shino thought he sensed someone, I couldn't smell it though." Kiba lowly growled, his fists angry at the thought.

He turned to Kakashi. His attire won't even tell you he was the kage of the village. "I need to be here, stop assigning me on missions that will keep me away Kakashi."

The Hokage sighed and nodded. "I understand. I will assign some ANBU to patrol around the area of your house." Just then Tsunade went out from a door, her brown eyes already tired.

"How is she? How's the baby?" He couldn't stop the tremble in his voice and form.

The former Hokage wiped her sweat in the forehead and handed some papers to Shizune. "Hinata is fine, she's been asleep for a day now but we'll be monitoring her and the baby. She's awake now."

He looked at the door, it all slowed down to him. What a huge door, he thought. He was afraid on what was waiting for him on the other side. But he clinged on the words of Tsunade, that she was fine. _But what if she wasn't?_

He gripped and twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open and he saw her whipped her head towards him. She looked so pale, so fragile, but there was a smile on her face.

"Sasuke?" Her voiced sent shivers down his spine as he sat on her bed beside her.

"Ano,. Your hair looks funny." She giggled softly, sat up and reached for his hair, combing them with her fingers. He wanted to tell her that he flew all the way here that's why he looked like a mess but he noticed how close she was, how could she be this close and not even spare a blush for him _? Did he want her to?_ He's seen her blush before him before and it was over the most simple things or embarrassment and not the way he wanted her to.

 ** _"I haven't even seen you kiss her."_** Sakura's voice lingered in his head, mocking him.

His own answer to Sakura's accusation poked him, **_"I've done more than that."_** It poked him like a sharp katana because it was a big fat lie. He's never done more than that, he's never done anything to Hinata, never kissed her, never made her blush, he never fucked her like how everyone thinks.

She was there, alive and well and she was giggling at his hair. She was close and warm and her eyes glowed even if it was already late at night. He moved an inch closer, and still she failed to notice. Hinata was cruel even when she didn't want to be, his heart clenched painfully against his chest.

He craned his head low and kissed her forehead as if telling her that he was glad she was not seriously hurt. She didn't gasp, but she stopped moving and looked at him like an owl, her mouth agape and her hands still stuck in his hair and it only made him crave for her more. He aimed lower and brushed his lips against her soft ones, he could feel his body going electric from the sensation, he felt his knees go weak but it was different. _Did Itachi had to have everything and then nothing? How could he die knowing that he had her waiting for him?_

She stayed still and it made him angry, and hopeless at the same time. He kissed her for real now, not just a brush of his mouth. He wanted to claim her for himself. To taste her and make her his. His own hands crept to her neck and a fire started inside him when he felt her move her mouth on her own, her hands leaving soft caress along his scalp responding to him.

For so long there was only death inside him, to kill Itachi for the death of his entire clan, but after his brother's death he felt so lost and aimless but Hinata changed that, now he had a purpose, and to hear her moan for him he suddenly lusted for life. Hinata was life, she was the air he breathed, the water he drank, the food he ate, she was his religion. He didn't know it until now.

He collided his tongue against hers and he felt her soft hands flat on his chest.

"Wait!" She gasped.

This time she pushed him harder. "What are you?.." _doing?_

 _What am i doing?_

He pulled away and looked at her and saw her blushing furiously, he wanted her to blush for him didn't he? Her small mouth swollen from his kisses and her chest heaving for air, Sakura wanted him to kiss her right? Did he took her words as a challenge?

 _Maybe_. But Sakura wasn't here to witness that.

He did it because he wanted to, he kissed her because he needed to.

Suddenly the room felt so small, he stood and jumped outside the window, wanting to go away from the poison sitting on the hospital bed that he sipped. He landed on some roof, and he felt his knees buckle beneath him. He gave in. He rubbed his hands across his face, recalling what he did just moments ago, her moan still ringing in his ears. He couldn't stop himself from hitting his head with his own fist.

"I fell.." He whispered to himself, his black eyes widening and afraid at the sudden realization.

"Fuck.." He breathed hard. _Fuck. He was Fucked. Fuck._

 _But she pushed you away,_ a voice inside his head told him. He wasn't Itachi, but he will be the father of her child. She will never look at him the way she would've looked at Itachi, but she moaned for him. What did it mean? Does it have to mean anything? Maybe he wanted it to mean something.

Was this a sick game he was playing because he was jealous of his brother? Even with Itachi dead he still had everything, while he was left with nothing but this twisting pain in his chest. All he could do was hope, hope that she'll be able to look at him someday with something more. He wasn't asking for her love, no. She already gave her love for someone else. But maybe some warmth, that was enough.

Before he could even get himself together, he heard Hinata gasp in pain. He came back the same way he got out, and saw her sitting on the white floor her clothes were soaked with blood.

—

 ** _Author's note:_** Aand.. Sakura's shaved down there.. XD and I gave Kurenai an earlier delivery,so Mirai is already born. ALSO, someone asked for a kiss… And I think it's about time… Sooo… *wink

I have the best readers! *sniff!

Flornoir, Momiwolfie, Muzicaldove, Splaaash-attack, Nazarin.Ramzan, xXs.Dot3, Loveanju, esther82, awetim17, erikaorios, revanchist21, ingrid.sampaio.94, starlight Luna, tsubahime, heza-chan24, luathis, janegreyyy.1797 and to my guests, Nikols and BayFresh!

Mic drop…

PS. What do you think about how I write the characters? Are they OOC? I really want to know!


	12. Glitterbomb

I know you hate me.. XD

 **CHAPTER 12**

He knew he failed her when he saw Hinata clutching her stomach on the floor, the smell of iron was in the air and he had to urge himself to breathe. "S-Sasuke, the baby's coming.." Hinata whimpered in pain.

He knelt beside her and pulled the back her skirt forward between her legs and to the front to stop the baby from coming untimely. He may know some things in medical ninjutsu but delivering a baby wasn't one of them. He looked at Hinata and saw her face scrunched, sweat glistened along her skin. "Hang on.." He clutched the skirt to her hand and carefully lifted her towards the bed.

Her other hand gripped his shoulder, and he felt himself go weak. "Uhh.. It hurts.." She cried.

"Tsunade!" He screamed towards the door, he couldn't leave Hinata.

The former Hokage was quick to barged in the room, her assistant Shizune was behind her. The blond instantly went to Hinata and proceeded to remove her underwear, to check her while Shizune took her vitals. He paced inside the four walls, anxiety filling the room as Hinata screamed in agony.

His head snapped and asked no one in particular. "What's happening?" He sounded demanding.

The old hag had the balls to push him towards the door. "Step outside!" She screamed as she opened the door. But he didn't want to leave Hinata's side. His eyes never left her form, he could see her breathing hard and crying.

"Naruto! Keep him on the line!"

A familiar hand went around his neck and he was dragged outside, he didn't even have the strength to fight. "Sasuke.." Naruto, it was Naruto.

"Calm down!" He slapped his face slightly, as he pushed him down to sit on the chairs along the sterile hall.

"How is she?" His best friend asked, there was worry in voice as well as panic. He looked around and saw no one else with him, no Sai, no Yamato and most of all no Sakura and for that fact he was glad. "Oi your eyes."

He clapped him on the back. Making him blink his eyes back to normal. "Teme breathe!"

 _Breathe?_

 _Yes. Foolish little brother, breathe._

It was Itachi's voice inside his head. He sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes to get a grip. But as the darkness filled his vision there was only an image of his parents dead, but something was wrong, Hinata was there as well. A new addition to his nightmare. She was bleeding all over, the stench of death lingered and he wanted to gag. He opened his eyes as well as his closed fist.

Blood. It was already drying along his large trembling hands. Her blood on his hands, _is this a sign of how i failed her?_ "She was bleeding.." He whispered. Beside him Naruto looked sad on the floor.

A crow inside his head repeated. _Failure! Failure!_

"..I think it's my fault.." He had kissed her and then left her like some coward. Shino said that they found her unconscious, he didn't even asked her if she was fine, he didn't asked her how his summon died, or why she was unconscious. No, he just went there and kissed her like a man drowning, like he was sinking and she was the only thing he could reach. It was his fault, he should've known that she has been through a lot of stress, her body could only take so much.

The blond went rigid. "How is that you're fault?"

How could he tell him? In everyone's mind, it was his right to kiss Hinata, because they loved each other, they loved each so much the made a baby. But that was a lie, and he didn't have the right to kiss her, she doesn't love him and he didn't know how he felt about her, it could be lust but something tells him that it wasn't. If it was lust, he wouldn't care that much.

"She's.. She's not even due yet.." No. Not until next month. He swallowed what felt like his heart when he heard her whimper echo from the other side of the door.

His friend patted him on the back. "Sasuke, Hinata is strong.. I'm sure she'll be fine.."

"Let's just wait okay?" His friend gave him reassuring words.

It felt like an eternity. To just sit there and wait. His mind going to places he didn't like. But as the door opened and the old Hokage stood with a small bundle in her arms, there he could see tufts of black hair, all thought was lost to him.

"It's a boy.." She said with a tired voice. "Sasuke I need to put him in an incubator. Get inside, Hinata needs you."

—

The head of Hyuuga clan felt himself sweat as he saw the former Hokage. Hakame Hyuuga, an Anbu told him his daughter was going to give birth. He immediately left the meeting he was in and gave orders to send for Hanabi as soon as she's back from her mission. He left the compound with a pounding heart. It didn't help that Hinata's mother, his beloved wife died of childbirth. "Hokage-sama, am I too late?" He asked desperate for answers.

The older woman gave him a glance and gestured for him to follow. "Hyuuga-sama, I need you to calm down for me." She said as she walked along the halls of the hospital. He followed, and stepped beside her.

"Hinata is recovering, in the moment Sasuke is with her. She delivered a boy." In the corner of his eyes he could see the blood that smeared her white lab gown, it's stench making him gulp and tremble on the inside. A boy, she said. A sweet boy he knew.

He nodded but couldn't help but knot his eyebrows. "Hinata isn't due till next month how is this happening?" Confusion marred his once stoic face.

The woman looked stern, angry even. "When she was brought here by the Inuzuka, we did all the test to understand why it happened. I personally scanned her body to ensure that nothing was amiss."

"And you told me you found nothing."

She nodded as she took a left turn. "Yes. We thought that she might be dehydrated and Hinata said that she used to faint a lot. But I think someone did this to her, the Aburame did sensed someone."

He's never been more grateful that Hinata had teammates with such kekei genkai, he remembered the stunned faces of her teammates when he thanked them for keeping an eyes on Hinata, he couldn't blame them, it was the first time he acknowledged the Aburame and the Inuzuka. "Perhaps it was a jutsu? Poison perhaps?"

A growl escaped the former Hokage's lips. "We're trying to find out how this slipped, we couldn't detect it, whatever it is - jutsu or poison."

"The boy Hokage-sama.. Is he well?" Hiashi asked, his voice a trembling grandfather.

Tsunade Senju sighed. "I'm afraid the early delivery didn't help, he's weak and premature, he will be monitored 24-7 until he is fit for discharge. For now he's in an incubator and will not be exposed to most elements."

The news saddened him but he knew that kami won't let anything happen to his boy. His grandson. He's a Hyuuga as well as an Uchiha, so he will be strong. Now there was only one thing that needs some answer. "Who would do this to my child?"

She gritted her white teeth and looked him in the eye. "Someone who hates the Uchiha."

—

As he entered her room he expected to see her asleep but instead she was awake. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, she was pale and was still breathing hard. Relief flooded her eyes as she saw him. "Sasuke.. Take me to him.." She reached for him as he approached her bed, her small hands gripping his arm.

"Please.." She begged. And he couldn't utter a single word. He scanned the room and saw a wheelchair at the corner. He retrieved and unfolded the chair and gently sat her down. Once Hinata was settled, he opened the door and pushed the wheelchair outside.

He saw Naruto stood abruptly as he saw them and assesed Hinata's condition.

"Naruto, tell team 8 about this. Including Kurenai." Sasuke spoke.

For once the blond seemed speechless and stuttered awkwardly. "S-Sure.."

Sasuke then pushed the wheelchair and scanned the hall, immediately he flared his chakra, enveloping the whole hospital so he could sense him and where he resides.

He stopped as he felt a small flicker in the right wing, an Uchiha. Standing frozen, he felt her hands crepts to his and gripped them, urging him to go on. And he did.

With every step he took he imagined how the boy will look like, he only saw his hair and it was enough to silence him. Was he even ready for this? His brother's son was just a few steps from him and he could feel his heart pounding. He isn't the last anymore.

—

A wall divided her from her son. It was transparent but still a wall. Hinata felt her heart constrict at the thought of not being able to touch him.

She saw his chest moved, breathing in some air. But she could see that action was not easy. She felt a burning sensation behind her eyes, her vision blurred because of the tears. She blinked and felt them fall.

"Why did this have to happen?" She sobbed and clutched her once full belly.

"He's all that's left Sasuke.." She cried remembering Itachi.

"That day when your eyes bled.. You asked me if I loved him.."

Sasuke's question haunted her even in her dreams. _"Did you love him Hinata?"_ She recalled how she faltered and stuttered when she answered him.

She continued as she look down on her lap. "..I confess that.. at that moment I wasn't sure myself.."

She saw Sasuke move in front of her, she didn't look up. She reached for his large hand and squeezed them as she shared something from her heart. "..but In the short amount of time that we knew each other and had, I loved him.."

"..In that moment I loved him from what I know was love.." Love was Itachi showing her the truth about him, love was when he trusted her, love was when he wanted her almost desperately, love was when she wanted him too, love was when she returned his kiss.

She loved Naruto when they were kids, she knew that what she felt for Naruto and Itachi were both love but it had some differences, just two different kinds of love that comes in different times. She loved Naruto as a child, she loved Itachi when she was just blossoming into a woman.

She sobbed and sadly smiled as she almost felt how it felt that night. She has touched freedom. "..I forgot how I was failing my clan and my father, I forgot how Naruto never acknowledged me.."

"..It was impulsive but I gave myself to him.." She saw how her father's face looked so hurt as she came home impure. How he begged her to name him.

She looked up and looked Sasuke in the eye. He understood. "..If this gift is what I get for acting impulsive then i'll do it again."

"But to see my boy like this.." She let go of his hands and sobbed to hers.

Her firstborn looked so small. She wanted to touch him, and whisper words to him. To soothe his pain with her kisses and to sing to him. But she couldn't, a wall separated him from the world. She couldn't even nurse him.

She cried and cried silently into her hands until he took them away from her red face and kissed them as he knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry.." He apologized.

"..I'm sorry Hinata.." He repeated. But she didn't know what he was apologizing for. He didn't do anything wrong. He was a victim just like his brother.

"I forgive you." She whispered to him and saw his tears flowing from his eyes. Such a sight to see Uchiha Sasuke crying. She didn't want to see it again.

If the situation was hard for her as the mother of her child, she could only imagine how Sasuke felt. To see his last kin inside a machine fighting for his life. She remembered how he thanked her that night. When her baby moved and she let him plant his ear to her belly to hear her child dance. Her child. His nephew.

She reached for his face and wiped the salty substance dry. "Gods, don't cry.." She pleaded with him as she felt herself go weak again but he nodded and she couldn't stop herself from kissing his forehead.

"He's strong.." She reassured him. "I know it.. Itachi is watching him, he won't let anything bad happen to his son."

—

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, her heart pressed tightly against her chest. She knelt on the floor and let her mind wander. She tricked him. Hinata tricked Sasuke.

A tear left her green eyes, and a smile was threatening to rise on her lips. She had been with Sai and Captain Yamato, they escorted Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin to the Hokage while Naruto went ahead to the hospital knowing that Sasuke would be there.

 _Sasuke_. The thought of him gave Sakura goosebumps as she remembered how he looked at her that night in the lake. It didn't matter if he tried to kill her when he came back or when he made her experience the tsukiyomi. She forgot all about the pain as soon as she saw him approaching the clear lake to quench his thirst.

What she would give to be in that moment again. It was the closest and most intimate thing she's ever experienced. To be naked in front of the man she loved for so long, she recalled how the tips of her breast tingled, she remembered the ache between her legs when his dark eyes landed on her.

For years her love for him has been an innocent one. But soon as she heard the news that he was going to be a father, something inside her wanted to crave for him in a different manner. Things that her young old self wouldn't even think of.

She looked at him in a different light now, in her eyes he was virile and she wanted to see just how manly he has become. And that night in the lake, she was so close to see but she recalled the sharp words that came out of his mouth.

He wanted her to leave her alone. To accept the fact that he was with Hinata now.

She cried that night, and felt another piece of her soul died when he walked away from her. Just like how she died when he left the village years ago, only this time she was almost ready to give up.

She sobbed and laughed like a mad person, her hands quick to muffle the sounds escaping her lips.

She can't give up now. Not when she knew the truth.

—

"Hinata you need to rest." Hs sighed and squeezed her shoulders. She was looking really pale. Staying here would only strain her already weak body.

"But I can't leave him.." She sounded dreadful at the idea of her leaving her son.

"Shizune is with him, you need to recover." He gestured at the former Hokage's assistant inside the Nursery ICU.

Hinata looked at him, her eyes pleading. "But.."

He needed to be her strength right now. "Recover and then be there for him."

She slowly blinked and eventually nodded and took one last glance at her child. "Hai.."

He walked through the silent corridors as he pushed her along. He absentmindedly touched his forehead as he had recollections of her kiss once lingering there. There was nothing sexual about it, but it made him feel better. So much better.

He saw Shino outside her room and he nodded opening the door for them.

Once inside a shriek of voice was heard. "Neesama!" Hanabi jumped to her sister and hugged her tightly.

Hinata seemed genuinely surprised and hugged her back. "Hanabi, i thought you were on a mission?.. Father?" Hiashi was there as well. By the looks of it, the Hyuuga head has been waiting for them.

He approached Hinata and touched her cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked sounding very fatherly.

"A little tired and sore." She answered as Hanabi finally pulled back and fixed her hair. Behind her was her lovely sensei, in her arms was Mirai sleeping soundly.

"Kurenai-sensei.." She said.

Sasuke took all this time to look around the once empty room. Hiashi and his daughter was there, as well as Hinata's guardian Ko, Tsunade was also there, Kurenai and the rest of team 8 was also there thanks to Naruto following his words. But his blonde best friend was nowhere to be seen.

Just then the Hokage came in, as usual Kakashi was late. But he didn't mind. He needed answers on why Hinata was unconscious, and why she gave birth so suddenly. Someone was doing this.

"Hinata, Sasuke.. I think it's pretty obvious that something's amiss." The copy ninja started. But door opened and a blur of pink and yellow flashed inside.

Naruto was there as well as Sakura. He grinded his teeth and felt his fingers twitch.

Sakura opened her mouth and for a moment he thought she was addressing him. "You're a liar.."

"Sakura, I think we should leave!" Naruto held Haruno's arms and attempted to drag her outside. Beside Sasuke, Kiba flinched when Sakura pointed her fingers at Hinata.

"You fooled us all.." She seethed in anger that even Kurenai's daughter stirred in her sleep.

Kiba took a step forward and screamed back at her. "Bitch you better watch your mouth!" He warned and bared his fangs.

"You tricked Sasuke into this.." Her voice full of accusation and even pity for Sasuke.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke finally answered. Realizing that his new dream would be killing Sakura slowly but with Hinata and her kid, it was not an option. Not inside this room where the former and present Hokage was present.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and lifted her off the floor. "Sakura, let's go!" He begged.

"Tsunade-sama teach your apprentice some lessons." Hiashi interfered, and looked at the blond Senju.

"Wait! Hiashi-sama needs to hear this!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sasuke is not the father of her child!.." She shouted at the top of her lungs and suddenly the whole room was quiet. Just the sound of breathing and the feeling of thick dread hung around them.

 _Kill her!_

 _Kill her now!_

"..Uchiha Itachi is!" She said the words like she was saving him, if only she knew. She wasn't saving him, she was digging his grave.

—

 ** _Author's note:_** These readers are the G.O.A.T!

RedVelvetLips, flornoir, AniaHarima, MomiWolfie, Splaaash-attack, Muzicaldove, RandiS, silviaw, Nazarin.Ramzan, varisara, kakashiii, janetordire17, lastine, MissDupre, kakkrot, Missgaga20, xXs.Dot3, Man of no Import, Shadowcat.disha and guest!

Glitterbomb is an Incubus song, just an inspiration for the chapter. Glitters are pretty but messy.


	13. Monuments and Melodies

A little confrontation, a little heartache, a little fluff. I'm all over the place.

Monuments and Melodies by Incubus. Think of canon Sasuke regretting not fighting for Hinata.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

 **CHAPTER 13**

A pair gloved hands gripped him from behind as he dashed towards his target, hindering his movements. "Sasuke!" Kakashi growled in his ear. In front of him Sakura gasped and stumbled back to the wall, her hand clutched at her chest. Her clothes red and crumpled, ironically he saw the same color swam before his eyes.

"Get off me Kakashi!" He screamed, a sound of a baby crying was in the air. Mirai, daughter of Kurenai wailed.

His hands were trembling and he felt his eyes go on fire as he looked straight at Sakura's face. "You did this didn't you?"

"Sasuke! She was with us the whole time! We were on a mission together remember?" Naruto spoke in panic.

Another pair of hands stopped him from moving forward. It can only be Naruto. "I should've killed you that day!" He screamed as he felt his blood boil from his rage. He should've killed her during that Godforsaken mission, he should've buried her where he was sure no Inuzuka will find her. He could've told Karin to kill her, he could've, Karin would do anything for him, he could've done it himself. He tried to scramble his way out of the grip, pieces of skin stuck in his fingernails but to no avail. Kakashi and Naruto was having none of it.

No. He could still kill her. The black flames didn't require for him to touch her, even in his tired state he could summon them, _Amaterasu._ That's what Itachi called them.

 _Would he risk it? To kill Sakura in front of all these people? What if he was sent to prison?_ No, he'll escape along with Hinata and the boy. But he couldn't do that. His nephew was weak, he won't survive. Shino and Kiba, and even Kurenai might let him go his way, Hiashi wouldn't care as long as his daughter's alive, but Kakashi, Naruto and even Tsunade, he was sure they will hunt him down. And Hinata, he was afraid of what she might think of him if he ever killed Sakura in front of her.

Before he could even gather some chakra Hinata's old man spoke.

"Enough! Tsunade-sama you're apprentice is out of control." Hyuuga Hiashi spoke loud and clear, as Sakura stiffened in the corner.

He heard the clicking of the old hag's shoes coming closer, Tsunade released a deep breath loudly for everyone to hear, her chakra flaring. They have all been tired. He looked at Hinata and saw her clutching her younger sister's hand, tears welled up in her already swollen eyes. She didn't deserve this.

"Sakura.." The Senju's voice was void of emotion, but he could smell the threat in it.

The pink haired girl swallowed visibly, clearly she wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. "T-Tsunade-sama.."

She gripped Sakura's shoulder and he could see her flinching. "Sakura. You're coming with me. Sasuke, you stay here." She nodded in his direction as well as acknowledging Hiashi at the far end and finally pulled Sakura out with her.

He felt the two pair of hands loosen around him, Naruto and Kakashi were both sweating from what just happened. Sasuke was sure that every single person in the room had the same question in their mind.

 _Why can't team seven be normal?_

"I want to have a word with you."

He turned towards the voice, and saw Hiashi standing over Hinata. His old wrinkled eyes landed on him. "You too Sasuke."

"F-Father.." Hinata stuttered.

"Ko, I want you to keep an eye over my grandson." The old man ordered the branch member that often visited Hinata. An older man who clearly cared for the eldest daughter of the patriarch. Even if they've only met a few times, he trusted him.

Ko nodded and bowed his head. "Hai, Hiashi-sama."

—

Her red painted nails tapped on the dark table, the silence was deafening inside her office in the hospital and her muscles were aching to move. Across her, her most cherished student stood rigid and pale. "Did you do it?" The fifth Hokage asked.

Haruno Sakura stiffened and stood straight at the question. "W-What exactly Tsunade-sama?"

The older woman's brows dipped. "Caused her early delivery?"

Her green eyes grew wide as she denied the allegation. "N-No Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade took a deep breath and released it slowly, _relax_ she told herself. She had trusted this girl, believed in her abilities enough to make her her apprentice. "You're my apprentice, I taught you how to save a life. To heal.."

"..If I find out that you're behind these, I will not tolerate them." Her train of thought was making her sad and mad, a picture of Hinata bleeding as she gave birth made her clench her fists. Blood accompanied the child into this world instead of water. If Sakura really had something to do with this then she'll have to face the consequences. Prison will be mercy as she can only think what the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha would do to her.

Sakura shook her head, her eyes pleading for her to believe her words. "I didn't do anything Tsunade-sama. But what I said is true! Sasuke isn't the father, it's his brother's son!"

 _Where did she get all these ideas?_

Stories of a young Haruno Sakura pleading for Naruto to take Uchiha Sasuke back to the village no matter what, lingered in her head. She was desperate back then, she's still desperate now.

Her sweet Haruno Sakura was making it hard for her, warm air filled her lungs as she tried to gather her nerves. "You're ruining his chances to live again."

"But she might've tricked him!" She whined like a child.

Tsunade's closed fist hit the old table hard, cracking it into two. "I don't care if he's not the father!" She hissed, making Sakura's knees buckle. "And Sakura, watch the tone of your voice! I don't care if she did tricked him into this. But, long as the last Uchiha resides behind these walls.." Her pink haired student sobbed into her hands, shaking her head in disbelief.

It was quiet and she could only hear her sobbing as if she was in pain. Tsunade's jaw clenched as she tried to calm herself. "You loved the boy Haruno, not the man."

"B-but I still love him.." She whispered.

Stress and lack of sleep didn't help the situation better, it only made her mood sour. "I've never been more disappointed in my life Sakura, and I am old. Fetch me my sake. I'll take you to Ibiki after. I need this."

—

Hinata's hands curled around Sasuke's neck as he lifted her off from her wheelchair and onto her bed. Her eyes followed the movements of her father Hiashi as he stood across the Room staring out the window. "F-Father.." She sounded like a child. She sounded so tired.

There was only them three inside the once full room. Everyone left and understood that Hiashi will want to have a word with them privately.

The look on Hinata's face told him that she was going spill the truth. _No._ She was tired, pale and sore and stressed out. And she was ready to tell her father the truth. But no, Sasuke can't have that. He'll be sent away from her and his nephew, the boy's going to grow up as a bastard, he won't know what being an Uchiha means, he won't know how to use his eyes if he ever have a Sharingan, no one will teach him the ways of the fireball jutsu. No. "Haruno's lying." He spoke loudly for the clan head to hear.

Hiashi spun around to face him, he looked more like a father now. An angry father. "Do you take me for a fool boy? The girl's obsessed with you, of course she's lying!" Sasuke sighed as he thought that everything was going his way. He looked at Hinata as she spared him a glance, she gripped the sheets covering her legs.

The Hyuuga patriarch pinched the bridge of his nose. "The boy's an Uchiha, I have no doubt. But he's also my grandson.."

"..He's only been born into this world for a few hours and chaos has already erupted.." Hiashi continued talking, as he gripped the handles of Hinata's wheelchair.

He sighed and looked at his daughter. "..I fear for my daughter's life, and my first grandson's life.." And then he looked at Sasuke as confusion and worry filled his voice. "..I don't know if it is wise to wed her to you."

Somehow Sasuke understood where Hiashi was coming. There was nothing but trouble when it came to him. There was nothing but tragedy when it came to the Uchiha. But it wouldn't change the fact that the boy fighting for his life at this very moment is an Uchiha. Trouble and Tragedy will come to him. But Sasuke will make sure that he will be there. "It won't stop even if she's not married to me."

Hiashi raised his chin at his words. "We'll bind our clan after Hinata's recovery." Sasuke reminded him of his initial plan. To marry Hinata to legitimize his brother's son, to help Hinata, to protect her and his nephew. He couldn't do anything to save his clan during the massacre but maybe he could save the boy.

"What makes you think that's still the best option?" The old Hyuuga asked.

It wasn't the best option. He wasn't the best. He won't be the best. But he could try, he could try really hard.

"I love her.." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even stop it. He told himself that was the only way that Hinata's father would believe him and his desire to be with Hinata. It was an obvious strategy, and nothing more he told himself. "..that's all that matters."

The old patriarch looked tired as he reach for his daughter's hand. "Hinata, do you still want this?" He asked.

It was fast, there was no stutter, she didn't look like she was lying. "Yes father." Hinata agreed.

Hiashi nodded, as he was once again defeated. "The Hyuuga will keep watch on my grandchild, so you can properly recover." He touched her pale cheek and smiled sadly.

Hinata answered back with a genuine smile from her. "Thank you Father."

—

"Hinata, I got these for you." Hinata took a whiff and smiled at the flowers that Kiba brought. It gave her bare hospital room some color it needed.

"Arigato, Kiba-kun." Kiba nodded as Shino shifted behind him before he spoke. "Sasuke-san, while I perfectly understand why you reacted the way you did, I think it's best to put your family's lives first." Hinata wanted to express her agreement on Shino's take on how to handle such situations. She didn't want violence, she didn't want Sasuke to end up behind bars, locked below the grounds of Konoha.

Kiba scoffed and growled as he talked and his arms across his broad chest. "Should've bit that bitch's ear off."

Hinata's mouth fell open on the hate that she saw from her teammate. "K-Kiba-kun!"

"Come on Hinata, don't tell me you'll try and understand why she did that?" He growled as his face turned red.

She forgave Sakura when she slapped her months ago. Today, she didn't hurt her physically but she could've done so much more. When she heard the words come out of her mouth, it felt like a cold bucket of water fell on her head and she was left shivering. Hinata didn't know if it was a good thing that her father didn't believe what Sakura said. When she stayed silent Kiba continued.

He stood closer to her bed and wringed his hands around. "She fucking accused you of basically sleeping with two men!.." He pointed a finger at Sasuke and nodded. "..Sasuke, you did the right thing.." He then looked back at Shino who stood near the door. "..Shino you need to shut up."

Sasuke sat on the chair on the other side of her bed, unmoving for almost a hour now. He hasn't spoken since her father left and she was thankful that her teammates came to disrupt the awkward atmosphere between them.

She cleared her throat. "S-Sasuke could you get me more clothes at home? You should take some of yours too."

Only his dark eyes moved. "You sure you'll be fine?" He asked.

She nodded just as Kiba reassured him. "We got it Sasuke. I can smell Sakura from miles. Right Akamaru?!"

 _ARF!_

"Hn." Sasuke stood and went for the door. Once the door was closed and she was sure that Sasuke was out of the hospital, Hinata spoke.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, I..I cherish both of you. And i value your opinion and feelings. I want to know.." She took a deep breath and braced herself from the answer she would get.

"Do you believe what Sakura said?" She finally asked.

Kiba's brows knotted as he sighed and sat at her bed. "I guess I could tell you now that he's out of earshot.." He looked at the door and at Shino. "..I didn't believe that you were ever in a romantic relationship with Sasuke at first. I didn't see any signs or I don't know, I couldn't even smell him all over you before you went missing.." He sounded like he was confessing, when in truth, she was the who should be telling them the truth. And that fact alone broke her heart. She never wanted to lie. Not to her friends, not to her father, not to her sister, or her sensei. Not to her child.

 _In time. I will tell you all in time._

 _I hope you forgive me._

His large, rough, warm hand engulfed her small one and squeezed them together. "..but, I don't believe Sakura. I could smell your child Hinata, his blood is of Uchiha and that's enough for me."

"Shino-kun?"

He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her bed. He didn't touch her like Kiba did. It was always Hinata who initiated physical contact with Shino, but she knew he liked it and so she reached for him instead. "Wether what Sakura-san has said is true or not, it doesn't really matter. What I see in Sasuke is a man in love. He treats you the best way he could, for years we looked at him and judged him, but I think he genuinely cares for your child and for you, Hinata."

Hinata looked down at the two different hands engulfed in her small hands. One was rough and tanned while the other was smooth and pale. She squeezed them and prayed that one day they'll forgive her for lying.

—

As he smelled the air outside the hospital, Sasuke knew that just like Hinata, he needed to breathe too. He wasn't dense, he knew Hinata wanted to have a private time with her closest friends. And seeing that he trusted the rest of team 8, he gave in to her request. And yes, they really needed some change of clothes. He turned to a familiar street but he knew he was coming. And it made him grit his teeth.

"Yo." His former Sensei and current Hokage solidified in front of him, some bystanders gasping at the display. Somehow the pervert didn't look like Sasuke was scratching his skin off of him a few hours ago.

Without his control and lack of sleep, Sasuke's Sharingan activated. "Kakashi, I will only ask you this once.. Keep Sakura away from my child."

Sasuke walked towards the direction of his home, but Kakashi took it to himself to walk beside him.

"Is he?" He asked, almost sounding indifferently.

He stopped on his tracks and glared at the white haired Hokage. "Fuck off."

Kakashi didn't seem to mind that his former student had just cursed him and almost spat on his face and continued to press. "I am your Hokage, I have the right to know." Kakashi spoke more seriously but Sasuke was already walking away.

Sasuke didn't have the energy to leap and travel on the roofs, and so he walked on the same path and waited for the inevitable sound of his sensei's footsteps. "You know, Uchiha Itachi was my subordinate at some point.."

Sasuke shut his mouth since nobody seems to be listening to him anyway.

"..Such a quiet boy at the time, very prim and proper, he was also a genius.."

In Sasuke's mind he was already planning what clothes and other stuff he should bring back to the hospital. Things that Hinata might need. He just wished that Kakashi would stop talking about his brother, Itachi.

"..Can't say I didn't like him when we had missions together."

For the second time he stopped his movements and glared at Kakashi. Irritated at what he's trying to say, he asked. "What's your point?"

At this, Kakashi stood straight and left the look of being lazy away. He looked and sounded like a Hokage now. "I'm saying, if the boy is indeed Itachi's child, I wouldn't want any harm done to him as well. Your child, his child - it doesn't matter."

He sounded like he cared.

"You can tell me."

A million scenario ran into his head. Possible outcomes of what might happen if he actually told Kakashi the truth. He didn't like it. There was too much risk. "Just do what I ask." When Sasuke continued his way towards Hinata's apartment, there was no more footsteps behind him.

—

To say that his day wasn't getting any better was an understatement. They rushed home just to catch up on Sasuke, with no rest. He didn't care though, the lives of his friends were more important. He had to keep Sasuke sane when Hinata gave birth prematurely, the look of his face would forever be with him. Naruto was sure at the moment that Uchiha Sasuke was scared.

He got a glimpse of the baby at twilight, even with his stomach empty he knew his knees shook not from hunger. He was happy to see Sasuke's son alive, and Hinata was well recovering. But came the morning, it all went to hell. Right after gathering team 8 at Hinata's room, he went out to get some food at the cafeteria. Right when he was sure that the day was now going to be fine, he saw her pink hair above the crowd walking towards the direction of Hinata's room.

He tried to stop her, he really did. But her mouth was stronger and faster. Her words left the room silent, and soon enough Sasuke was trying to kill her, Baachan was quick to apprehend Sakura while Hiashi Hyuuga demanded for them to leave.

Even now sitting at one of the stools in the Ichiraku Ramen, his appetite wasn't there. The food left a bitter taste in his mouth and he honestly wanted to throw up. Haruno Sakura. The girl he loved for so long might've just done something so wrong.

Just then a familiar chakra danced just a few paces from him. He turned to see the girl of his dreams, looking at him, tired and pale.

"Sakura.."

She pursed her lips and smiled sadly, her footsteps taking her towards him. "N-Naruto.."

For some reason he couldn't smile. Dread swirled inside him, he needed to know. "You didn't harm Hinata right?" Naruto asked.

She blanched and looked angry. "Gods! You too?! Of course not!" She denied, sounding so offended. "Why is everyone thinking I did that to her?!" Civilians and some off duty shinobi around them turned their heads as Sakura gained their attention.

"I didn't do it! But I really did hear them, she said the child was Itachi's and not Sasuke's!" She continued, and crossed her arms around her chest.

He stood silently as he let her words sink in. It only made him more sad. "Maybe what you heard was the truth, that would make Hinata's baby, Sasuke's nephew. Do you honestly think Sasuke would do nothing?"

What Sakura was saying was just too much, he can't get himself to believe it but if it was true, it doesn't justify her actions towards Hinata, or even Sasuke. Knowing Sasuke, if the boy was indeed his nephew, he would do everything to protect him.

"But the boy is just his nephew!"

He took on Sasuke's shoes. A nephew, what Naruto would give to have a nephew. He had no one just like Sasuke. "His nephew. His only nephew. His only family. And you're taking Sasuke away from him." He looked straight into her green eyes and saw pain, regret and anger. But she stayed quiet.

He sighed. "We both love Sasuke, I watched you fawn over him for years.. It broke my heart, I tell you." He spoke as he absentmindedly gripped the front of his worn-out shirt, below it was his heart breaking for himself, for Sasuke, for Hinata and for her.

"But knowing what he's been through, don't you think we owe it to him? Isn't this what you wanted? To have him back in the village?"

 ** _"Naruto... only you... My only wish... Please... bring Sasuke back!"_** He recalled how she cried when they all came back empty handed when they tried to retrieve Sasuke. They were only kids when she made him promise, but he could've taken his own life just to see to it that Sasuke would come back home, just so he could fulfill his promise to her. He wanted to be angry. _Why can't you be happy for him?_

"I don't believe you or any of that bullshit you've said, but you need to stop now." When he saw her flinch at him for cursinh he wanted to take it back but he couldn't.

Naruto took a deep breath and recalled how Sasuke suffered when they were children. The pain of losing everything. To see him starting all over again was enough to make his own heart happy. "His child's already born, he's getting married soon, he's achieving his goals.."

"And Hinata-chan.. She's.." _She almost died._ He saw the blood that covered Sasuke's pale hands. She had been quiet this whole time. But Naruto knew that deep down inside, Hinata was hurting.

He looked down to the ground, a sad look on his face. "You've hurt her before, and now she's given birth too early. I don't how that feels but I think you owe her too.." Just then he heard an angry shout behind him, as he felt the wind move.

"Haruno!"

Hyuuga Neji's taller form towered over Sakura as he gripped her shoulder.

"Neji!" Naruto was quick to get in between them, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"What the fuck did you do to Hinata-sama?" Neji screamed and demanded a word from Sakura as she visibly shooked. "I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"It's on every Hyuuga's mouth, woman!"

Signs of veins slowly protruding from the mans temple alerted the rest of his team as well as Naruto who was still between them. "Neji! There are civilians around!"

Naruto was thankful that Lee and Tenten was already there to try and stop Neji from doing something he'll regret. "Neji! Gai sensei will be mad if you ever hit a woman!"

"Neji! Hinata's fine!" Naruto nervously whispered loudly as he tried to calm Neji.

"Hyuuga." A voice made them silent and turned to its source.

"Uchiha, what happened?" Naruto released the breath he was holding as he saw Neji's hands loosen around Sakura's blouse as he basically saw hope in the form of Sasuke.

Sasuke's clearly tired as he saw the hollow look of his eyes. His son was just born, he's supposed to look happy, not this. Naruto thought. "Come with me, your cousin will tell you." Neji immediately stepped back from Sakura and walked towards Sasuke who nodded at Naruto, he didn't need to speak he knew what he wanted to say. He knew Sasuke like the back of his hand.

"Naruto.." Sasuke spoke and left. Neji, along with Tenten and Lee followed. He sighed and looked at Sakura's disheveled form.

"Naruto, I didn't do it! You have to believe me!"

He swallowed a lump in his throat, it hurts him to see her this way but he was confused. "You're making it hard to believe you."

When she stayed silent, he continued. "Sakura.. You know I love you more than anything but.. I think it's best if you just go home. Just keep your distance, let's give Sasuke what he asked."

"N-Naruto.." He heard her stutter as he left and wandered far away from everyone.

—

"How are you feeling Hinata?" The former Hokage asked as she roamed her green lit hands across her lower stomach.

Hinata sighed as she felt the warmth emitted by her healing hands. "Much better Tsunade-sama, thank you. How is he?"

"Your boy is getting stronger." She smiled sadly to herself as she recalled how small he was. "Thank you for doing everything for him."

Suddenly the door opened and entered Sasuke, behind him was Lee and Tenten who was sweating. "Hinata-sama.." Hinata's eyes grew wide as she saw Neji. "Neji-niisan!"

She reached for him and held his hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't here.." He spoke in anger.

"It's okay Neji-niisan.." She smiled and looked over his teammates. "Tenten-san, Lee-san.."

"Hinata-chan! Why is your round belly gone? What happened?" Lee asked loudly as confusion covered his face. The former Hokage shook her head in disbelief as Hinata tried to hold her laughter.

"Baka! She's already given birth!" Tenten hissed at Lee, looking embarrassed as she looked at the former Hokage expression.

Neji squeezed her hand. "Hinata-sama, a Hyuuga servant will come here later, you understand why." She almost forgot about that tradition. She nodded. "Oh, Hai."

"We'll visit your son after this.."

"Are you certain she had nothing to do with this?" Sasuke suddenly spoke, they all knew what and who he was talking about.

Tsunade visibly sighed looking tired. "I apologize for what happened, she's my apprentice and my responsibility. She told me she didn't do anything."

The Uchiha crossed his arms his jaw clenched. "Take her to Ibiki."

Tsunade seemed unfazed by the "I already did."

"She's been bugging us for so long, first she slapped her then she tried to seduce me during our mission, and now this." Everyone stopped moving upon Sasuke's revelation, Lee's big round eyes were bulging. Hinata stayed quiet as Neji felt her fingers tighten around his hand.

"I will make sure none of that happens in the future." Tsunade take control over the situation.

"I could just kill her but.." Sasuke mumbled under his breath clearly everyone heard him.

Hinata almost jumped off the hospital bed. "S-Sasuke!"

The former Hokage never liked it one bit, with her hands on her hips she reprimanded the young man. "Uchiha! Kill her and your son will spend his birthday without you!"

Sasuke looked smug and looked outside the window. "Or I could escape, take my child and Hinata away from this wretched village."

Everyone felt two chakras flaring. "Don't you dare." The only blonde in the room spoke.

He turned and for a moment he looked really old. "If you don't want that, keep Sakura on a leash."

—

 _"I want you the way you are." Her voice was light as a feather. She was standing in front of him, saying his name with a smile on her face. She wasn't pale, her hair glowed, and her hands reached for him when he asked her why._

 _She clutched his hand and filled him with warmth. "You, the way you are." She said as she pulled him away._

He jerked and suddenly realized that he had fallen asleep. For more than twenty four hours he was awake. It was a dream. _Only a dream._

Later that day the Hyuuga servant that Neji mentioned came. She helped him prepare Hinata's sponge bath, it would seem that Hyuuga women don't believe in regular baths after birth. "A mother's body is delicate after birth." She reasoned as he watched her scatter various herbs and flowers inside the water basin, to him it almost looked like a ritual. "Take your chokutō and settle it below her feet. She needs to step on it unsheathed." _The Kusanagi below her feet?_ "The husband shall give service to his wife." The old woman croaked and left him in the bathroom with a small piece of fabric that resembled a towel.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do?_

"Hina.." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as he walked out of the bathroom, Hinata gasped when he made his presence known as she sat on the bed blushing furiously as she fiddled with the ridiculously thin gown she was suddenly wearing.

"She said that I should w-wear this, so that it will be easier." She stammered and looked on the floor.

 _Easier. Damn that old crone!_

He walked towards the table where his chokutō resides. Forcing his eyes to keep from wandering.

"Is it ready?" She asked as she slowly dipped her feet on the floor, her strength slowly returning. He nodded and was quick to assist her, his hand held her one, while the other settled on her waist.

His skin pressed along the soft texture of her dress, it must have been the softest fabric his ever laid his hands on, it was telling him that it wasn't cheap. Blood rushed to his face as he realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. _Damn that old crone!_ Slowly their feet ended inside the bathroom where the basin laid on the floor.

She stood silent and for a moment nobody moved. He didn't know what to do, he only knew that she wasn't supposed to be soaked like in a regular bath. She stood beside him and he saw her dainty hand dipped in the water, she made them ripple and the action released the fragrance of the herbs and flowers.

"She said that I need to touch your sword." She needed to touch his sword? Sasuke fell off a cliff in his mind. He was never a pervert, but he knew inuendos when he heard them. His muscles went hard as he heard her words, a twitch down there and before he could react she pointed at the black scabbard at his waist. _Ah that sword. Damn that old crone!_ He nodded and unsheathed the sword of the Kusanagi, laying it on the tiled floor for her to step on. He held her hands as he guided her feet towards his chokutō, "Careful."

Once she was settled, he cleared his throat as he stared at the small towel in his hand. He reached for the basin and soaked it with water, he then twisted it to get rid of the excess water. He stopped moving when he suddenly had no idea where he should start.

Her eyes fluttered and her arms slowly went up to gather her hair, once she held them up to expose her neck, she looked at him as red dusted her cheeks. He swallowed and as if on cue, he gently patted the wet fabric along the back of her neck.

The process was oddly relaxing for him, he didn't know what she felt but it made him feel like he was doing something for her. **_"The husband shall give service to his wife."_** He wasn't her husband yet but anything Hinata would need, he would give. The only thing that bothered him was his other sword waking up. He groaned to himself, praying that she won't see.

He let her wash herself on the more private parts of her body and he didn't look - like he promised. Although he did saw some skin, the garb was thin and ended only inches above her knees and it didn't help that she was partly wet, and he was sure that a pair of dark nipples would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life, he remained calm.

She didn't move much because of the Kusanagi, they both didn't want to accidentally cut her. When they were done, she smelled like it had just rained in a forest full of flowers. There were no traces of blood or sweat left, only a smile and a blush on her face.

Going outside to retrieve the kimono the old crone brought for this ceremony, he came back inside the small bathroom stunned by her question.

"How did she s-seduce you?" She looked down worried, her hands twisting the hem of her gown giving him glimpses of her supple flesh.

His eyebrows knitted. "Seriously Hinata?" He sounded irritated at being reminded of Sakura. He stepped closer and saw her dark peaks, he quickly gave her her change of clothes. He turned around to give her some privacy. _Damn! Why wasn't she covering herself?_

"I want to know." She prodded as he heard the shuffle of her clothes.

He sighed and gave in. "She walked up to me naked in a lake while she was taking a bath." _Just like you are now._

He heard her stop her movements. "Did you.. Did.." _you touch her? Laid with her? Fucked her against a tree?_ He honestly didn't know what was going on inside her mind but if that was what she's trying to say then he'll have to clear that.

"No." _I would if she was you._

"Okay.." Relief was in her voice as she poked his back telling him she's done. He turned to her and saw the simple white kimono wrapped around her body. He liked the thin gown better though, _damn the old crone!_ He picked her up instead of letting her walk, he was tired of the conversation about Sakura.

She gasped as she latched her hands around his sweaty neck and stayed quiet. "Are you jealous?" He suddenly had the urge to tease her. _I'm jealous of Itachi._

Her face went red instantly as she stuttered. "N-Nani?"

He chuckled lowly and laid her on the fresh linen of her hospital bed, instead of letting her go, he sat beside her and planted his hand on the bed beside her. "I didn't like what I saw, I never liked skinny girls." He confessed and pinched her arm. I _I like you._

His action made her squeak. "S-Sasuke!" She quickly hid her face in her hands.

He smiled and chuckled lightly at her acting like a child. Despite her being a mother, she has retained her innocence in a way. How Itachi did that, despite getting her pregnant and do not-so innocent things, he would never know. "Don't mind me." He gently patted her head. "Rest." Somehow he knew that he could only do the opposite.

"Sasuke.. Will he be alright?" Her body shook from her words as she tried to settle her body on the hospital bed, her eyes lost somewhere.

The words of the Hyuuga servant lingered in his head as he looked at Hinata trying to conjure some sleep. **_"A mother's body is delicate after birth"_** _Damn the old crone! She's right._

"He's an Uchiha, he will be."

—

 ** _Author's note:_** Almost named this chapter "Damn that old crone." LOL ALSO 167 follows, I never thought I could ever reach that much readers. *sob THANK YOU!

MVP's of the last chapter:

Bweu-wang, Muzicaldove, bexbluedragon76, HMAklys, Nazarin.Ramzan, Splaaash-attack, flornoir, missgaga20, Djenaba, Dee-kyun, carlyray24, Heza-chan24, onlyluna, A Wondering Wonderland, Hisashi Jeagerjaques, innoquous, kakashiii, Tsukihyuchiha, Yorukifon, NotIntoIt3456, LyssaHajime, cespericueta25, Crucifix HiME, Himesama17, xHinaLovex, Asucey, langdonlexis, finding a cure, andreaeb182, Susanlian, ABBEYELF, carolinamaiah, kasaisuffucating, robella, chantil, rjamita, impronin, 0oink0oink, Vitysenju, madyeen66 and as well as all the unnamed guests!! Especially Whitegems!!

That bathing ritual isn't made up, some asians really do it. They don't let women who had just given birth take regular baths, as they think it's bad for the body, they have this ancestral swords and stuff them below the mother's feet.


	14. The Garden

_Basically one week passed after the first PoV._ _I'm not really technical. XD_

 _Some realizations, some light._

Disclaimer: Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.

 **CHAPTER 14**

It was such a mystery. Sasuke thought.

 _Everything._

How he ended up this way, how he ended up feeling this way. One day everything was there, the next day it was gone. One day he hated his brother, the next day he loved him more. One day he was alone, and the next thing he knew he wasn't anymore.

Hinata slept in her crisp bed, the hospital was quiet and dark that night. He inhaled the smell of the sterile surrounding and recalled the words she said when she tried to remember what happened to her, of why she passed out.

 ** _"You couldn't sense him?"_** _He asked about his snake summon._

 _Across him, Hinata pursed her lips. **"Hai. Sasuke is he?.."** She could not finish her question as she looked at him in both hope and sorrow. _

_Sasuke looked down and shook his head. **"He's dead, it's the reason why i went rushing home."**_

 _He saw the sadness engulfing her features._

 _Hinata has always been gentle in nature. It did not surprise him at all that she will get attached to a reptile feared by most, in such a short period of time. Although he expected this reaction from her, it did not mean that he liked seeing it. He was just not used at seeing people care about things related to him. **"D-Did he have a name?"** She asked, her voice shaking._

 _An urge to comfort her made Sasuke's muscle flinch as if to move but he was quick to disagree with his own body and stayed glued in his place. **"Rojo."**_ _He answered._

 _ **"Rojo.."** She mumbled as she tasted the name along her lips, her eyes glassy. _

_**"Why did you faint? Do you remember anything?"** The question seemed to avert her mind from wandering to his dead summon, rojo. __Hinata touched the ends of her dark hair, as she told him of what she was doing that day until she couldn't sense Rojo._

 ** _"I looked for him everywhere but I think.. I thought I heard you.."_** _These words piqued his interest. They lured her, he thought._

 _Sasuke stood straight and locked his eyes with her._ ** _"Me?"_** _He asked._

 _Her eyes moved around in a quiet panic._ ** _"Yes. At the garden, I heard your voice calling me. I was at the kitchen taking some food to lure R-Rojo but then I heard your voice. After that I don't really remember anything."_** _Her voice trembled in her worry._

 _Interesting._ ** _"You didn't eat anything suspicious? Smelled anything?"_**

 ** _"Nothing out of the ordinary."_** _He expected her answer. The Inuzuka did say that he couldn't smell a thing, but the Aburame - he said he sensed someone._ _A jutsu was done to her instead of poison._ _Team 8, one if not the best tracking team of the Fire Nation got tricked by this individual._

 _ **"You did not feel any pain until i.."** Until he kissed her_..

 _She blushed and gripped the sheets around her and nodded._

After that conversation he allowed Hinata the rest she deserved. But Sasuke could not do the same. In a few days Hinata will be discharged already as her body was quick to heal compared to a normal civilian. Soon his nephew will be out as well, exposed to the outside world, where someone clearly wants to kill him. _But who?_ _Who would dare?_ He watched as Hinata sighed in her sleep, she still smelled like rare floras as he once again flared his chakra to feel the whole building and his brother's child.

—

Sakura walked along the pavement, it's unevenness making her feet click and her hands clutch her bag closer to her chest. It was windy that day, but the sun shone and it made her skin go pink. It had been a week since it all happened. She sighed in sadness and confussion. Naruto still talked to her but it was all small talk, not the usual thing she recieved from him. As much as she hated to admit it, it hurt her.

Eyebags shared her face, as the result of the sleepless nights. Her mind going circles, her heart breaking apart. There was an ache inside her, and it's eating her from within.

Somehow even when she was lost in her thought, the word _"Child"_ made her flinch and craned her neck to hear better.

"The child is not his!" A middle aged woman spoke loudly to the much younger woman across her. The market was busy and the streets were filled with goods and she guessed that gossip came with it.

The younger woman scoffed and covered her mouth. "How scandalous! I don't know if I should admire her or be disgusted."

The older woman could only laugh. "It's true! His own teammate and former lover spewed it last week! You should've seen her shouting at the top of her lungs."

 _Nani?_

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Her muscles shaking, her eyebrows dipped in panic and confusion. She knew at that moment that they were talking about her. Gaining her composure, she quickly hid herself from the view of the two women, as she knew her pink hair would stand out soon enough. Once hidden, she wiped her face from the sweat that had gathered itself along her skin and listened some more.

"There are rumors saying that the baby will be taken away from the Uchiha."

Tears floated along her eyes as she heard his name. _Why would they do that? It's just a rumor right?_

"They really should! Two Uchiha's living in Konoha, it gives me the chills i tell you." The woman shuddered as she organized the red tomatoes that seemed to be overflowing in the market that day as the supply was too much.

There was pity when they mentioned Hinata but there was only hate towards the older Uchiha. "I know, this kid is the son of Itachi. That murderer probably raped the heiress and they're trying to cover this up by marrying her to the younger one." The woman shook her head as if in grief.

As Sakura heard the rest of the conversation, she immediately felt the guilt inside her for she knew that she was the one who caused this situation.

All those sleepless nights wasted on her asking herself if she really did hear Hinata say that her child was Itachi's and not Sasuke's. She was slowly doubting herself, but shaking her head - she knew for a fact that she did heard them talk about Itachi. But slowly Naruto's words were sinking its way in her consciousness. Wether the child was Sasuke's or not, it was his only keen left and he will do everything to keep him.

And she may have very well fucked up his chances to be there for his nephew just because she didn't think before acting, before opening her mouth.

"But isn't Sasuke a bit of a traitor as well?" The other woman asked in disbelief. Sakura could only swallow what was left of her dignity.

This time they talked in hushed tones as they mentioned one of the most influential clans in Konoha. "Well he is! I bet the Hyuuga's will keep the child to themselves, maybe they'll even brand the bastard."

Somehow, the civilians calling a nameless Uchiha a bastard made her feel worse. She could not take it anymore and took another step away from the crowd. There was only one way to make her feel better.

—

Hinata combed her hair and patted off the non-existent dust from her skirt. She had been nervous and anxious and everything else she could think of. She was not able to sleep that night, as well as all the nights after she has recovered her strength.

She looked at Sasuke as he sheated his Chokuto. "I'm nervous." She spoke, her palms sweating.

He sighed, the light of the morning sun gave his palid skin some orange tones as he stood outside her door. "Don't be."

Hinata quickly washed her hands in the kitchen and let them air dry, wanting her hands to be clean and walked outside, squinting to take a good look at Sasuke's face. "What if he can't come home with us?"

He only blinked. "He will."

The events that took place that week had its consequences, the man who tricked her and killed Rojo forced her to have an early delivery. Her early delivery had placed her son in a very delicate situation where he could not go home unless it was deem fitted by the former Hokage herself. But deep down inside, Hinata believed that her son was strong, strong enough to go home and finally be with her.

And Sakura's outburst.

Sasuke locked her apartments door and started walking beside her.

She could feel it in the air, there was tension inside the walls of the village. A new Uchiha was born and no one was prepared for it.

Her cousin Neji had been kind enough to tell her what was going on while she was recovering. Apparently, a lot of people heard Sakura and because of it, a lot rumours had been stirring around the village hidden in the leaves.

It was the truth of course, her son was indeed not Sasuke's child but it's still making her uneasy. Sasuke was not talking about it, he seemed fine with the idea of keeping the lies going and the truth to themselves. But Hinata, she wasn't sure, at this point she only wants to see her son. To cradle him in her arms and sing him lullaby's.

"I don't think I can wait any longer." She spoke and smiled lightly at Sasuke. His eyes seemed tired and he looked like he had aged. The thought initiated a sense of pain in her stomach as they both entered the grounds of the Konoha Hospital.

Sasuke nodded. "Me too."

People dispersed at the sight of the two. At the far end of the hall, Hinata was sure she heard someone gasping in fear. She had been aware of how mean people can be towards Sasuke, but she asked herself if the village would fear her as well for giving birth to another Uchiha. The thought made her clench her fist. Her son is not some demon to be feared, he's not some plague to despise. The more she took her footsteps, the more her heartbeat felt like it was getting louder. Someone was calling her and it was making her nervous.

"Hinata." She heard his voice.

She turned and saw Sasuke touching her elbows, his fingers digging into her flesh, stopping her from her tracks as she almost walked straight into a wall.

"Hinata-sama." Hearing Ko's voice told her that they have arrived at their destination. She released the breath she was holding and unclenched her fists as she saw how she didn't notice where she was going. Her palm flattened against the cold wall as she tried to gather herself, she felt like she was becoming a mess. She cannot face the former Hokage like this. "G-Gomen." She croaked.

Hinata felt warmth across her lower back hearing Sasuke greet the people they were looking for. "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, good afternoon." Hinata smiled genuinely, she was still not used at seeing Sasuke being so respectful, it made her feel proud to hear him speak that way,gl he almost sounded like her father.

Even with the discomfort she was still feeling in her lower midsection, Hinata still bowed low in front of the only wiman who became a Hokage.

Senju Tsunade stood tall and smiled. "I will not make you wait any longer, his vitals has improved in just a week. Just make sure to drop by in another week." She gestured for Shizune to bring out the release papers and guided them towards the table inside the nursery room.

The room smelled like, _babies_. Hinata smiled and immediately relaxed at the sight of innocence in front of her. Three newborn babies slept peacefully in their crib, but unlike the first time she visited, her son was not one of them. Another door came into view and outside, her trusted bodyguard Ko stood in guard for her child.

Her son was isolated after the incident, her father and Sasuke did not trust anyone in the hospital. But the thought of it all made Hinata afraid of what's to come. _Will he be isolated as well as he grows up?_

"Here, sign these." Shizuna handed the documents and she smiled at how fast Hinata signed the papers, Hinata wanted to feel embarrassed for showing no patience but she waited too long, it had been a week. She really could not wait.

Sasuke followed and signed as well. "And Sasuke, keep your eyes open." Tsunade genuinely advised.

Sasuke nodded. "I will."

Hinata heard more shuffling of papers but she went ahead with Shizune, where she gestured towards her son's tiny little hospital bed.

Hinata felt the tears coming as she saw his shiny black hair, she smiled as she saw how much he grew in just a week. _He's stronger now._

Some force told her to go, to touch him, to take him into her arms and give him her warmth. And Hinata gave in, she slowly, carefully carried her son. Her fingers shook when she made contact with him, and soon Hinata was alone in her world. Nothing else mattered, as long as her child was with her, she would spend the rest of her days smiling.

Her son was asleep but was slowly showing signs of waking up from the sudden movement.

She heard Tsunade caughed and she turned to smile fully towards her and Sasuke, who was not showing any emotion at all. "Here sign these as well you two, it's his birth certificate." The blonde spoke.

Taking some footsteps to close the gap between the two Uchiha's, Hinata watched as Sasuke signed the documents and turned to look at her.

Slowly but surely Hinata stepped closer and spoke. "Hold him."

Sasuke stood still, not knowing what to do as he blinked a few times to hear what exactly she was suggesting. "I don't know how to hold a baby."

"You won't hurt him Sasuke, he's your son." Hinata spoke in finality as she taught him how to hold his nephew correctly. Sasuke looked pale and nervous when she finally stepped back and left all the weight onto him.

Hinata smiled. "See?"

Hinata did not know what happened but slowly, Sasuke smiled, and then he grinned. "Hello.." He spoke to the child.

When Hinata saw the confidence dance around Sasuke's body, she turned to Tsunade and signed her sons certificate of birth and immediately turned back to Sasuke.

Hinata almost gasped when she watched her son open his eyes for the first time. A dark pool of black and a clear glass of Lavender blinked as he yawned in the wake of his slumber. "Sasuke look, his eyes.." Never has Hinata seen those kinds of eyes attached to one body, and seeing the former Hokage's reaction, she could bet no one including the former Hokage ever has. A Sharingan and a Byakugan, together.

Sasuke did not seemed like he was surprised, he only cuddled him closer to his chest. "What should we name him?" He asked not looking at anyone.

Hinata stepped closer and felt like her whole world was complete. "Eko.." She spoke and Sasuke finally glanced at her, his eyes peaceful. "..Uchiha Eko."

He glanced back down to her son and poked his pink chubby cheek with his other hand. "Hello.. Eko.."

—

The sun had alreay set when they got back home only to be surprised by Hinata's clansmen and their academy batchmates.

Apparently Hinata's father, her team and her sister had organized a welcoming gathering for her son, of course Naruto was there but Sasuke doubted that he did any participation on the preparation at all. Decent food was served inside the house while grilled meat was smoking at the backyard.

Naruto sat beside him, his blue eyes gleaming at the sight of Neji carrying Eko. "I have this strange feeling that Eko-chan is going to be strong."

Sasuke nodded in agreement with his self proclaimed best friend. An Uchiha and a Hyuuga, _what did they expect?_

"And his eyes.." He glanced towards Sasuke with a worried look upon his mostly jovial face. "..Eko-chan will get attention Sasuke."

Sasuke could only close his eyes and clench his fists along the porch, he could at least appreciate Naruto's genuine concern for his _son_. "I know.. Being an Uchiha guaranteed that already."

His blonde friend leaned closer and tried to whisper. "I don't know, this is just too different you know? It's not like this has happened before, it's unheard of."

He again could only agree with Naruto. None of these has ever happened before. A child with the blood of two of the most prominent doujutsu clans in history, two of the oldest clans in Konoha. A child born with both the Byakugan and the Sharingan. A child with no mark in his forehead. Sasuke understood why Naruto was worried. He would be lying if he said he wasn't.

Suddenly Naruto's face was engulfed with his wide grin "..and Eko-chan, he's so cute!" He squealed.

And then his face contorted in confusion and disbelief as his eyes grew big. "..how the hell did that happen? For an ugly fucker like you to have a cute son like that? It's all thanks to Hinata's genes i guess." He mocked before jumping far away from him.

At that, Sasuke could not stop the tug upon his lips and chuckled.

Seeing that he wouldn't hurt him, Naruto quickly came close and laughed awkwardly. "Wow i was expecting for you to punch me or somethin', but damn you just laughed! Not that i'm complaining!" He blushed as he mumbled but was fast to recover as he tapped Sasuke on his shoulders.

"Teme, as much I want to stay and watch Eko-chan grow up as handsome as me, I really need to go." Naruto claimed with confidence.

Sasuke could see that the Uzumaki was bound for a travel soon. His bags were already packed beside him.

Sasuke removed his heavy hand from him. "Stop addressing him like that. Where are you going? Is it about him?"

 _Him._ _One of the Legendary sannin. Jiraiya. Naruto's beloved master._

At this Naruto became serious. A sad but determined look etched on his face. "Yeah. I really need to get stronger, Kakashi sensei and Baachan said that I will be the next target."

 _The Akatsuki._ Sasuke thought. An image of the back of a frog came to mind and he wondered if it had something to do with this.

"Any progress on the code?" He asked. Curious.

Naruto shifted in his feet as he slowly sat again beside him. "Shikamaru is still at it, i trust him."

"Hn."

His mouth twisted hard. "I just really need to do this for Ero-senin." Sasuke have seen Naruto dejected so many times. Some of those times, he was the one who caused it. But this time Sasuke knew, that the death of his master has done something within him. It broke him. And he was certain that it will make him.

It will make him a better man.

It will make him stronger.

Sasuke flicked Naruto's forehead. "Don't slack off."

Naruto gritted his teeth and slapped his hand away and turned closer as if to whisper again. "Teme I won't! You're the one slacking off! Anyway I need to ask you something, it's been bugging me for so long."

Sasuke looked at Naruto expecting him to speak but when he looked around them as if to make sure that no one was going to hear he knew he was thinking of something he was embarrassed to asked.

Naruto awkwardly coughed in his hands and asked. "Were you a virgin when you did it?"

That took him off guard. Despite spending a lot of time together since he returned, they have not touched that subject. "Nani?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his pink face in irritation. "You know, when you and Hinata.." He wiggled his brows and he could only shake his head in disbelief.

Sasuke stood and pushed him a little hard. He looked at Hinata who was still unbothered by them. "I wasn't dobe."

A sound resembling a gasp was all he heard. "Hey! I'm just curious! You never really showed interest in girls before you know."Naruto walked beside him and again felt the need to put his sweaty arm around him.

"So who?" Naruto asked sounding so cheeky.

Sasuke played nonchalant. "Who what?"

"Come on Sasuke quit making this hard for me, I'll be gone soon!" He whined in his ear and Sasuke couldn't help but cringed.

"Che. It was a gypsy with blond hair." He said as he put his hands inside his pockets.

Naruto sounded like he was choking. "Wow. Was it any good?"

He tried to shove him with his elbows but this time in a not-so-friendly manner. "Shut up and just go away, perv."

"Okay okay! If you don't stop hurting me I'll tell Hinata you fucked a gypsy with a bleached blond hair!" Sasuke's eyes went wide and in an instant their positions changed, Sasuke now had an arm locked around Naruto's neck and his other hand has plastered itself across his big mouth.

"asdgjk!" Came the muffled protests.

"S-Sasuke..!" He heard her voice behind him and he was quick to let Naruto go.

Naruto was on his knees and was gasping for air. "Itai! Hey what happened to not hurting me huh?"

Sasuke threw his bags across Naruto. Standing beside Hinata. "Here take your bags with you."

"Naruto-kun.. You're leaving?" Hinata asked.

Naruto immediately stood and scratched his neck. "Ah yeah, sorry Hinata. I have some training to do but i'll be back soon. You know for someone who's ugly like Sasuke, you sure make cute babies, maybe you should do more." He winked at both but faltered when he saw Hinata turn crimson and Sasuke's nose flaring.

"N-Naruto.." Hinata stuttered.

Neji who was carrying Eko joined the circle and was aiming to kick Naruto in the shins. "You really don't know when to shut your mouth Naruto." He spoke while he tried to balance his nephew in his arms.

Despite Naruto's lack of etiquette, he cared about him. Sasuke then started to walk passed him and towards the entry of the house. "I'll see you out."

Naruto took the que to escape and just waved dramatically at Hinata, Neji and Eko, who was left at the porch.

Inside the house, the Hyuuga clan and their respective team's Sensei's mingled. Sasuke guessed that the older ninjas enjoyed the warmth of the house instead of the occassional cold winds outside. On the far end talking to the current Hokage was Hyuuga Hiashi, and Sasuke acknowledge the man with a nod.

Naruto turned to him and smiled. "Hey i'm serious! You and Hinata-chan make cute babies, teme!" Now outside the apartment, Sasuke almost felt the need to tell Naruto that he was going to miss his company but refrained when he felt her. _Too close._

"..Sakura." He spoke in warning.

Naruto was tensed in a snap, his hand flat in Sasuke's chest, his bags already forgotten on the ground. "Don't do this again Sakura, her whole clan is here."

The last member of team seven slowly made her way out and into the view. "I'm not here to do any of that, i just.. I just want to talk."

He could not say what it was but all of them knew that she was being sincere. Slowly Naruto removed his hand from him and gripped his shoulder instead.

"Sasuke, yah take good care of your family and wait for me alright?!" Dispite the signs of him departing he knew that when Naruto walked away, he will linger. He will linger to listen. He will linger to protect Sakura. To protect the woman he loved. And Sasuke was okay with that.

"I will." He promised and nodded.

Naruto casted a shadow in the narrow street. Slowly he was already gone in sight. But like he thought he would, he lingered somewhere.

He turned to Sakura and could not help but feel tired about everything.

She breathed in deep and started with. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke stayed silent. He wanted to listen. He was a great listener, someone told him long ago. And he was trying to prove that now.

Almost a minute passed and he finally heard her sniffling. "I was blinded by everything, I wanted your love.."

"You don't want my love." He spoke in finality.

She nodded and cried more. "I know.. I understand now."

Her head stooped low, it was only her pink hair he could see. "That's why I will speak to Tsunade-sama as well as Kakashi-sensei, about w-what I heard."

"I will do what i can to protect my family Sakura."

"Even if it means to love her as well?" Her eyes locked with his. Daring him. Challenging him. Reading him. Begging.

Sasuke almost flinched at the mention of the word _love_ , such trivial thing. He knew love when he was younger, when he was nothing but a boy. But now, it was hard for to recognize what love was, what love is, and what love could be. "Love was never part of the plan."

There was calmness when she spoke."..But you do love her.. Don't you?"

 _Does he?_

Before he could think of an answer, a loud crash was heard. There was a commotion in his backyard and Sasuke was quick to get back, only to see Kiba and Shino holding down a man he did not recognize.

Akamaru growled loud enough for Eko to stir in Neji's arms. "You fucker! You won't get away this time!" Kiba gritted his teeth and broke the man's arm behind his back as he tackled him to the ground.

Naruto came rushing back as well. "What's happening?!"

"It's him." Shino adjusted his glasses and gathered his kikaichu in his hands.

 _It's him? This guy?_

No one noticed Sakura beside him, until she rushed towards his replacement in team 7.

"Sai are you okay?" She gripped his cheeks as Sai could only nod. His face was sweating in bullets, slowly he showed the seal inside his mouth. Sasuke's eyes turned into slits, _he can't talk._

"What is she doing here?!" Kiba screamed.

Sasuke ignored his question, for some reason, he could not take his eyes off from Sai. He was trying to say something, he wants to say something but couldn't. "I'm guessing from his reaction, this one's an ANBU?"

—

 _Author's note:_

 _~ I wanted to stay canon so i made Eko have both Sharingan and Byakugan as stated by Kishimoto himself if a Hyuuga and Uchiha ever had a child._

 _~ Just a few more chapters and it's over. Thank you for all the Reviews, Faves, Follows and even the Private Messages! They really help a lot, i swear! *wink_


End file.
